


Talking To Weirdos in Coffee Shops

by Neko_Positive



Series: Tasty Frappé [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Coffee, Comedy, Crying, Eventual Smut, Fighting, M/M, Noctis Is Really Weird, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Attraction Starts To Change, One-Sides Attraction Starts To Wither, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/pseuds/Neko_Positive
Summary: Prompto is miserable. He works in coffee shop. He has crush. Guy enters coffee shop. Things get weird.WARNING. This story is complete and absolute trash. I shan't get rid of it, for I have a rather potent distaste for authors who delete their stories, mostly because however bad a fic might have been, if I had really liked it in spite of that, I'd want to go back and look at it sometime. It is for this reason and this reason only that I will not eradicate this garbage off the face of the planet, because I know for a fact that at least one person somehow managed to enjoy this. However, just know that I am forewarning you: if you respect your eyes and yourselves, STAY AWAY.Thanks! <3





	1. Crazy Guy

Prompto was bored. It was freezing this winter, and the snow of Insomnia was unrelenting. He shivered, sitting alone behind the counter of a coffee shop that gave him an unnecessary large amount of time to reflect on the things that he’d done with his sad, miserable life. Getting kicked out of his uncle’s place definitely wasn’t on the agenda. An itchy smile crept onto Prompto’s face as he remembered the heated arguments he got into with his uncle and his wife, Pug-face. Or was it Helena? He honestly couldn’t remember. 

The thought of the countless times he heard _“Prompto! You can’t go out in that outfit!”_ occasionally dripped through the cracks of his mind. He remembered the _“Prompto! You take those earrings out at once! I will not have a fag nephew!”_ like it was yesterday. That line grinded Prompto’s gears a lot more than the other ones, and he masterfully plotted revenge. 

Prompto had waited for the time to be right, then quickly put a large snail in his uncle’s pillow and hid at the foot of the bed while his uncle was in the bathroom. The gratifying crunch as his uncle lay down was certainly rewarding. The slap… not so much. Now that he was already miserably trudging down memory lane, Prompto couldn’t help but grimace as he recalled the _“Prompto! You can’t smoke weed!”_

 _‘By the Six… adults, am I right? Learn to love’_ he had thought, now fully aware of how insane he sounded when he mentally talked to himself.

His uncle and ‘aunt’ kicked him out exactly 1 day and 7 hours after that thought had entered his brain. Prompto sighed, remembering what they had said to him. _‘One day you will grow up. Gods, I hope you will.’_ He heard somewhere that you never really know what you have until it’s gone. He now guessed that that was true.

He had a wonderful room in the countryside, in a (he had to admit) nice, warm house, filled with memories that he had shared with his uncle, and even his ‘aunt,’ after his parents had died. 3 warm meals a day accompanied him, with tasty snacks in-between. He had taken that for granted.

And now, where was he? He was 19, alone in a cold, shitty apartment which was barely furnished. He constantly skipped breakfast, because he didn’t have any, or because he didn’t want any, for it would taste shitty, he still couldn’t decide. He was also dirt-poor, and had a shitty job, at a shitty coffee shop. His uncle gave him a measly (shitty) monthly payment for rent, and the money he made at the coffee shop? Laughable. So yes, Prompto reckoned, there was one word that described his current lifestyle perfectly. 

He really should invest in a warmer outfit, and not just second-hand layers. Prompto knew he probably looked ridiculous, wearing his vest, shirt, sweater, coat, and puffy jacket under his ugly apron. But hey, it was cold! He glanced at the clock that was tilting too far to one side. Prompto never went to fix it though. He found it too endearing. The tilted clock read 8:04, and Prompto groaned aloud. 1 more hour he told himself. That was all. Just. One. Fucking. Hour.

The annoying bell rang as the front door opened, and Prompto nearly fell off the seat as he straightened up. He probably looked like he was getting electrocuted. He quickly hurried to regain his composure, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Deep blue eyes met his. It was a guy with black hair. “Interrupting something?” he asked softly, a small smile on his face.

A hint of annoyance sparked inside Prompto, but he quickly pushed it down. “J-Just startled me, is all. What can I get for you?”

The guy looked at the board and pondered for a moment. “How are your frappes?” 

Prompto hesitated. “Uh… I don’t know. The customers seem to be rather fond of them.”

The guy softly laughed. “You serve frappes all the time, but you don’t know what they taste like?”

Prompto could feel his smile didn’t fully reach his eyes. “Funny thing is, while I work at a coffee shop, I don’t like coffee. Too bitter.”

“Coffee can be quite sweet you know.” The guy responded, tilting his head. Prompto was literally working at a coffee shop. Was this guy purposely treating him like an idiot?

“Doesn’t matter. Don’t like the taste.” Prompto responded curtly. He mentally slapped himself, remembering that he shouldn’t take out his grumpiness on customers.

“There’s plenty of coffees you haven’t tried, though.” _Really?_ Prompto hoped this guy would just order something and get the hell out.

Prompto struggled not to drop his smile. “I’ve had many types of coffee, never liked the flavour of it.”

The guy examined Prompto in his apron. “Maybe you should try someone else’s brand and not your own.” Son of a bitch. Pretence of friendliness: failing.

“Have you even tried our coffee? It tastes an awful lot like everyone else’s.” 

The guy looked at Prompto, then at the coffee equipment behind the counter, and humphed. 

“Is there a point you’re trying to make?” Prompto snapped. 

The bell rang as the front door opened, an elderly couple walking in, looking at the two men, the tension between them probably visible.

The guy eyed him for a short while. “Just a chocolate frappe then.”

Prompto glared at him as he told the price, a hint of venom in his voice The guy paid for the coffee and sat down at a nearby booth. Since Prompto’s co-worker left early for some ‘emergency’, he was alone from 7 to 9. Being the only one on shift, he first received the couple’s order. He worked to make the frappe, and the other coffees. Prompto smirked internally as he purposely made both orders at the same time to make the asshole wait as long as possible. 

He finished them both and put them on a tray. “Here you go.” Prompto smiled, handing the coffees to the couple, who thanked him and walked out of the store. Holding the tray with the frappe, he turned around, to see that the guy was looking dead at him. He hesitated, then slowly sauntered to his booth. “Your coffee, sorry about the wait.” Prompto said to the guy, placing it on the table. _Not._

“No worries. Thank you very much.” The guy stared down and suddenly looked very uncomfortable and miserable. The fuck? Prompto felt a sudden and quite surprising urge to apologise for their little ‘argument.’ Stupid. 

“Listen…” The guy started, seemingly intent to keep his gaze on his coffee, until he slowly peered at Prompto. “Sorry about earlier. I wasn’t trying to make you upset. It’s a bit obvious that I don’t have the best people skills.” The guy said, rubbing the back of his neck while forcing an awkward smile. 

Prompto contemplated the honesty of that apology. “Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

The guy opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. They were both frozen like idiots for a while. Prompto turned to leave, feeling like a vital organ would burst if he stood there any longer.

“Noctis.” The guy said as he started walking.

Prompto turned around. “Pardon?”

“Noctis. My name, I mean. It’s Noctis.” The guy said, hands squeezing his coffee glass’ exterior.

Prompto stared at him dumbly. “Uh… cool.” Wow. Real smooth. “I’m Prompto.”

Noctis smiled. “I know.”

Prompto was about to ask how, when he remembered his ugly name tag on his ugly apron. “Yeah… So, uh…. Nice to meet you.” Awkward.

“Nice to meet you too.” Noctis said, as he took a sip of his coffee.

Prompto stood there for a moment, before turning and walking faster than necessary to the safety of the backroom. Could he wait there until Noctis left? The idea of having another ‘who can be the most awkward’ contest appealed to him about as much as a condom stuffed with pins. He peeked his head out to look at the tilted clock, only to find Noctis was staring right at him. He quickly ducked his head behind cover, the heat burning in his cheeks. _Stupid Stupid Stupid!_

After what felt like an eternity, Prompto finally mustered up the courage to exit the back room, thanking the Six that no one had crawled into the crummy little coffee shop so close to closing time. Honestly, how was this place still running? Prompto shook his head, dispelling his thoughts, for he saw that even after… Wow. According to the tilted clock, it had only been 15 minutes. Not quite an eternity, though. Whatever. Noctis was still sitting at his booth. 

Doing what? Prompto gazed over at him, and was sort of surprised when he saw Noctis stare at something else and not look away. He waited a little while, but Noctis kept frozen in his position, seemingly staring off into another dimension. Prompto wondered if there were any mental health asylums nearby that he could have escaped from. Prompto watched him. Noctis suddenly fixed his gaze on him. Yikes. Prompto finally went to him.

“Are you okay?” Prompto inquired, ignoring how peculiar it was to ask that to someone sitting quietly in a coffee shop booth.  
Noctis observed him. “You’re closing soon?”

Prompto hesitated. Where did that come from? “Uh… Yeah." He said slowly. "I was just wondering if you were alright. You’ve been here for a while, and your coffee’s finished.”  
Noctis kept his gaze. “Is this your attempt at subtly?” He asked gently.

Prompto could feel how taken aback his own face looked. “Excuse me?”

Noctis rubbed his finger along the top of his glass. “To get rid of me.”

Prompto wondered if he could call the manager. Or his co-worker. Or a random stranger on the street. He wanted help. And possibly a hug.

“Um… Noctis… I’m really just here to see if you’re okay. You’ve been acting a bit strange, is all.” Well that was an understatement. 

Noctis looked at him for an uncomfortably long time, and Prompto had the irrational urge to wave his hand in front of his face to make sure he was really in there.

Finally, Noctis spoke quietly. “I’m fine, thank you. I’ll leave now.” A tear abruptly and unexpectedly spilt onto his cheek, and he got up and left. Prompto could feel his jaw starting to hurt it was hanging so low. He stared at the front door for the next 5 minutes to make sure he could see if Noctis crept back inside to murder him.

With a massive sigh, Prompto waited a little while, ripped of his horrid apron and stuffed it in his bag, then switched everything off, locked up, and left for ‘home’. 

 

Prompto dumped his bag on the floor as soon as he entered his apartment. Gods, it was freezing. Prompto wasn’t hungry, but even though he was awfully tired, he had to shower first. Although… he _really_ didn’t want to get naked with the current temperature. He considered the two options, but before reaching a conclusion, he smelled himself. Yep. Definitely taking a shower before bed.

Prompto finally got used to the water’s warmish temperature as his phone went off. He speedily turned off the water and rushed to his phone that lay on the stool next to the bathroom door. “Yes?” He answered quickly, only now regretting not getting a towel. He’d have to dry the floor now. Ugh.

“Uh, hi Prompto!” A girl’s voice answered.

Prompto smiled, suddenly not feeling so cold. “Hey, Iris, what’s up?”

Okay, so maybe not _everything_ in his life was a voided colourless clutter of bullshit. There was his co-worker/best friend/only friend, Iris Amicitia. Although he never had the courage to ask, Prompto had a massive crush on the 17-year-old girl. How could he not? She was smart, funny, energetic, and beautiful. She wants to go to college and works part time in the coffee shop. Even though he would have loved to be more than friends with her, he valued there friendship very much and would want to do nothing to jeopardize it. At least, that was what he kept telling himself. In reality he was just a spineless coward, but there was nothing he could do about _that._

“I just wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly tonight?” Iris sounded slightly worried about him. Adorable. “Oh!” She exclaimed when he didn’t answer right away. “Did I wake you up? I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think about the time, I was-“

“Iris!” Prompto quickly cut her off before she got too worked up. “I’m not sleeping, it’s fine. I’m grand.” Yeah, doing just swell for a dripping wet naked guy talking to his crush on the phone while it snowed outside. Prompto decided to leave that part out.

“Sorry about leaving you tonight, my brother got into another fight.” Iris explained, sounding a tad anxious.

Prompto sighed. This wasn’t the first time that he had heard that Iris’ brother got into a fight. Apparently, the guy was a beast (in size), and he kept picking fights with scumbags from his workplace. Prompto wasn’t sure what he did for a living, but to be honest, he was a bit afraid to ask. Prompto had never heard Iris tell him that her brother had lost a fight, only that he had bruised his knuckles. Even though this big, tough guy could live without Iris pampering his injured knuckles, she insisted that she needed to mend his ‘wounds’ and bandage them.

Prompto didn’t get why she had to drop what she was doing just to do so, but it only happened every week or so, so he figured he’d just let her get away with it.

“Doesn’t this guy care that he worries his little sister crazy every time he gets into a little scrape with these guys?” Prompto asked, as he grabbed a towel from the cupboard under the sink.

He listened to Iris’ grumble with a grin on his face. “Prompto!” She whined. He liked the sound. “My darling brother is just as dainty as me! Would you care if _I_ had bruises?”

“Uh…”

“Choose your next words carefully.”

Prompto chuckled as he wrapped the towel around his upper half. “Yes, Iris, I would definitely care if you had bruises. But… isn’t your brother stacked with muscles?”  


“Doesn’t matter.” She stated stubbornly.

“And isn’t he like 20 something? Shouldn’t he be taking care of you?”

Iris scoffed good-naturedly. “If I wasn’t around, my brother would have been dead by now. And besides, I can take care of myself. I could totally take you, you know!”

Prompto cackled. “Yeah, you and what army?”

Iris giggled from the other line, and Prompto flushed at the sound. Maybe…

“Well, if you’re truly okay, then I’ll leave you be.” Iris stated, her smile in her voice. Dammit.

“Oh, wait!” Prompto exclaimed suddenly, remembering earlier that night. “About an hour after you left, some crazy guy came into the coffee shop.”  


“A crazy guy?” Iris gasped, intrigued.

“Yeah, and I mean totally looney. He kept staring at me and wouldn’t look away.” Prompto told her, trying not to cringe internally remembering their encounter.

Iris was silent for a bit. “That doesn’t sound crazy. It sounds like you have an admirer!” She exclaimed an ‘ooohh’ suggestively. 

“Very funny.” Prompto grumbled, upset that Iris would suggest that he would think he would be with someone else, even if it was a joke.

Iris laughed. “All’s good, I’m only kidding! And besides, you’ll probably never see this guy again. Don’t think too hard on it.”

Prompto smiled, forgetting to be upset. “Thanks, Iris.”

Iris mumbled something that sounded like ‘where would you be without me’. Arrogant little girl. But Prompto grinned anyways.

“Anywho, I better get going. You have a good night. Okay, Prompto?” Iris said cheerfully.

“Yeah. You too, Iris. Have a good sleep.” Prompto replied.

Prompto put the phone down onto the stool he picked it up from. He suddenly remembered just how cold and naked he was, and hurriedly finished his shower.  


Prompto dried his hair and put on his favourite chocobo pajamas. He kissed the picture of his mother on his deskside table and wrapped himself up in the covers, drifting away as soon as he closed his eyes.


	2. Return of the Crazy Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a sort-of ordinary day, until Noctis showed up. Again.

Prompto woke up early. The morning was frosty, and he shivered involuntarily. Today was the last day of work, then the weekend started. Prompto daydreamed about sleeping in as he prepared for the day. He pulled on his layers, not really caring about what he was wearing. He styled his hair with eyes half-closed. He put some cheap foundation on his face as a sorry attempt to conceal some of his freckles. He didn’t know why he bothered.

He made it to the coffee shop at 8 via walking, because there was too much snow to drive. And because he didn’t have a license. Or a car. 

He walked into the coffee shop next to the road, and was startled to see the store was already open. The manager wasn't usually here this early, lazy asshole. The air that met him in the shop was not that different from the icy winter air outside. Iris looked up from the register and beamed when she saw his face. “Prompto!” She squealed, quickly hushing herself as a few customers looked in her direction. She giggled softly.

Prompto walked over to the other side of the counter and gave her a high five. Was it normal to greet people with a high five? He didn’t care, and they did it anyways.

“Wassup, Iris? Holding down the fort?” Prompto laughed, leaning against the counter-top. 

"Naturally." Iris responded.

"It's Friday. School should have started by now."

She gave him a mischieveous grin. "So?"

Prompto laughed. "It isn't even your shift. You won't get paid."

Iris made a show of brushing that off. "Whatever. I just wanted to see my dear Prompto before he wasted the weekend away sleeping and playing video games."

Prompto chuckled, but felt internally warmed at the words. _Her_ Prompto.

"You shouldn't let people in here before opening time." Prompto told her, not really caring that she did so. "The manager could do that thing where he sits us down and tells us how he would have done it."

Iris grimaced. "I hate it when he does that."

Prompto took his ugly apron out of his bag and slipped it on over his layers.

Iris gave him a disapproving look. “Prompto, you should get some new clothes.”

Well, that was brutally honest. Prompto looked down at his bulky outfit and couldn’t bring himself to disagree.

"I'm gonna be here for the whole day, Iris. You should go to school. I'll be fine." Prompto said.

Iris pouted. "But they will scold me for being late."

Prompto smiled. "Whose fault is that?"

Iris gasped dramatically. "Fine," she mock cried, "I will leave you alone, if I am truly so much of a burden. I will only return when the sun is resting on the horizon and the stars are soon to be lighting up the sky." She waved her arm to the sky, catching the attention of some of the customers. "During my abstance, you will remain in solitude, the only company being thy customers. I hope you findeth the kindness in thy heart to apologize to my poor, saddened heart. Good day."

Prompto remained amused at the show. "You are so weird."

Iris spun on her heel, a massive grin breaking through her fascade, and walked out the door.

Prompto was happy for the next 5 minutes. Then, the reality set in that he was in a coffee shop serving people hot drinks for the next few hours. Sigh.

 

It was 7:30 when Prompto saw Iris' frame in the street lamp's light, jogging easily through the thin layoring of snow to the coffee shop. An immature thought struck Prompto as he saw her. He scanned the street, no one looking like they would reach the shop before her. He scanned the interior, the customers all sitting down, no one at the counter. 

An evil grin crept onto his face as he took his key out of his pocket and locked the door. He quickly slipt behind the counter to avoid suspicion. He watched as Iris ran towards the shop. And didn't stop. She just kept coming, not looking to slow down anytime soon. By the Six, she was going to crash into the doors. She was going to-

Prompto had no time to react. Her hand pushed down on the handle, too late to realize it didn't turn fully, and with swift momentum, ungracefully smashed into the glass door, recoiled with scary force, and crashed to the ground. This took place in less than 5 seconds.

Customers looked at the source of the loud noise that occurs when someone smashes into a door. Prompto quickly rushed up and unlocked the door, not sure if he was very worried about Iris, or very frightened of the outcome of his thoughtless act. What was he expecting? He actually didn't know. Whoops.

Iris lay on the snow, face red. "Why... Was the door... Locked?"

Prompto knelt next to her and helped her up. "No idea." He lied quickly without even giving it a second thought. He observed her face. There was a bump on her forehead. "How are you even alive right now?"

Iris rubbed the bump. "Does it look that bad?"

Prompto backtracked. "N-No! You look beautiful." 

Iris brushed herself off, then walked into the store, the customers' stares borrowing a hole into her. She reassured them that she was fine, cheeks flaming in embarrassment. Then they were both behind the counter, like any other day. Huh.

Iris slipped her apron on over her winter coat and pouted. "You have yet to apologize to my poor, saddened heart, Prompto."

Prompto felt like he had to humour her. "I am sorry, my sweet Iris. My dear, sweet Iris. My special, magnificent, spectacular princess of kindness, please accept this humble apology from my insignifigant trembling body." He bowed for extra effect.

Iris beamed. "Well said, cockroach."

Prompto laughed. 

A guy came up to pay, gave Iris a smile, and left. The door was about to close when it was pushed open again. Prompto and Iris watched the guy enter, and Prompto's breath left him with a sound similar to a gasp of an 80-year-old that fell out of a tree back-first onto concrete. Noctis walked up to the counter.

Prompto stared with his mouth open. Iris stared at Prompto's reaction. Noctis... well he was looking at something else. Iris slowly drew her gaze back to Noctis. "Yes, what can I do for you?" She asked in a friendly voice.

Noctis gave Iris a small smile. "A chocolate frappe, please."

He reach into his pocket and pulled out the gil. He handed it to Iris, who was working to return the change, when he left to go sit down. 

Iris watched him go. "Guess that means I can keep the change." She muttered, putting back the coins. She whirled around to look at Prompto, who was still frozen on the spot. "What the heck is your problem? You look like you saw a naked hobo walk in!" She whispered.

Prompto returned his attention to her. "Iris, that's him. That's the crazy guy."

Iris immediately peered over to look at Noctis. He was looking down at the table of the booth that he was at. "Um... Prompto, you seem like the crazy one in this scenario."

Prompto grunted. "I'm serious. Last night he was staring at me for no reason, and stayed here for just less than an hour after only ordering a chocolate frappe! Oh, and when I asked him to leave, he started crying."

Iris closed her eyes and leaned against the counter, a smile on her face. "So emotional just to be absent from your presence. Hold onto this one, he seems like a keeper."

Prompto glared. "Why are we friends?"

Iris giggled. "Only messing. You take everything so seriously. Chill out, dude. You're so dramatic you must have even convinced yourself that this guy is nuts. Go talk to him."

Prompto nearly choked on his spit. "What!?" He yelled, quickly shutting up when he attracted some stares.

Iris put her hands on her hips. "Drama queen."

"He's psycho!" Prompto whispered.

"You're scared and socially awkward."

Prompto twitched. "You know what? Fine. I'll do it. Watch this."

Prompto marched awkwardly to Noctis' table and stood there. Noctis looked up at him. Prompto took a big breath. Seconds passed. 

"Yes?" Noctis asked after a while.

Prompto couldn't relax. This was a bad idea. Many thoughts flew around his mind, including a lot of _'fuck fuck fuck'_ s and _'I wanna die'_ s. Instead of that, he let a "Can I sit down?" escape his lips.

Noctis seemed taken aback. "Don't you have to work?"

Prompto turned around to see Iris making some dirty hand gestures. He struggled not to bite his tongue off. "My uh... _co-worker's_ got me covered."

Noctis seemed to struggle for words. "Uh... I guess?"

Prompto sat down too fast, spontanious combustion seeming like it would be more of a relief than a bad thing. His face was so flushed he wondered why Noctis didn't point it out. "H-Hey."

Noctis looked almost as uncomfortable as Prompto felt. Almost...

Prompto let out a sigh. "Look, can we just skip the whole awkward phase, I actually just wanted to talk to you." There. That was smart. Right to the point. Good for the both of them. Gods, why was he doing this?

Noctis looked wary. "Is there anything in particular that you wanted to talk about?"

Prompto suddenly felt bad for thinking he was crazy. Maybe Iris was right, and he just convinced himself, even though there was em> definitely reason to think so. He wanted to apologize, even though he never told Noctis that he considered where to hide in case he came to dismember him.

Prompto mustered up the measly bits of confidence within himself. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. And I wanted to say I'm sorry for acting so weirdly last night."

Noctis looked genuinely shocked. "Really?"

Prompto forced what he hoped was a smile onto his face. "Really." He sounded out of breath. Dammit.

Noctis didn't seem to mind. "Thank you." He sounded totally honest. 

It didn't fully register, but this was the first time Prompto actually got a good look at this guy's features. His hair was dark and beautiful. It was the kind of hair that sent little stabs of jealously through Prompto. Stupid insecurities.

Noctis gave him the first real smile Prompto had seen on him and it lit up his whole face. His eyes were gorgeous. Prompto wished he had eyes that deep. They looked like gems. His skin was flawless, unlike the freckles that marked Prompto's face, much to his dismay. Well not totally flawless, the shades were a bit off. Wait, what?

Prompto looked harder. The skin on Noctis' left cheek was a tad darker than the rest of his face. His top-right side of his forehead was mostly covered by hair, but he could just see how it seemed to be a different shade of colour. Now that he thought about it, he had seen the same thing when Iris was late and had to quickly do her make-up. Not noticeable unless closely inspected. Prompto felt himself frown. Was this dude wearing make-up?

Well, that dude suddenly looked so uncomfortable that something sparked in Prompto's mind. Gods, he was staring. He was staring so intently he forgot to talk. Shit! 

Prompto leaned back, now fully aware that he had started squinting when looking at Noctis. He hastily retained eye-contact, but Noctis refused to look at him. 

Prompto all of a sudden felt evil. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Noctis didn't relax. "Is there something on my face?"

Prompto shook his head violently. "No! It's perfect." The fuck did he just say? 

Noctis slowly removed his gaze from the floor. He was now looking at Prompto, the emotions on his face varied from uncomfortable to embarrassed to angry.

What could Prompto say? What could he do? The more he thought about it, the more time past. Dammit, what could he-

"Hiya, boys!" Iris suddenly exclaimed from Prompto's side, nearly giving him a heart attack. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Noctis surprisingly answered first. "No, you're not." He said lightly, returning his gaze to the table.

Iris regarded him for a while. She looked at Prompto. "Would you like a pretzel?"

Prompto understood immediately. That was their signal for help. Iris probably saw their conversation go down and had come to save him, bless her. Prompto was about to agree, when he looked back at Noctis. Prompto froze. Noctis had his arm on the table, his hand pushing into his temple. Mixed with that was an unexpected expression. He looked... sad. Prompto had seen that look before. In the mirror, right after he had been kicked out of his Uncle's place.

Prompto slowly sank back into his seat. "I'm fine, thanks Iris."

Iris looked surprised. "Oh. Call me if you need anything." She said uncertainly as she started walking, then rushing behind the counter when she saw someone waiting.

Then it was just them again. Prompto swallowed. "Are you okay?"

Noctis' face displayed confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I know it's not my place, but you seem... distraught, over something."

Noctis' breath stopped suddenly, then resumed. "Your friend seems nice."

Prompto ignored him. "I want to help. If I can." He added quickly.

Noctis gave him a small smile. "Why are you here?"

Prompto was getting annoyed. "I could ask you the same thing. I've never seen you before, and now you're here for the second time in 2 days."

Noctis took a sip of his frappe. It was only halfway empty. "The place I usually go to closed down. I heard that this place served nice frappes, so I decided to try it out. You do a very good job at it, you know."

The compliment took Prompto by surprise, and he hurried to wipe the traces of his face. "So I can expect to see you here after the weekend?" Why was he asking this? What was with this situation? 

Noctis blinked. "I guess."

Thoughts were twirling around Prompto's head like tops. Noctis didn't look like he needed to enhance his looks with make-up. Was that it, or... was he trying to hide something?

Prompto tried to stop himself, but he felt compelled to ask. "Did someone hit you?"

The look on Noctis' face shocked Prompto. He was expecting surprise, or maybe even anger. What he didn't expect was... horror.

Noctis quickly stood up, but Prompto stood up too, blocking his way. "Am I right?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know anything about me." Noctis sounded desperate.

Noctis tried to barge past but Prompto held his ground. "Listen, you can get help with these sort of things, you don't need to-"

Prompto fell to the ground as Noctis shoved him out of his way. Prompto saw Iris rush to them, then jump out of the way as Noctis rushed past and fled out the door.

Prompto felt stupefied. Was Noctis getting abused? Did his dad or uncle get drunk and hit him? Maybe he cried yesterday, because he had to go home?

His thoughts were dispelled as Iris knelt next to him. "Are you okay?"

Prompto couldn't answer, so he simply nodded. 

The customer sitting next to them asked if he was okay as they got back up, and he told them everything was fine. Prompto and Iris waited in silence until they served their last customer, before walking to the back room.

Iris let out a massive breath. "Welp, I misread that situation. You were right, definitely crazy. Don't worry, though, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

Prompto didn't grimace or laugh. "Iris, I think there's something wrong with him."

Iris forced a laugh. "Damn straight, he's not right in the head. Just forget about him you'll probably never even see him again. Let's close up and get into our beds." 

Never see him again? Prompto thought about what he had said. _"So I can expect to see you here after the weekend?" "I guess."_

They closed up and went their separate ways, after of course a massive hug and apology from Iris for pressuring him about the whole crazy guy thing.

Prompto lay on his bed after he got home. Would Noctis come back to the shop after that? He doubted it. But he couldn't help but feel a tiny shred of hope that he would. After seeing that look on Noctis' face, he felt like he had some need to make sure he never had to wear the expression again. 

And so he waited.


	3. Helping Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto waits for Noctis at the coffee shop, who then agrees to talk with him.

The coffee shop was shutting down. Prompto stood outside the door, glaring at the sign. Closed forever. He knew the time would come, but the timing was bullshit. He wasn't even contacted. Stupid manager. Well, ex-manager. Ha.

He was incredelous for the most part. Twas the day, the day he was hoping for Noctis to show up, and the damn shop closes? Where was the warning? It wasn't just the fact that he was now jobless, but also because... well now that he thought about it, he had just lost his income. Fuck.

But the Noctis thing seemed like a priority.

He did do as Iris predicted that weekend, playing video games and sleeping in, but there were always drips of anxiety and anticipation dancing in his stomach as he waited to go back to the shop. It closed the first day of the weekend. He could hunt the manager down and castrate him, just to show how pissed he was. Was there anything good in the life going for him? He considered telling the Gods to go fuck themselves and choke on each others genitals, but he thought twice about the chance of even more bad luck.

"The fuck?" said a voice from behind him.

A small shriek escaped Prompto as he leapt away. He spun around, aiming to glare at the culprit, but fell short when his gaze fell upon none other then Iris. Wasn't she supposed to be in school...? Nevermind.

"Why was I not consulted about this?" She was fixated at the sign on the door.

Prompto got his breathing back under control. "I know, right? This is bullshit. And today of all days..." He muttered that last part to himself.

Iris looked over at Prompto. "What's happening today?"

Prompto's expression froze as he racked his brains for a believable lie. "I was gonna try out a new coffee. To taste it. I'll let you try it too, if you want. Well, wanted... since it's closed now. And stuff."

Iris rushed in front of him and stared into his eyes, as if trying to read tiny words within. Prompto twitched.

"Liar!" Iris yelled as she pounced onto him and grabbed handfuls of his coat. "Spill!"

Prompto took longer then he would've like to admit to remove her aggresive grip. "Okay! Fine, I'll tell you."

She stood back and waited. Prompto nibbled lightly on his lower lip. 

Iris' eyes narrowed. "I can kick your ass."

Prompto sighed in defeat, and told her that Noctis said he would show up.

Iris looked slightly surprised. "You... _want_ to see the crazy guy? Maybe I wasn't as bad as reading situations as I thought..." 

Irritation sparked inside Prompto. "I have my reasons."

Iris giggled. "Pent up?"

Heat flooded Prompto's cheeks. "No Iris, don't even joke like that! This is a different matter. A _very_ different matter."

Iris put her hands up and shrugged. "Not that I blame you. I mean, you haven't gotten any in how long?"

The words ' _calm down_ ' didn't seem to be enough. "Iris, this isn't about sex! There's a real reason, alright?"

Iris chuckled. "Yeah, I know! What sizes are they now? Like oranges? Maybe even-"

"This is serious!" Prompto yelled.

Iris' grin faded and her arms dropped slowly to her sides. "Prompto, what's wrong?"

Prompto took a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." 

"That doesn't answer my question. Did something happen between you and that guy? You can tell me, I won't tell a soul. Not even my stuffed animal collection. And I tell those guys everything. That's how serious I am."

Prompto nodded slowly. This was intense.

"Iris. I think that that guy, Noctis, is like... he's like... being hurt." Well that came out smoothly.

Iris frowned. "Like... what kind of hurt?"

Prompto started scratching the back of neck. "The physical kind."

Iris' eyes expressed concern. "What makes you think that?" She asked, voice tense.

"When I sat down, before you came, I was examining his face..." Prompto waited for her joke. It never came.

"He was wearing make-up, but it was only on two places, and it wasn't done well. He looked like you when you're in a hurry."

Iris' eyes narrowed slightly but she said nothing.

"I think he was covering up bruises." Prompto explained.

Iris hesitated. "You could be wrong, though. Maybe he was just... I don't know, playing around. With make-up, and then left it on."

Prompto shook his head. "I don't think that's the case. RIght before he flew out, I asked him if someone had hit him."

Iris looked appalled. "You... _asked_ him if somehad had _hit_ him? Why would you say that? Of course he would have left!"

Prompto looked around to see people looking at them from across the road. Prompto took Iris' hand and led her to the alley next to the shop. 

"I know," Prompto said as they camped next to the dumpster, "it was a stupid thing to say. But his reaction... I'm positive that I'm right. He looked scared. Like on those movies where the wife is scared anyone will find out she's being abused because then the husband will beat her."

Iris frowned. "So you were hoping to get another chance to talk to him... but now the shop is closed."

Prompto chewed on his nail. "But he probably doesn't know about it. If I just wait here tonight, he'll probably show up."

"And what, run away again? Yell at you, but this time outside? You said it yourself, he's scared like in the movies. He doesn't want anyone to know."

Prompto shook his head. "I don't care. If it was me, would you want to help, even if I didn't want you to?"

Iris looked at Prompto for a while. "Of course. You're my best friend. But you don't even know him. He could be some mafia hitman. Or a hooker! He could be a hooker who betrayed some gang and got beat up for it! Or maybe-"

Prompto rushed to interrupt. "As much as I admire your overactive imagination, I don't think any of that is likely to be true. I mean... that would be silly."

"You never know..." Iris said mysteriously.

Prompto blinked. "So I'll just come here at 7, play some games until 9, and if he's a no-show, I'll come home after I text you."

Iris grimaced suddenly. "Text me? You mean I'm not coming? Why not? I could be your sidekick. I could tell you when the target is within range while your brain is slowly rotting away whilst playing those video games."

Prompto sighed. "It's fine, Iris. I'll do this by myself."

Iris pouted. "Fine. I gotta go now." She shivered involuntarily. "I've been here so long my tits are starting to freeze. Why did I forget my bra? How did that even happen?"

She continued to mumble to herself as she walked away. Prompto didn't hear anything after tits.

6:30, Prompto grabbed a spare jacket and left for the shop. He sat on the snow in the alley next to it. He probably looked homeless, if it weren't for the screen flashing in his face as he played his favourite game. Gods it was freezing.

The time read 7:50. Anticipation making Prompto want to let out little screams. He yawned, and jumped as the phone notified him that he got a text. It was from Iris.

_'Is he there? Did u have to tackle him? Did he put up a fight? Details!'_

Prompto smiled as he texted back _'Not here yet'_

He didn't have to wait long to receive the _'Don't give up! I'm crossing my toes here! :)'_

He was about to go back to his game when the phone started ringing. It was still the chocobo ringtone that he had set up years ago. He still loved it. He would have answered with a 'what's up, Iris?' until he saw the caller ID. It was his uncle.

His heart was thudding against his chest. He didn't get calls from his uncle. Only texts saying that he had paid him for the month. He hesitated before answering. "Y-Yes?"

There was a sigh on the other end. "You never did know how to answer a phone, you silly boy."

Prompto was trying not to hyperventilate. Was he calling to say he would stop paying? Something worse? The possibilities made him want to pass out.

"Uh... hey, Uncle Cor... is there something wrong?"

There was laughter on the other end. "Does something need to be wrong in order for me to talk to my nephew?"

"So... you just wanted to say hi?"

His uncle hesitated. "N-No. Not exactly. I wanted to talk to you, Prompto."

Prompto waited. His uncle continued. "I want you to come home."

The breath left Prompto's lungs in one fluent motion. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He just stared at the wall opposite of him, trying to take in what he just heard.

"I think you've had time to... mature. And Helena and I've missed you. Truly. I believe it's time for you to come back. I know you're not happy. You could get a job, here in the country. You won't have to be in the city anymore."

Prompto struggled to form words. "That sounds... really nice."

He could hear his uncle hum in approval. "So how about it, Prompto? I want to have an answer now. I'm sorry, but we're not doing one of your 'I'll think about it's. I want to know if this is what you really want, and I want to know now. We haven't touched your bedroom. We've left it alone, waiting for you to come back."

A tear spilled over. "I-I..." 

Time slowed down when a figure started walking by. Prompto stared in silence. If Noctis knew that he was there, he paid him no attention. He passed the alley.

"Prompto."

His uncle's words ripped him away from his thoughts. "Y-Yeah?"

He looked around the corner. Noctis saw the sign, and continued walking away.

"I was asking if you-"

Prompto made a split second decision. "Uncle Cor, I have to go, I'm sorry, I'll call you back-"

"Don't bother." Was all he heard as the phone hung up.

Prompto gave his best to push everything he was feeling down and shoved the phone in his pocket. He forcefully wiped his eyes with his sleeves and rushed out of the alley. "Noctis!"

Noctis froze. Slowly he turned around. Prompto ran up to him, breathing quickly. Noctis stared at him, not saying anything. Prompto wondered why he was looking at him like that. He looked to his right, their clear reflections shining in the polished window of the closed store. He saw two men standing under a lightpost as snow started to fall lightly, one with black hair, who was was also looking at the reflections, and a blonde, with tossled hair and teary eyes. He looked miserable.

He wiped his eyes again, embarrassed to be seen in this state. He looked back at Noctis, who had an odd look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Prompto wanted to say something witty or smart, but instead nothing came out, and another traitorous tear fell. He knew his uncle. If Prompto tried to call even a week from now, he wouldn't even pick up. He had fucked up. Because of Noctis. He quickly destroyed that thought before he started screaming.

Prompto took a huge breath and wiped his eyes yet again. The action was starting to hurt. "I'm fine. I wanted to talk to you. Again." The words came out surprisingly normal.

Noctis peered at him, most likely deciding whether or not to run. Much to Prompto's surprise, he closed the small space between them and took hold of his hand and gave him a sympathetic smile. It was comforting. "I know a place where we could talk."

They walked for a while before Iris texted. _'OMG are you dead? R u in bed with him? I'm gonna assume that if u don't reply'_. 

He texted as fast as he could. _'He's taking me somewhere 2 talk'_

_'Talk, huh? ;P'_

If he frowned more today his face would stop working. _'Yes. Talk.'_

_'Sure he isn't taking u somewhere to whack ya'_

Prompto hesitated. Huh. He actually didn't know. ' _No way. Text u when we done_ '

_':D'_

Was it rude to text with someone next to you? Prompto couldn't remember. "Sorry, Iris was getting worried." Just in case.

Noctis kept his gaze ahead. "Your friend?"

Prompto nodded, though he couldn't see it. "She offered me the pretzel."

Noctis stopped moving. Prompto took a step back to match his position. "We're here."

Prompto wasn't impressed. It was a crummy little book shop, squished between a fast food joint and an empty building. "It's cute."

Noctis laughed. It was unexpected. Prompto had never seen him laugh. "I come here when I want to calm down and relax. Not many people know about this place." Yeah... wasn't exactly helping with the murder possibility.

They shook the snow off before they entered the shop. There was a tiny old lady in a blue dress at the small counter with long, grey hair and a lot of wrinkles. "Oh, sweetie, so good to see you again." She said as she slowly got up to hug Noctis. It was almost comical to see the size different.

"Hey, Granny. How are you?" He asked as he hugged her back. They were related?

She drew back and laughed. It made Prompto smile. "Oh, enough about me!" There was barely anything said about her. Weird. "How's it going, are you-" She looked behind Noctis and noticed Prompto standing there, probably looking like he was intruding on their conversation.

The kindness faded out of the old lady and was replaced with a look of disgust. "Is this _him_?"

Prompto blinked. What? Him? 

Noctis quickly cut in. "Oh no, Granny, this isn't him, this is a... friend."

The happiness came back to her face instantly. It was kinda disturbing. "Oh, sorry dearie! Where are my manners?" She walked over to him, giving him a hug. Hugging back was awkward, but possible. 

Noctis looked pleased. "We're going to go to the back. Are we alone?"

'Granny' nodded affirmatively. 

"Come on, Prompto." Noctis called, as he made his way through narrow bookshelves. Prompto said bye before following.

They made it into a smallish room with books scattered along the floor. There was a table with drawers and no chair. The seat was against the window, which was concealed by a curtain. At least it didn't smell in here. 

Prompto went in first, followed by Noctis who locked the door after he entered. Uh... scary.

Noctis indicated for Prompto to sit down on the seat. Noctis continued to stand.

Silence followed for a while, so Prompto started. "Your gran seems nice." He left out the 'I think'.

"She's not my grandma, I just call her that." Noctis said.

"Oh." 

Noctis suddenly took a breath. "I know why you're here, and I want to tell you that you're wrong."

Prompto hesitated. Right to the point then. "Wrong about...?" He prompted.

Noctis scowled. "About me being... hurt"

"So then, why were you wearing make-up?" Prompto inquired.

Noctis looked down. "Is that a crime?"

"You looked terrified when I asked you before. You ran away." Prompto raised his voice to match his anger.

"It was a misunderstanding." Noctis stated simply.

Prompto tried the gentle approach. "Listen, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

Noctis' fingers dug into his palms. "No one's hurting me!"

They stared at eachother for a while. This wasn't going anywhere. Suddenly, a stupid idea popped into Prompto's head. "And you're sure about that?"

Noctis swallowed. "Yes."

Prompto couldn't believe he was going to do this, but he stood up suddenly and peered into Noctis eyes, as if trying to read tiny words. Noctis twitched. Holy shit.

"Liar!" Prompto yelled, mimicking the tone Iris used. Noctis flinched. While he had no idea if he actually lied, he waited for the reaction.

"Why are you doing this?" Noctis asked in a hushed tone. Bingo.

"I'm trying to help you. I can't stand the idea of people getting hurt. If I never tried to help you, I would never forgive myself."

"But... you're wrong." Noctis said, refusing to make eye-contact. 

"You're a terrible liar." Prompto told him curtly.

Noctis stopped moving. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

Prompto shook his head. "Not if I can help it."

Tears started flowing freely down Noctis' cheeks. "I didn't want to do this." He sobbed. He turned around and walked to the table with the drawers. He reached inside and took something out. What the fuck?  


Prompto took a step back, and another. Noctis continued to cry even after he turned around. Even when he revealed the big knife that he was holding. By the Gods, Iris was right. 

"Noctis!" Prompto yelled in shock. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm so, so, sorry" He cried, tears cascading down and dripping onto the floor, "But I have no choice." Those were the words he said, right before he charged forward, knife aiming to sheath itself inside of Prompto's chest.


	4. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis have a dangerous fight. Noctis opens up to Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my hardest to write all day and I managed to finish the next part! Thank you for your nice comments everyone X3

Well, all things considered, this was _not_ how he planned things to go whilst talking to Noctis. On one hand, there Noctis was, crying and crying, obviously in a lot of pain. On the other, he was trying to stab him with a knife. The latter canceled out his want to talk to him. After dodging the initial strike, he kept dancing around the room, keeping the knife as far away as possible. He remembered what his uncle had always told him. ‘Never follow strangers, let alone get inside their cars or houses.’ He hated when adults were right.

Noctis gave a strangled scream as he shot his arm forward, the knife missing Prompto by inches as he sidestepped to avoid it. He grabbed Noctis’ wrist and karate-chopped it with his other hand, the knife falling to the ground. He pushed Noctis away, who in turn grabbed Prompto’s wrist as he fell, dragging them both down. This small room was not exactly meant for a battle. They crashed into the wall, the knife at the other end of the room. They looked up at the knife at the same time, pulling themselves up and diving for it. 

Prompto backhanded Noctis in the face, who went sprawling as Prompto grabbed the knife. Now what? Did he win? Prompto turned around to see Noctis jumping towards him. He ducked to the side, Noctis smashing into the table. Prompto panicked as Noctis returned his attention to retrieving the knife. He ran towards him. In the heat of the moment, Prompto raised the knife… and threw it as hard as he could. It hit the roof blade first, and stuck. Wow.

Noctis and Prompto stared at the knife in silence. The knife said nothing, unsurprisingly.

Noctis looked at Prompto. Prompto looked at Noctis. Stare.

Getting out seemed to be the main priority in this situation, but his luck just had to put Noctis in front of the door, which was locked anyways. 

He doubted he could convince this psycho _not_ to keep trying to kill him, but he tried anyways. “Uh…” Prompto struggled to find the right words for a situation for this. “Can I go?”

Noctis tackled him. Son of a bitch.

Prompto screamed as his head hit the seat next to the window, lights flashing in front of his eyes. He could fell warm hands cup around his throat, applying more and more pressure until breathing became impossible. Prompto grabbed Noctis’ wrists, trying to pry them off, but it was no use.  
Prompto knew it was fighting dirty to do what he was about to do, but his life was literally at stake. He reached his hands up and took a handful of Noctis’ hair, yanking it as hard as he could. Noctis cried out, releasing his grip the slightest bit. Prompto shot his palms out in opposite directions, each snapping into Noctis’ arms, releasing the choke hold. He punched upwards, his fist connecting with Noctis’ throat, who fell backwards in response.

Prompto rolled over, gasping for air. When would this end?

Prompto forced himself up onto wobbly legs, his head throbbing. Noctis had done the same, rubbing his throat.

Could he call someone? Could he manage to dial without Noctis getting to him first? His chances seemed unlikely. Shit.

Noctis started coughing. Prompto was waiting for a trap, but it didn’t come. Noctis just kept coughing. Prompto was about to make a run for it, right before he saw Noctis’ hand that he was using to cover his mouth. Blood was staring to drip. 

Prompto wanted to get out of there. He wanted to call Iris, the police, his uncle, he didn’t care, as long as he could get some help. Prompto glanced at the door, then back at Noctis. He fell to his knees, tears streaming as he coughed up more blood. He seemed to be trying to breathe in-between fits. Was he… dying? _’Walk away’_ said a voice in his head. _’Leave him to die. He tried to kill you in the first place. You’d be doing the world a favor.’_

Prompto rushed forward, his mind screaming at him to stop, and took hold of Noctis right as his legs gave way. He was surprisingly light. Prompto lay him down into a sitting position and then proceeded to slap his back, like his uncle used to do to him. Prompto was moderately shocked to see that Noctis was starting to calm down. His hand was soaked with his own blood. Ew.

Noctis used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, saliva and blood mixing together. Prompto didn’t move, he just kept supporting Noctis’ back so that he wouldn’t fall backwards. Prompto was expecting Noctis to try and slap his hands away, or something in order to get Prompto away. But much to his astonishment, Noctis curled against him, folding into him, totally limp. It was an awkward and clumsy hug, but a hug nonetheless. Seeking comfort? Even from the enemy? Prompto hesitated for a moment, then slowly and gently wrapped his arms around Noctis’ trembling body. 

Noctis’ eyes widened at his touch, but receded to close as he relaxed into Prompto. Prompto just sat there, hugging Noctis even after he began to softly snore. Could this situation get any more insane? Could he free his arm from around Noctis and grab his phone, dial a number, _and_ tell them what was going on without waking Noctis up? Could he just start beating the shit out of the side of his head until he fell unconscious and make a run for it? He considered it, but looking down at the beaten frame against him, he decided against it. And so he waited. Again.

 

Prompto’s back was killing him. This was a horrible idea. He was letting a man who had just tried to kill him sleep against him, uncomfortably. He should be the one sleeping against Noctis! Well… maybe not. But sleep anywhere else was deserved. 

Prompto jumped as he startled at the knock on the door. Amazingly, Noctis didn’t wake up. Was he a heavy sleeper, or was he just exhausted? 

“Boys, are you still in there?” asked a woman’s voice from behind the door. It was Granny.

Prompto tried to speak loudly and softy at the same time. “Uh, yeah!”

“Are you okay?” she asked, “You’ve been in there for a while.”

Prompto hurried to reassure her nothing was wrong. “Oh, don’t worry, everything’s-“

The knife slipped out of the roof and imbedded itself into the floor a foot away from where Prompto sat. 

“Fine.” He squeaked.

“Well,” said Granny, “you boys have fun.”

Prompto hummed in agreement. He could hear her footsteps leave. He peered at the knife, a cold sweat trailing down his spine. How heavy was that blade? He shivered at the thought of it going through him. 

Prompto’s attention fell back to Noctis as he murmured something, his eyes slowly opening, then snapping open as his gaze focused onto Prompto’s face.

“Can you…?” Prompto trailed off, his question obvious.

Noctis quickly pulled himself away from Prompto, forcing himself up onto his legs. He leaned against the wall as Prompto got up as well. Noctis’ gaze fell onto the knife yet again, but Prompto was quicker. He ripped the knife from the floor, and held onto it. “No more trying to kill each other!”

Noctis took a deep breath. “I wasn’t going to. I was just wondering why it was in the floor like that.”

Prompto hesitated. “It… fell.”

Noctis clasped his sides, expression pained. “Why are you still here? Or are the police on the way?”

The question surprised Prompto. “I… I didn’t call the police. I didn’t call anyone.”

Now it was Noctis’ turn to look surprised. “Why not?”

Prompto’s brow furrowed as he looked at the floor. “I don’t know. I didn’t feel like it.”

Noctis’ mouth fell open with a pop. “You… _didn’t feel like it?_ I just tried to kill you!”

Prompto narrowed his eyes. “We need to talk about that.”

Noctis’ hands went up to his face, rubbing his temples. “I can’t understand this. I don’t know why you keep trying to help me.”

Prompto swallowed. “Because it’s the right thing to do.” At least he thought it was.

Noctis stared at him for a while. “Why?”

Prompto blinked. “Why what?”

A tear slid down Noctis’ cheek. His eyes must be burning. “Why… why are you being so nice to me?”

Prompto didn’t answer at first, but then found out what he wanted to say. “Because, when I saw your face at the coffee shop, it reminded me of myself. When I was kicked out of my home, I was so miserable at the time that I considered... I considered hurting myself. Just knowing that you might be going through the same thing…” Prompto paused. “I’ll do anything to stop that from happening.”

Noctis was rendered speechless. He just looked at Prompto with an astonished expression on his face, like he was encountering a strange creature that he had never seen before.

“Do you,” Noctis hesitated, then continued, “mean that?”

Prompto nodded seriously. “I really, truly do.”

Noctis was still shocked. “You'd even help someone who just tried to kill you?”

Prompto laughed, surprising himself. “Crazy, right?”

 

After cleaning up the mess that their fight had made, Prompto couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Can we talk now?”

Noctis hesitated, and then nodded his head. “Okay.” He said in a small voice.

After receiving drinks from Granny, who was praised by Prompto, whose throat felt like a desert, Prompto and Noctis sat down on the same seat, this time not trying to kill each other.

“So.” Prompto started.

“So.” Noctis replied.

Prompto opened his mouth to ask something, when his phone started ringing, giving him a fright. Why was he so jumpy lately? 

Noctis laughed at the ringtone. Prompto flushed, even though he shouldn’t have cared. 

“Cute ringtone.” He said, still smiling.

Prompto ignored him to see that it was Iris who was calling. He answered, and then quickly held the phone back at a distance.

_’Prompto I’ve tried my best to wait for you to text me but you didn’t, you idiot! You can’t even imagine the panic I’ve been feeling while waiting for your stupid ass to text me, such a small task! Does my sanity even matter to you, you ungrateful pile of dog-‘_

“Iris!” Prompto interrupted, watching the startled look on Noctis’ face. “We’re still, uh, talking.”

 _’I don’t give a_ shit! _You could have texted me anything to prove that you were alive! I don’t even know why I’ve waited this long to call you, your stupidity must be rubbing of on me! Where the hell are you? When I get my hands on you you’re gonna wish you took me along!’_

Prompto sighed. “Iris, I’m fine. There’s no need to be worried.”

Pause. _’So is he crazy? Were you right? What are you guys talking about?’_

A look of fear replaced Noctis’ earlier expression. Prompto took a breath. “Actually Iris, everything’s fine. I guess I was wrong.”

Another pause. _’So he’s not some unfaithful mafia hooker?’_

Noctis’ expression turned sour.

Prompto laughed nervously. “Hey, Iris, I really wish that you would stop yelling. He’s right next to me.”

This pause was longer than the others. Prompto was about to ask if she was still there, when she said, _’Listen pal, if you lay a finger on my Prompto, I’ll chop your balls off and stuff them in your-‘_

Prompto hung up.

Noctis looked more scared of Iris herself then her finding out the truth. 

“She, Prompto sighed, “She means well.”

Noctis didn’t seem convinced.

Prompto shook his head. Back to serious talk. “Okay, Noctis, I think it’s time for you to tell me what’s going on.”

Noctis’ face turned sombre. “I… I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to kill you.”

Prompto frowned. That’s a sentence he never thought he’d hear.

Noctis continued. “I just didn’t see another way. I thought if you were just gone, I wouldn’t have to worry like I did. I came to the shop to tell you that nothing was wrong, but when I saw you out in the snow, crying… I decided to take you here. I thought if you had a cozy atmosphere it would be easier to accept that I was fine.”

Prompto grimaced. “You locked the door as soon as we got in here.”

Noctis looked down. “That was a mistake on my part.”

Prompto faltered. “A mistake that you’re… happy about, right?”

Noctis looked at him and smiled. ”Yes, I am happy that I didn’t kill you.”

“I guess I’m glad?” Prompto laughed tensely.

Noctis hugged himself in his coat. It _was_ cold. “There is someone, who… hurts me.” Noctis’ eyes were glued to the floor. “When I realized you weren’t going to let this go, that you’d keep trying to help me... I was afraid that _he_ would find out.”

Prompto remembered Granny saying something similar. “Who is _he_?” He asked as he took a sip of his drink. It was pleasantly warm.

Noctis hesitated, then he sighed. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Prompto spat out his drink, thanking the Gods that they had cleared the floor. He turned to look at Noctis, who looked surprised at his reaction.

“Your what?” Prompto managed to get out.

Noctis shrank back in his seat. “My boyfriend. Do you… do you not like…?”

Prompto shook his head violently, blushing. “N-No! I was just surprised. I didn’t expect it, that’s all.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow and gave a crooked smile. “Really? My mother used to say it was as obvious as day.”

“Used to? Did she change her mind?”

Noctis shook his head. “Oh, no, she’s dead.”

Prompto closed his mouth. “I’m sorry. Your… dad?”

Noctis’ blue eyes shimmered in the lighting of the room. “He ran out before I was born. I never knew him. For all I know, he could be dead, too.”

“I didn’t know that…” Prompto told him softly. “I know how it feels, though. Both of my parents are dead, too.”

Noctis gazed at him. “When?”

“They died in an accident when I was 8. I lived with my uncle and aunt until a while ago, when they kicked me out.”

Noctis nodded.

Prompto realized just how far of track they’ve gotten. “Anyways, back to your, uh, boyfriend.”

Noctis’ face turned grave immediately. “He… he doesn’t like it when I talk to other people. He’s terrified that I’ll tell someone… about what he does to me.”

Prompto paused. “And when you _do_ talk to other people?”  


“Remember when I told you that the place I usually go to closed down?”

Prompto nodded.

“It didn’t really close down. I was talking to the checkout girl, a friend of mine, when all of a sudden, he walks in. He doesn’t say anything. He just grabs my arm and drags me home. I was wearing make-up that day with you, because he hit me. Then he refused to let me go back there, so I went to your coffee shop instead.”

Something in what he said pissed Prompto off. Severely. “So what you’re telling me, is that you tried to kill me, just to try and make sure you wouldn’t get punched? Don’t you see anything wrong with that?!” Prompto realized he was screaming. He didn’t care.

Noctis cringed away, tears welling up in those blue eyes. Prompto couldn’t bring himself to apologize.

“What he did to me that day was a warning. He does that. He gives me a warning that I won’t forget. When I disobey him…”

Prompto waited. ”Well?” 

Noctis started crying as he stood up. He took off his coat and lifted up his shirt, revealing his torso and chest. Prompto dropped his angry glare immediately, instead just staring with a look of dread as he took in Noctis’ flesh. There were all kinds of things decorating his pale skin. Cuts, bruises, welts… burns.

Noctis sniffed as he dropped his shirt and wiped his eyes. “He said that if something like that happened again, he would repeat the birthday punishment. Last year, on my birthday, I went outside for lunch, forgetting that I had a bruise on my face from 2 days before. It was a stupid mistake. I didn’t know he was following me. Someone walked up to me, asking if I was okay, if someone had hit me, and if they should call the police. Sort of like what you did. 

“I realized then, what I had done, and quickly reassured them that it was an accident. When I turned around, he was standing there, just staring at me. When we got home… he made me…” Noctis struggled to get his breathing under control. “He made me eat things. Some were edible. Some weren’t. I had to go to the hospital after he made me eat rusted screws.”

Prompto wiped at a tear he didn’t realize had fallen. “Noctis…I’m so sorry.”

“When I thought I’d have to go through the same thing… the idea of killing someone… seemed way less painful.”

Prompto moved forward without thinking, and gave Noctis a hug. His face was wet with tears as it rested against Prompto’s jacket. He didn’t care. “Noctis, I don’t understand. If you told the police, they’d put him away before he could even get to you.”

Noctis went rigid. Prompto pulled back at the same time Noctis did. “I can’t.”

Prompto shook his head, a sympathetic look on his face. “Yes you can, I can help-“

“You don’t understand.” Noctis said suddenly, fierce and sharp. “I can’t tell him.”

Prompto faltered. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Noctis stood up and started pacing. “I want to leave him. I really do. I want to do what I want, to have friends. Find love. But I can’t. He has… something… on me.”

Prompto said “What?” before realizing just how stupid it was to ask.

Noctis sat back down. “I can’t tell you.”

“How does… he know about it?” Prompto asked instead.

“He wasn’t always like this. There was a time when I loved him. Cherished him. After we had been together for a while, he started getting rougher. Particularly during… sex. After a while, I started fighting back. He was getting desperate to have some way to retaliate. He asked me about something that involved what I… did. I hesitated, and lied, but he noticed. I guess I really am a terrible liar. He was frantic to get me to do whatever he said, taking in mind that I had enough to go to the police. He strapped me to a table, in one last attempt to get me to tell him. Then he got a… a blowtorch… and he…” Noctis buried his face into his hands.

Prompto could barely process all of this information. This was so fucked up. But what could he do about it? Did Noctis do something so terrible he could be imprisoned? 

Prompto took a breath before asking his next question. 

“Noctis, if you were willing to kill me…” Prompto hesitated when he took in Noctis’ pained look, but continued, “didn’t you ever consider killing him?”

Prompto felt dirty, like he had just committed a crime. He couldn’t believe he had just said that. Suggesting murder as a solution. What’s next?

Noctis shook his head, taking it well. “He’s too strong, too big. He used to be a fighter, his physique is outstanding. It was why I went out with him. He looked like he could protect both of us, during a time when I couldn’t do it by myself.”

Prompto felt useless. What does someone do in this situation? He couldn’t just forget Noctis existed. He had to help. “Are you okay with going home?”

Noctis’ smile didn’t reach his eyes. “I’ve survived this long.”

“Will he be okay, you being with me so late?”

Noctis shook his head. “I’ll have to lie. I can’t tell him that I’ve been here with someone.”

Prompto frowned. “So he’s okay if you’re here so late by yourself?”

Noctis bit his lip and looked down. “Probably not.”

Prompto stood up. “I-I can’t just let you go back there. I’ll be worried sick about you the whole time!”

Noctis sighed. “I’ll be fine. On the other hand, you must be exhausted.” 

Prompto _was_ exhausted. He felt like he hadn’t slept in days. But still…

"Isn't there anything you'd like me to do?"

Noctis smiled. "Just having someone to talk to... is enough."

“I feel like I’m letting you go to war.” 

Noctis laughed heartily. It was kinda adorable. “Don’t worry, I’ll stop by the… oh. The coffee shop’s closed.”

Prompto frowned. “Yep. Goodbye income.”

“Can we meet up somewhere else?”

Prompto blinked. “You want to meet up? Isn’t it dangerous, for you?”

“I’m allowed to go out for coffee every weekday.”

Prompto muttered ‘controlling asshat’.

Noctis hugged him suddenly, without any warning, and whispered into his ear, “Please, please… don’t tell anyone. Can I trust you with this?”

Prompto felt the way Noctis was trembling. Maybe he wasn’t as cool with this as he was acting. “I won’t tell a soul.” He whispered back. 

After saying goodbye to Granny, who lived in this bookshop, they went their separate ways. This left Prompto with a lot of time to think about what he could do with this secret. First of all, he couldn’t tell a soul. Not a single soul. This was between him, and Noctis, and them only. This was for Noctis’ safety.

The phone stopped dialing. “Hello?” answered a girl’s voice.

“Iris, you won’t believe what just happened.”


	5. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets the date he's always dreamed of.

“And that’s why you can’t tell anyone.” Prompto finished, after being forced to—in great detail—tell Iris _everything_ that had happened. 

Whilst Iris plopped down onto the couch to take it all in, Prompto quickly observed his surroundings. Even though it felt like he had known Iris for ever, he had never seen the inside of her apartment. He beheld the marvel that was her lounge. Very… pink. Soft pillows adorned the seats, making the whole room look soft. The love heart carpet and stuffed unicorns engraved a frown into Prompto. 

“Your brother seems pretty cool, not to change anything in here. I would have burned this place down long ago. Unicorns scare me.” 

Iris glared at him with her head propped up on her hands. “Your opinion is unasked for. Also, he hasn’t lived here in years.”

“Oh.” 

Iris sat up straighter. “Okay, so what you’re telling me is, Noctis is actually being abused by his boyfriend, who by the way I knew he had, it was clear as day.” 

Prompto was stunned momentarily by her choice of words. Was he the only one who had to be told? 

“So yeah,” she continued, “he takes you to some book store and tries to kill you, then you counter-attack with some kung-fu type shit that you probably learned by playing one of your geeky games and let him sleep on you for a while after he apparently nearly chokes on his own blood. Because _that_ seems like a perfectly rational decision. Afterwards, he wakes up and you guys braid each other’s hair while you bitch about your problems. Finally, you let him return to his psychotic partner after promising you wouldn’t tell anyone about the situation and come straight to me. Did I miss anything?” 

Prompto groaned. “No, Iris, putting it mildly, that’s exactly what happened.” 

Iris nodded. "Cool. What can we do with this information?" 

"Don't make me regret telling you this." 

Iris feigned an offended expression. "Who do you take me for? Some cheap-ass gossipmonger?" 

"This is important, Iris. I need to clear my head—then I'll think of what we can do with this information." 

"Okay. I know what we can do. Let's go job hunting!" 

Prompto didn't express surprise, but that was a bit out of the blue. "Job hunting? Don’t you have school?"

Iris pretended she didn’t hear him. “Job hunting!”

Prompto blinked. “Are you sure?” 

Iris fist pumped enthusiastically. "Yeah! It'll be the ultimate date! For money!" She yelled, a smile in her voice. 

Her optimistic attitude proved infectious, and Prompto found himself grinning. A date with Iris? He was all for it. He could forget about this Noctis business for a while, right? Prompto reckoned he could. 

"Yeah, sounds like fun. I sure as hell could use some of that." 

Iris made a cute noise. "Let's go!"

Prompto kept the smile on his face. "Iris, the sun has yet to rise." 

Iris' smile faltered the tiniest bit. "O-Oh, right! Let's go... to bed!" 

Prompto agreed in the form of a half-hearted "yeah!" 

Iris hmphed at a plan well done. 

Prompto covered his mouth as yawned. "Well, I'll be heading off then." He got up to leave. 

Iris gasped. "No, idiot! You can sleep here." 

Prompto blushed at the thought of sleeping in his crush's house. This was a bit much for his virgin mind (though he told Iris that he wasn't one). "N-Nah, it's fine. I'm starved actually, so I'll just go home to eat." 

Iris pouted. "Ehhh? I can make you food, dummy." 

"It's fine, I can-" 

"Breakfast time!" She suddenly exclaimed. Gods, where did she get the energy? Prompto could barely keep his eyes open. He made a mental note to later on search the apartment for drugs. 

After eating some cereal with rainbow sprinkles on top (the actual fuck?) Prompto was lead to the lounge that now had bedding spread out over the sofa. After a quick sweep to seek out any powdery substances and hide any and all unicorns, Prompto closed his aching eyes and fell asleep on the sofa-bed thingy. 

Prompto woke up to the sound of Iris talking from the other room. He couldn't make out any of the words. Insecurities were the first to strike, wondering if she had company over, strangers seeing his sleeping face. Ugh. He hoped that was _not_ the case. 

He pulled himself up and glanced at the clock, showing that it was around noon. Prompto got up as quietly as he could. Was it her brother? He waited a while, but it was only Iris. On the phone, maybe? 

He approached the door that separated her room from the rest of the apartment. _’Yep,’_ Prompto thought to himself as Iris seemingly continued to talk to herself, _'definitely on the phone'_.

He was about to knock, when he heard an enthusiastic "I know, crazy right?!" come from inside.

Prompto felt bad for eavesdropping, but a smile still crept onto his face anyways. She sounded so cute getting excited on the phone, probably talking to one of her girlfriends. 

"Huh? Why do you care? No, I don't know him, I heard from a friend. I've seen him before though, he's pretty cute." 

Prompto twitched, unconsciously pushing his ear closer to the door. Cute? Did Iris have a boyfriend? A man friend? What was he hearing? 

"I don't know what to do. Maybe if I get a chance to see him, I'll talk to him myself."

Oh, hell no! Prompto didn't like the idea of Iris talking to other guys, let alone guys she called cute. 

"Gods, fine, I won't. You're so overprotective!"

Prompto stifled a laugh, relief flooding through him. Gotta be glad girls look out for each other, and by the way it sounded, it looked like Iris was not to go talk to this _guy_. Praise the Six.

"Okay, I've got a date to attend to. Yeah, yeah, bye-bye you big doofus."

Prompto was about to pop a blood vessel until he realized that _he_ was the date. The idea made him drool. Only then did it occur to him that she just called the person she was talking to a big doofus. Wouldn't be his first choice of words when saying goodbye to a girl, but hey, he had no clue how girls worked.

Sudden approaching footsteps. The word 'shit' plastered itself into Prompto's vision. Prompto's body turned one way, his legs going another. He quietly seizured on the spot, quickly raising his knuckles as if to knock as Iris opened the door.

"O-Oh!" He exclaimed, wondering if she could hear his thundering heartbeat. He quickly retracted his arm. "I was just... uh... coming to see if you were ready to go?" He forced an easy-going smile, but it felt strained.

Iris contemplated him for a moment, probably wondering why he looked like he had just been caught aiding a criminal. Well, technically he has never done that. Right?

Iris seemingly brushed it off with natural elegance, her petite frame leaning against the open door. "Yep, all good. Was wondering when you were gonna stop snoring. Thought a behemoth finished a marathon and broke in here for a power nap."

The strained smile got even strainier. "I try my best."

"Are _you_ ready to go? Your hair looks like seaweed that's still underwater."

The smile got so strained he didn't realize it turned into a frown. "I don't suppose I could borrow your shower?"

Iris shook her head, twirling a lock of hair with her finger. "End of the hall, towels are in the cupboard. If you need some underwear, I've got a few pairs."

Prompto gave a short emotionless laugh. "Very funny."

Iris suddenly walked away for a few seconds, returning with some dark fabric in her hand. "Here, I figure that men can all wear each other’s underwear."

Prompto couldn't form words for a second. "W-W-Why do you have guys'... u-u-underwear?"

Iris' face scrunched up in obvious disgust. "You filthy pervert! They're my brothers!"

Prompto was embarrassed, but his temperature was still dropping from the heat of the thought of Iris keeping random guys' underwear. He sighed in relief.

"Gods, why is everyone so afraid of the subject of me and a male? I'm not a child; I can make my own decisions!" Iris stamped her foot. Prompto didn't comment.

Iris spun on her heel and stalked out the room. "Go shower and think about how you can make it up to me on our date!"

Prompto was paralysed for a while. He got the feeling this wasn't how normal dates were supposed to start. He followed Iris' directions and took a quick but thorough shower. He towelled himself down and picked up the underwear that Iris had given him. Why were they so big? Maybe they only looked big compared to Prompto's lanky frame. Well, maybe not lanky, but not exactly muscled. 

He pulled them on, and they fell back down. Repeat. Prompto finally got them to stay on, pulling on the excess fabric and tying a knot. He took himself in the mirror. It looked painful. He pulled on the rest of his clothes, regretting not having proper attire to go on a date with Iris with. He discreetly borrowed some of Iris' hair products. And make-up. Hell, this was called for.

He got out of the bathroom to see Iris lounging on the coach. A pink jacket with fluffy white balls on the tassels concealed her upper body. Her lower half was clad in some skinny jeans. She looked cute, and hot, at the same time. Prompto thanked every God he could think of.

Iris noticed him staring, and blushed. Prompto did the same. "Y-You look good." Prompto told her, flushing horribly.

Iris pushed past the awkwardness and laughed. "You look terrible. I don't care what you say; I'll buy you a new outfit on our date. I can't walk around and look for a job next to you in that outfit. What will the neighbours think? And... thank you."

Prompto grinned. "Does it look that bad?"

Iris laughed. "You look like you were dressed by a blind stylist, and then had to steal a homeless man's coat to stay warm."

"I get the picture. But you really don't have to, I can-"

Prompto stopped when he saw Iris' face. "I told you I don't care what you say." She glowered.

Prompto backed down considerably. "Okay! You ready, pretty lady?"

Iris beamed.

 

The clothes store Iris picked was intimidating. The price tags made Prompto feel nauseous. 

“Ooh!” Iris said as she took a green duster off a hanger. “What do you think?”

Prompto glanced at it. “Meh.”

Iris gasped. “Meh? I think you’d look good in this.”

“Green is _not_ my colour.”

Iris hummed as she put it back. They spent a few minutes searching the aisles when Iris gasped suddenly. Prompto peered over to her. She was holding a leather jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans. 

She rushed over to Prompto, a smile on her face. “Here you go! _These_ are big boys’ clothes.”

Prompto focused on the material of the jeans. “Is this really ideal for the current weather?”

Iris nodded her head fiercely. “Yeah! Go put it on, you stud.”

Prompto couldn’t hold back the laugh. Iris joined in. Prompto made his way over to the changing room, slipping the outfit on. He looked in the mirror, nearly gasping when he saw himself. He looked… he looked hot. He didn’t want to sound narcissistic, but this outfit brought out a new side to him. A sexy side. He was about to go show Iris when he noticed the price tag. Ifrit’s flaming crotch. What the hell was this made of? 

He considered just taking off right then and there, but he sort of wanted to show Iris first. He opened the curtain and walked out. Iris turned around from another clothes rack. Her eyes widened. “W-Wow, I didn’t know you were gonna look _that_ good in it!”

Prompto blushed and fixated on the floor. “It’s just clothes, Iris.”

Iris scoffed. “’Just clothes’? I’ll have you know that the outfit makes the person. And you’re rockin’ it. We just have to get it!” Iris danced towards him. “Now, go take it off so I can pay.”

“Iris, I’m fairly certain that this is _way_ too expensive. I couldn’t possibly let you-“

Iris grabbed and shook him. His head clicked as it rocked back and forth. “Do you want to look dazzling next to me or not?”

Prompto was pretty sure something was about to snap.

“Well do you? Do you care about what you look like with me?” Iris continued.

“Well, yes, but-“

“Perfect!” Iris beamed. “Go take it off.”

Prompto sighed in defeat.

After paying (much to Prompto’s discomfort), Iris made him change into his new clothes in one of the restrooms. He wanted to leave his ugly outfit in the toilet, but he decided to just put them in the plastic bag the new ones came in. He always thought leather looked cheesy, but this… he couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his face when he took himself in from the mirror.

He left the restroom, Iris waiting for him. “Well, hello baby.” She said in a seductive tone.

Prompto could have exploded in happiness.

After going through some stores to ask if they were hiring, they stopped at a big fancy coffee shop on the corner of a building. Prompto looked at Iris with a half-smile. “Yeah, right. There’s no way.”

Iris took hold of him, dragging closer to the building “Let’s go check it out!” She exclaimed, grinning.

Prompto let himself be dragged. “Iris, don’t have any hope for this place.”

Iris rolled her eyes as they entered. It was toasty and warm in here. Prompto took a look around. This place was _fancy_. Hanging lights with delicate shades hung from the ceiling. The booths were polished and decorated. 

“This is a coffee shop?” Prompto asked Iris, a tad incredulous at the scenery. 

There were two people behind the counter. A blonde girl and a guy with glasses. The guy looked up at them. “Ah, hello there. Can I help you?”

Prompto was about to say no, when Iris quickly piped in. “We’re wondering if you’re hiring.” 

Prompto was taken aback by her frankness, and the guy seemed to be too. “I see.” He said as he adjusted his glasses. “May I ask if you have had any past experience?”

Prompto was surprised he was playing along. Iris informed him that she had worked part-time and Prompto full-time at the (now closed) coffee shop.

The guy made a small startled noise. “Really?”

Both Prompto and Iris were confused with this response. “Yes.” Prompto told him.

The guy nodded in affirmation. “I had heard that it had closed down recently.”

Prompto frowned. “You had?”

“I used to be the manager there, before I became manager here.” He told them.

Prompto refused to gasp out loud. 

“A good friend of mine was the current manager. I assume you two know him?”

Prompto forced a smile. “Yeah, he's a good guy.” Iris nodded along, looking like she was smiling in agreement, but was probably trying not to laugh.

The guy nodded slowly. “Well, your timing couldn’t be more perfect. The couple that used to work here quit when they realized they were going to have a baby. We were just about to put a sign up. Would you two be interested in the job?” 

Prompto focused every part of himself to not let his mouth hang open. He turned to Iris, wondering why she hadn’t said yes yet, only to see her mouth hanging open. Woah.

“Yes, it sounds like a wonderful opportunity.” Prompto told him quickly, mustering up the most polite tone he could.

The guy smiled. “Wonderful. My name is Ignis, and the girl behind the counter’s name is Luna.

“H-Hey!” Luna said from behind the counter with a smile.

Ignis turned back to Prompto and Iris. “Will you be able to start tomorrow?”

They nodded as one. 

After exchanging details with Ignis, they walked out of the fancy coffee shop with information informing Prompto that he now had a full-time job five days a week, and that Iris had a part-time job 3 days a week on what seemed to be the busiest days.

Prompto was still in shock. “What just happened?”

Iris didn’t seem any less surprised. “I have no idea.”

Prompto stared at the paper with the details, his gaze glued to the weekly payment. “Holy shitballs.”

Iris began to laugh as she took his hand and started walking. “I can’t believe this just happened. Prompto, be my personal good luck charm forever?”

Prompto grinned. “Ice cream?”

Iris led the way.

Once they made it to a table with ice cream in their hands, they relaxed under the sun that was now shining between some clouds. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until Iris got a phone call. Her expression darkened as she listened to the voice. “Why do you do this? I’ll be right over.” The person said something. “I don’t care if you don’t want me to. I’ll be there in a bit.” She hung up, visibly angry. 

“Prompto, I’m sorry, I have to go. That _stupid_ brother got into another fight. He said that ‘one of the little assholes got me in the face.’” She mimicked a man’s voice. “And now he has a black eye.”

Prompto noticed the sun was blocked by clouds again. “Iris, it’s fine. You should go help him. Mend his wounds, right?” He put a smile on.

Iris sighed. “Sorry I have to cut this early.”

Prompto shook his head quickly. “N-No, this was perfect! I’ve had a blast with you, and now we’re rocking new jobs. Thank you for today.”

She smiled. “You’re welcome.”

Iris left. Prompto leaned against his chair. Being alone really did give you time to think. Prompto was pretty sure he had blown his chance to move back in with his uncle, even though it was such a minor thing that he had done to do so. Maybe he was really just that bad as a teenager. But now he had a new job, and his relationship with Iris seemed to be floating in the right direction. He felt… contempt. 

Besides having to think of a way to help with the whole Noctis thing, suddenly his life seemed to be a whole less shitty all of a sudden. This was good. Great, even. Prompto left for home with a smile on his face. 

On his way, he passed by the bookstore where Granny lived without even realizing until he was at the door . Prompto decided to say hello, being quite fond of the old lady.

He opened the door, the bell ringing. A customer was just about to leave, so Prompto stood aside. After the they left, Granny looked over to him. “Oh, hello Prompto, dear! What brings you to my store?” She asked in a kind voice. So different from the last time they met.

“I was walking home,” Prompto told her, “and decided to pop by to say hi.”

Granny laughed. “You’re so sweet. Can I get you anything?”

Prompto declined politely. “No, thanks, I’m good.”

“Well you have a good day, dearie.”

Prompto nodded, leaving. It sounded like that should have been awkward, but it wasn’t. 

He turned to walk home, but fell short when he saw Noctis walking up to him. Well, not walking. Limping. Oh.

Prompto rushed forward. “Noctis, are you okay?” He took in Noctis’ face, the right side swelled even underneath all that make-up. “Are you in pain? Is there anything I can do?” Prompto hastily tried to relieve him. He knew he shouldn’t have let him go home! What the hell is wrong with him?

Noctis’ eyes looked dead when they looked into Prompto’s. If that surprised Prompto, then Noctis' next words blew him away.

“Prompto… who did you tell?”


	6. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto explains himself to Noctis after Iris tells someone about his secret.

Prompto wanted to lie. He wanted so badly to say that he didn't tell anyone. But he just couldn't bring himself to. 

"I-I..." Prompto swallowed. "I told Iris. But I swear, she wouldn't have told anyone, she promised me she wouldn't-" 

" _You_ promised." 

Prompto bit his tongue. Noctis took a breath. 

"I don't know why I'm surprised." 

Prompto took his hand, clasping even when Noctis tried to pull away. "Noctis, I'm so sorry, I had no idea Iris would tell anyone! The chances that she would have told someone that your boyfriend would have known-" 

Noctis ripped his hand free. "He's _not_ my boyfriend. Not anymore." 

Prompto cringed. "Did he make you do... your birthday?" 

Noctis sniffed as he shook his head. "He decided that feeding me metal wasn't good enough, so he decided to teach me a lesson that would please him... physically." 

Prompto blanched. "Oh Gods..." 

Noctis sighed, suddenly looking very tired. "Can we go sit down?" 

"What are you doing standing up? Did you limp all the way here?" 

Noctis said nothing. 

"Why would you do that?" Prompto demanded. 

"I didn't want to stay there." 

Prompto's tone was disbelieving. "And he just _let_ you leave?" 

"He left when he was finished. He hates seeing me cry. It sounds sweet out of context." 

Prompto didn't have anything to say to that. He carefully led Noctis inside, the bell tingling. Thank the Gods it seemed no one else was in here but Granny, who let out a gasp as she saw Noctis' limping figure. 

"Oh, honey..." She cried, Prompto surprised that she seemed aware of his situation. Noctis burst into tears as he hugged the old lady, who immediately began to pat his back and whisper things into his ear. She led him into the room in the back. She was gone for a bit, soon returning alone. 

"He needs a little time to calm down." She told him, taking a seat behind the counter. She sighed. "I'm sure that you already know about his relationship with his... _partner?_ "

Prompto leaned against one of the book shelves. "I am. But I'm confused. I thought he couldn't tell anyone about this. How do you know?" 

"I guess it's understandable that you'd want to know."

Prompto waited.

"It was last year," she started, "I was driving home, and I miraculously—totally by chance—saw this boy lying in an alley. Even though he might have just been homeless, I pulled over to see if he was alright, and I'm so thankful that I did. He wouldn't respond when I called out, and as soon as I tried to lift him up, he started coughing up blood, soon vomiting. I started freaking out at this point, until the most unusual thing bounced onto the pavement from his mouth. It was a screw." 

Granny visibly cringed at the memory. "I got him into the back of my car and rushed him to the hospital. On the way he seemed to momentarily regain his consciousness, throwing up even more. Not that I cared, I was too worried that he was going to die. He murmured something about how he shouldn't be there, and that he had to go home before he got into even more trouble. He passed out not too long after. After arrival, he was taken to the emergency room, where the doctors came to ask me some questions. I answered to the best of my ability. Then I asked them, I said 'what ever could have happened to make someone throw up a screw'? They told me it must have been induced digestion.

"They told me that he had internal bleeding and required surgery. So, after I left, I decided that every day after work I would come to see him. To be honest, I'm surprised they even let me. But no one knew who to contact, Noctis didn't have a phone, a wallet, anything. I can't remember how long it took for him to open his eyes, but when he did, oh... I was so relieved.

"I was sitting next to him, when suddenly he asked me, _'Am I dead?'_. After the initial surprise, I told him, _'No, you're not. You're in a hospital. Do you remember what happened?'_. His face turned fearful, and I tried to convince him to tell me before the nurse came back. _'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I'm trying to help you.'_ I said, as if speaking to a small child, knowing the effects of drugs like the ones they injected into him. He told me a story so sickening… I’ll never forget it. I asked if I should call the police, and he begged me not to. I asked if he had any reason for me not to, and he told me how if the person who did this to him knew he had spoken up, he would tell them what he had done. 

"I asked what it was, and he pleaded to me that if he told me, I wouldn't tell anyone. He sounded delirious, so I took the advantage, crossing my heart, and giving him my word. He told me why, and I listened to his whole-"

"Wait!" Prompto interrupted before he could stop himself. "You _know?!_ "

Granny looked surprised, but then smiled. "Ah, so he hasn't told you."

Prompto shook his head. "So, what happened?"

Now it was Granny's turn to shake her head. "I'm sorry, my dear, that is not a story for me to tell."

Prompto's mouth fell open in disbelief. "What? But you could just..." He faltered when he realized it was hopeless. "I-I understand."

Granny smiled gratefully. "Thank you, sweetie." She brushed away some strands of hair that fell in her face. "After I had heard his story, I promised him that it was safe with me, and he started crying he was so relieved. He asked what he should call me, so I asked him, _’What would you like to call me?’_. He thought for a moment, before answering _’You look like a Granny.’_ I laughed at his bluntness, but I was also happy. I always wanted to have a child, but I just so happen to be infertile. So I asked him, _’Would you like to call me Granny?’_ , and he nodded back. Ever since that day, he would come to see me at my shop whenever he could.”

Prompto tilted his head. “But if you knew all this time, why did he want someone to talk to about this?”

Granny nodded, understanding. “As much as I value him as a… friend, I told him the first time he came to visit me that I didn’t want him talking to me about anything that was going on at his home. I wouldn’t be able to stay calm and not call the police. He always makes sure to put on his make-up before he comes here. It’s sad, but I can’t do anything about it.”

Prompto shook his head grimly. “What happened after he got better?”

“I don’t have all the details, but I arrived one day and he was already gone. I asked about him, and they told me that someone else had already come to pick him up.”

Prompto took all of this in. He managed a smile. “Are you okay with _me_ calling you Granny?”

She giggled. It made Prompto want to hug her. “Sweetie, everyone calls me Granny now.”

“I’d better go see how he’s doing now.” Prompto told her. She gave a thumbs up. He couldn’t hold back the grin. A grin that slowly faded as he made it closer to the backroom. He opened the door, slipping inside. Noctis was sitting on the seat.

“You know,” Noctis said after a while, “I’ve searched all over this seat, and I haven’t found any traces of your blood.”

Prompto forced a smile. “Maybe you’re not looking hard enough. You hit the table pretty hard, though, maybe there’s blood there?”

Noctis smirked despite himself. “Maybe.”

Prompto took a seat next to him. “It seems every time I sit here, some different kind of trouble accompanies.”

Noctis hummed in agreement.

Prompto sighed, nausea swirling in his stomach. “Noctis, I’m so sorry… I had no idea that Iris would ever tell someone. I’m still having trouble believing it.”

Noctis said nothing for the longest time. Finally, he spoke. “Prompto. It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not! Because I couldn’t keep my mouth shut you had to go through… you had to…” Prompto felt sick to his very core. 

Noctis put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Listen, I've been thinking about it... and I don’t blame you. If the situation was switched, I would have trusted my best friend with a secret like this, too.”

Prompto blinked past tears that snuck into his eyes. “I shouldn’t be the one who gets comforted in this scenario.”

Noctis leaned back to rest against the windowsill, the curtains now open, light streaming into the room. 

“If you don’t mind me asking… what happened?” Prompto asked gently, looking at the floor.

Noctis regarded Prompto momentarily, who quickly said, “I’m sorry, that was a stupid thing to ask, I-“

“It’s fine.” Noctis interrupted. Prompto shut up. 

Noctis took a deep breath before starting. “I was at the apartment, preparing him dinner; when all of a sudden he rips the door open. He slammed it shut and runs towards me, picking up the pan I was using, and slams it into the side of my head. I fell backwards; too shocked to do much of anything, except for asking what I did wrong. He started screaming at me that I didn’t love him, and that I betrayed him yet again. I started to say that I didn’t, but he wouldn’t hear it. He was trying to pin me down… when I remembered what you told me.”

Prompto was surprised. He didn’t expect to be in this story. “What _I_ told you?”

Noctis nodded. “You asked me if I had considered killing him.”

Prompto shot up. “Holy fuck, you _killed_ him?!”

“No!” Noctis yelled quickly, “I just thought of that when I decided I was sick of being useless.”

Prompto frowned as he sat back down. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Noctis continued. “Useless. Always the one who’s crying. Before I knew what he was mad about, I thought of what you would have done in that situation. I imagined that you would try your hardest to beat the living shit out of anyone who tried to hurt you. I’m still bruised from when I hit that table because of you.”

Prompto gave a little smile. “All I did was get out of the way. It’s not my fault you jumped into it.”

Noctis laughed. “I guess not.” He seemed to relax the slightest bit. “I was so tired of him, I just couldn’t shut up and take it. I wanted to do something.”

Prompto was curious. “What did you do?”

Noctis chuckled. “I curled my fingers into his hair and pulled his head down with as much force as I could—right at the same moment that I used the same amount of pressure to shove my elbow upwards.”

Prompto winced. “Ouch.”

Noctis nodded. “In the eye.”

Prompto couldn’t figure out why, but he was thrilled. “I’m so… happy I don’t know what to do.” He told Noctis. “For you to fight back against such an opponent… that’s extraordinary.”

Noctis blushed, looking down. “E-Even after I did it, when he… you know… I felt like I could put up with it. I’m sure that next time I won't cry. Next time I'll make sure it won't affect-“

Prompto put his hand up suddenly, successfully stopping Noctis in his tracks. “Noctis… what the hell did you just say?”

Noctis hesitated. “That it won’t affect me?”

“What do you mean _next time?”_ Prompto practically snarled. “You’re going back to that asshole?”

Noctis winced. “Prompto, I have to…”

“No, you don’t! You can just tell me what you did; it won’t change my opinion of you!” Prompto yelled.

“And what would that be?” Noctis inquired.

“That you are an incredibly brave and amazing person,” Prompto said with confidence, “who doesn’t deserve a fraction of the pain that he receives.”

Noctis stared at Prompto, mouth open the tiniest bit. “I… I-I can’t…”

“Yes you can!” Prompto shouted. “And even if you don’t, you best not think for a second that I’ll just _let_ you go back to that place. I made the mistake of letting you go back once, and it won’t happen again. I’ll beat you unconscious if that’s what it’ll take.”

Noctis fixated on something on the floor, his face twitching slightly. “If it means that much to you, I’ll make up some excuse for him and stay at a hotel.”

“You have to go to the police! You should have done so from the start!”

Noctis swallowed. “You don’t understand, I can’t-“

“I do understand.” Prompto told him, thinking his next words carefully, “Granny told me that you told her your secret.”

Noctis’ eyes narrowed. “She said that?”

Prompto quickly backtracked. “She thought I already knew.” He said quickly. “And in case you haven’t noticed, she doesn’t hate you!”

Noctis opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out. 

Prompto sighed, forcing himself to calm down. “Look, if you don’t want to tell me, fine. But you _have_ to at least go to a hotel."

Noctis nodded, an odd expression on his face.

"What?" Prompto asked.

Noctis sighed. "Can we just drop all of this for now? I'm so tired of it. We need a new subject."

"And what subject would that be?"

"I don't know, like... your clothes. You no longer look homeless."

Prompto laughed dryly. "Why, thank you."

"You actually look hot in those."

"So I've been told." Prompto nodded, only hesitating after he realized what had just been said.

"Why don't you dress like this more often?" Noctis asked before Prompto could say anything else.

"Uh, if you haven't taken note of my previous outfits, I'm like shit poor. Iris bought these for me and I don't even—oh!" Prompto shouted suddenly.

Noctis jumped. "What the heck?"

"Shit poor!" Prompto laughed excitedly.

Noctis slowly slid away from him.

"I got a new job! Gods, how could I have forgotten? Iris and I both got a job at this fancy coffee shop." Prompto explained.

"Well, that's good, right?" Noctis asked.

Prompto nodded enthusiastically. "Damn straight!"

After Prompto calmed down, he quickly snuck in a question. "Noctis, how did you know that I told someone?"

"Oh, once he finished... me... he told me that this was what I got for not keeping my mouth shut."

Prompto swallowed what felt like a living creature. "O-Oh."

The awkwardness posed too much for Prompto's brain to handle.

"Hey, Noctis, I've gotta go... can you handle all of that hotel business?"

"Got it under control." Noctis confirmed.

Prompto left after receiving some cookies from Granny (for being such a good boy, apparently), and started to head for home when he received a text from Iris. 

_'Sorry for ditching u, stupid bro always getting into trouble :P'_

Prompto stopped walking. Should he tell her that he wanted to talk? To be honest, his vocal chords couldn't take this much strain. Plus, he really was tired. Long day... 

_'All good, have a good night'_ he texted instead.

He received a _':D'_ in response. Prompto sighed.

He opened the door to his apartment, closing it behind him. It was still cold in here, unsurprisingly. Prompto went to throw off his ugly coat when his hands caressed leather. Oh, yeah. He was astonishingly warm and snug in his leather and jeans. Weird. He removed his neatly folded coffee shop paper from his back pocket and placed it on the bare table. It lay there as if on a pedestal. It might as well be.

He was getting used to the temperature of the warmish shower, when he received a phone call. "For real?!" He whined as he turned off the water and quickly grabbed for his phone on the stool next to the bathroom door. "Yes?" He answered quickly, regretting not grabbing a towel. Wait... was this deja vu? Nah.

 _"Uh, hey Prompto."_ A guy's voice answered.

Prompto grimaced, still feeling fucking cold. "Hey, Noctis, what's up?"

 _"I'm in a bit of a situation..."_ Noctis told him.

Prompto hesitated. "A violent situation?"

Noctis paused on the other line. _"Not exactly."_

Prompto grabbed a towel from under the sink. "So... what is it?"

_"Well, I... don't have any money on me. All sources of payment are at my apartment."_

"Uh... shit." 

_"Granny told me that she would let me stay with her for as long as I want, after going into maximum detail for what she could cook for me. She's treating me like her own child. It's not bad, actually."_ Noctis said.

Prompto grinned at the thought of Granny worrying over Noctis. "I guess you don't have a choice, huh?"

Noctis hummed on the other end. _"I guess not."_

"Hang tight, soldier." Prompto said in an official tone.

Silence. _"That was me saluting. I just realized you couldn't see me."_

Prompto pursed his lips. "Okay, you're _so_ weird."

Noctis' laugh rang from the phone. _"Bye-bye."_

Prompto grinned. "Bye."

Prompto finished his shower, his muscles relaxing under the warmth of the water. He was totally mellow when he collapsed onto his bed, his chocobo pajamas snuggling close to his body. 

He was warmed with the feeling that he had friends—granted they had tons of issues—that he could laugh with. Well, only two, but still. He felt like a grownup who just joined social media. Hopefully he'd make friends with the girl behind the counter at his new job. Same goes for the manager, who hopefully is as intelligent as he seems and not some jack-off fuckstick. But that can wait till tomorrow.

For now, he just lay there, snuggling into his bed. He kissed the picture of his mother on the bedside table like he had done so many times before, sleep pulling him under whilst he thought about ways in which his life was _not_ completely shitty.


	7. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issues occur, and Noctis moves in with Prompto for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, been a bit busy with other stuff X3
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, tried my best!

Prompto woke up from a nightmare, his forehead slick with sweat. If thinking of good things before bed led to dreaming about being skewered by a unicorn’s horn, that was the _last_ time he was gonna do that shit. Gods, he hated those things.

He squinted though the darkness to see the time. It was 4 in the morning. Prompto rubbed his sore eyes. Way to start the first day of his new job. Prompto blamed unicorns.

Prompto washed his face, waking himself up slightly. The bags under his eyes were totally visible, leaving Prompto to have to conceal them with a small amount of make-up. Well, it wasn’t getting any later, so he decided to go for a walk after (a shitty) breakfast. Prompto sighed as he put on his old coat and pants. As much as he adored his new outfit, it was just too cold this early in the morning. He found his beanie in the closet, pulling it on over his hair.

When he got out into the snow it was so cold that he considered going back inside altogether. He instead kept walking, thinking of fire and lava. Who was it that told him that if you think about being warm, you will be? Well, whoever it was, they can go fuck themselves, because that was complete and utter bullshit. Prompto shivered as he hugged himself tighter.

He walked for a while, not really having a destination in mind. As cold as he was, Prompto actually enjoyed walking in the dark. Sticking to the less busy streets, he didn’t have to constantly worry about bumping into other people. The result was being left alone with his thoughts, the sounds of his boots flattening snow oddly calming. 

He was thinking of something between world domination and the odd flavour of blood when out of nowhere he bumped into someone, falling backwards. “S-Sorry!” He quickly told the person before he saw their face. Then he did.

“Noctis?” Prompto asked, still not entirely sure due to the gloom.

“Yeah. Ow.” Noctis said as he rubbed his forehead. 

“Okay, why are you stalking me? There’s just no way that we could’ve bumped into each other by chance.”

“Actually, I was on my way to see you.”

“So you decided to, I don’t know, run ahead and smack into me?” 

Noctis shook his head. “I wasn’t following you.”

Prompto shot him a disbelieving look. _”Really?”_

Noctis let out a frustrated breath. “Yes! I’m actually in a bit of a situation right now.”

Prompto waited. “Well?”

Noctis hesitated. “Ah, uh, you see, while I was at Granny’s… we were making cookies. And while that _sounds_ fine, it is actually a lot more difficult than it seems.”

Prompto peered at Noctis through narrowed eyes. “I’m gonna guess you didn’t come all this way to give me cookies.”

Noctis bit his lip. “Well, we were so busy going back and forth with ingredients and cookie cutters that I dropped a dough roller. And Granny didn’t see it. When she came forward she stepped on it… and fell backwards… and fractured her hip.”

An odd noise escaped Prompto as his jaw fell open. “She _what?_ ”

Noctis flinched. “She fell over, and when she hit the floor this nasty crack rang out. Followed by some screaming and cursing. It was rather traumatising. For me I mean. She said some words that I didn’t even know existed. There was this one word that-“

“Noctis!” Prompto yelled. “What happened?”

“Oh, yes, right.” Noctis coughed. “She’s in the hospital.”

Prompto sagged. “And you couldn’t have phoned me?”

“I thought you would’ve been asleep.”

Prompto twitched. “And you don’t think _that_ would’ve been enough incentive to wake me up?”

Noctis faltered. “Well, when you put it like that…”

Prompto groaned. “Is she okay?”

Noctis nodded. “After she was lain down she said that she didn’t hurt anymore.”

“Well, after work I’ll have to go and see her.”

Noctis hummed in agreement. Prompto waited. Noctis just stood there, looking uncomfortable. He was holding a bag with stuff inside.

“What? Is there anything else you want to tell me?” Prompto demanded, grouchier than usual this early in the morning. 

Noctis swallowed. “Granny’s place is sort of off-limits right now.”

Prompto didn’t get it. “So?”

Noctis sighed in exasperation. “I can't stay there anymore.”

 _”Shit.”_ Prompto murmured as he realized what Noctis was saying. This fatigue was starting to piss him off. “What are you gonna do?”

"I went back to my apartment to grab some essentials,” Noctis shook the bag he was holding, "so I guess I can go to a hotel."

Prompto didn't really like the sound of Noctis staying at a hotel all alone. There was another idea, but he didn’t want to suggest it. He really didn’t want to. Fuck, he was going to.

“I… _suppose_ you could stay at my place.” He told Noctis.

Noctis’ features lit up. _”Really?_ You mean it?”

Prompto gave an expressionless smile. “Like you weren’t aiming to stay at my place this whole time.”

Noctis gasped. “Do you really think I would do that?”

Prompto raised his eyebrow in question. Noctis gave a grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wait," Prompto said, "how is he okay with you taking stuff and leaving? What did you tell him?"

Noctis shivered. "I'll tell you later, can we just get inside for now?"

Prompto swallowed as he turned around. “Let’s go then.”

Noctis rushed to his side. They continued the march back to Prompto’s apartment, reaching Prompto's door before he finally decided to say something. “You,” he pointed at Noctis, “go away.”

Noctis’ smile didn’t entirely leave, but it definitely weakened. “Pardon?”

Prompto opened the door and stepped inside. “Go away. Leave. Hit the bricks. Give me 5 minutes.” 

Noctis nodded in understanding. “So, do you-“ 

Prompto slammed the door in his face. Prompto all of a sudden felt like a girl who was about to have a boy in her room for the first time. This place was _dirty_. Shit.

He ran to his room first, clearing empty plates from the floor. He rushed to hide his stuffed chocobo and a rather scandalous magazine with a raunchy front cover. He fixed his sheets and pillows, nearly fainting when he found used underwear jammed between the mattress and bed frame. Was he always such a slob?

He glanced at the clock, only 3 minutes having gone by. He raced to clear the kitchen counter, piling filthy plates and pushing them to the back of a cabinet. There were so many plastic containers to throw away that he lost count. He snatched miscellaneous objects up from the carpet and shoved them into a spare closet. He ripped the bag out of the trash and replaced it with a new one.

He was left standing in the middle of the now-clean room with a massive bag of junk, when there was a knock on the door. "Prompto?" Noctis called from behind it.

Prompto scanned for a place to shove it. He couldn't be seen in this state. He would know. Noctis would know that this whole time Prompto had been cleaning up his shitty apartment. No. It can't be. Prompto backed up against the wall, his back knocking the window open.

"Prompto, I'm coming in..." Noctis called out.

Prompto was 5 seconds away from cardiac arrest when he had an idea. He stared out the window, taking note of the alley that was formed between his building and the next.

The door handle clicked. Prompto edged his arms out of the window, the frosty air giving him chills. The bag wobbled unsteadily.

"Prompto?" The door started to open.

Prompto gave a little screech as he dropped the bag and spun around. Noctis walked in, surprised to see Prompto by an open window. "Uh, are you okay?"

Prompto nodded, cringing at the sound of the bag hitting the ground. Noctis looked worried. "You weren't trying to jump were you?"

Irritation replaced his earlier emotions. "What? No!"

Noctis came closer to peer out the window. "Is there something out there?"

Prompto’s earlier emotions came flooding back. _"No!"_ he yelled as he stepped into Noctis' path. They both froze. "I mean, the view is terrible from this window. You don't want to see that..." Prompto forced a chuckle.

"Uh, okay?" Noctis turned around to examine the place.

Prompto was busy trying to remember how to breathe when he rushed to take hold of Noctis, his hand reaching out for the closet that Prompto shoved all those things into. He took hold of his coat, Noctis’ body slipping forward and recoiling within. “W-What?” He asked.

“Don’t what me! What are _you_ doing?” Prompto demanded, sweating too much for the current temperature.

“The door was slightly open, so I thought I’d close it.” Noctis explained, looking sort of freaked out by Prompto’s reaction.

Prompto nodded quickly, probably looking like he was on something. “Okay! First of all, rules. Can’t go wrong with rules. First, do not open _any_ cupboard.”

“Uh, why?” Noctis asked.

Prompto thought about it. “I haven’t checked for rodents. Don’t want you going back to the hospital for catching some disease, gotta be safe.”

Noctis nodded as if it made perfect sense. “Ah, good thinking.”

Prompto wanted to frown. He really bought that? Whatever. “I’ll bring back lunch. So… uh… don’t worry about that. As for things to do, all I really have are video games. So play those to keep yourself busy in case you don’t want to go outside.”

“Cool.”

“If you want to take a shower, the towels are under the sink, okay? As for clothes… I don't suppose you brought any in that bag?” 

Noctis shook his head. "I was sort of in a rush. Wallet, phone, make-up, and a coat."

Prompto quickly left the living room, returning shortly. “Okay, I put some clothes for you on the bed, just in case you _need_ to change.”

Noctis gave a warm smile. “Thank you for doing this for me, it really means a lot.”

Prompto grinned. “I am pretty awesome.”

Prompto slipped out to find some bedding for Noctis, returning to find him with his head out the window, watching the sunrise.

“You’re not going to jump, are you?” Prompto mocked, a smile on his face.

Noctis laughed. “Thinking about it. For fun of course. Someone left a bag there down in the alley, reckoning it would be soft enough to land on.”

Prompto was glad Noctis couldn’t see his smile disappear. “H-Here you go, all done.” He smoothed the duvet over the sofa. “I’m just forewarning you, it gets _really_ cold in here.”

“It’s fine, Prompto. Better here than in a hotel.”

Prompto didn’t let the fact that that made him sad reach his face. Noctis would rather stay in a hotel all alone than stay in his own home? Which reminded him...

“Hey, how is _he_ just, okay letting you not stay with him?” Prompto asked.

Noctis looked surprised for a little bit, before relaxing. “Oh, yeah, I told him that my aunt—which I don’t really have, but he doesn’t know that—bumped into me on the street and was suspicious of all the bruises I had. She told me that if I didn’t stay with her and prove that no one would come looking for me, she would go to the police. He instantly backed down and told me not to fuck it up. Simple, really.”

“Oh.”

“Yep.”

After waiting for what felt like forever, Prompto put on his proper clothes and collected his things. “You sure you’re gonna be okay?” He asked before he left the room. 

“I’m perfect. Glad to be here.” Noctis replied. If he was upset he didn’t show it. 

“Well, I’ll be back to bring you lunch, okay? Oh, you probably haven’t had breakfast, I-“

“No, I ate. No worries.” Noctis told him quickly.

“Okay.”

“And, Prompto. How about I come to you for lunch? I’d love to see where you work now.”

Prompto was startled, but didn’t show too much surprise on his face. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s actually a good idea. Let’s do that. I’ll come and get you, okay?”

“Sounds good to me.” 

“Bye, then.”

“Bye!” Noctis called out as Prompto closed the door.

Prompto left his building with a smile on his face. 

 

He made it to the coffee shop 5 minutes early. He was greeted with warm air as soon as he stepped inside. It was like a dream come true to work here.

“Ah!” Ignis exclaimed when he saw him. “Prompto, right?”

“Mmhm.” Prompto hummed.

“Well, first things first, you’re gonna need an apron. I’ve got one for you.” Ignis said as he handed it to Prompto. It was beautiful. He would wear this in public. He slipped it on, mildly surprised it fit fantastically.

“Is it one size fits all?” Prompto asked.

Ignis shook his head. “No, I memorised your figure. One look, it’s all I need.”

Prompto was slightly awed by that.

It was great fun getting to learn how all the machines worked. It was like the future compared to the stained garbage from the old shop. Ignis was very helpful, observant, and kind at the same time. Prompto wondered if he might have been one of the Gods in human form. He looked so smart in his glasses. And he looked so cool in his apron… Prompto pursed his lips. Yeah, gonna stop thinking about that subject. 

Prompto instantly got along with Luna. She was _awesome_. He couldn’t wait for Iris to properly meet her. She would arrive half an hour after 3, in the meantime Prompto could only bite his lips in anticipation. After learning how to make a ton of coffees he hadn’t even heard of, he got to serve some customers, and none of them seemed like crazy hobo mafia hookers. Prompto grinned at the choice of words in his thoughts. His life was so weird.

“Whatcha doin?” Luna peered over his side.

Prompto startled. “Just thinking how lucky I am to get this job. This place is amazing.”

Luna gave a dazzling grin. “I know, right? You’re doing well, though. I wanted to ask you…”

Prompto raised an eyebrow.

“Can you make _me_ a coffee? Like, one that that you used to make at your old coffee shop.”

“Uh, sure, I guess.” Prompto told her.

She took over the counter as Prompto quickly made a coffee. She didn’t specify what she wanted, so he figured she would be fine with anything. He made her a chocolate frappe. Prompto’s insides started dancing at the name of the particular drink. Weird.

He handed it to Luna just as an elderly man paid for a drink. She took a sip from the straw, seemingly not caring about what it was. 

“Mmh! This is really good! Have you tried this?” She practically shoved it in his face.

“Uh, no I actually don’t like-“

“Try it, come on!” Luna whined cutely.

Prompto sighed, surrendering. “Okay.” He took a sip, pulling away in surprised. Holy shit. “It’s good. Did _I_ make this?”

Luna laughed. “Best coffee in Insomnia, I swear!”

Prompto was drawn back to his first memory with Noctis, how he had told him to try someone else’s brand. Was he right? The idea made Prompto feel strange.

After finishing his entire frappe, much to his own surprise, he got back to work. He was smiling so much to the customers that it was starting to hurt his face, but he didn’t mind. 

A long while later, Ignis walked up to him from the back room. “Well, Prompto, your training certainly seems to be going well. Luna tells me that you’re a natural, even though she knows you just worked at another coffee shop. Odd girl.”

Prompto gave a genuine smile. “It’s great to be working with such knowledgeable people. If I had to name every drink on your menu…”

Ignis laughed, and even _that_ was somehow neat and tidy. “Yes, but that will come with time. For now, I think you’ll pass your training. Keep up the good work.”

“Yes, sir!” Prompto felt so giddy right now he could vomit rainbows.

“Please, call me Ignis.” He said as he adjusted his glasses.

“Ignis.” Prompto said his name to prove that he got the point.

Ignis turned to leave, but Prompto quickly got his attention. “Uh, Ignis, I was wondering what your policy on lunch breaks were?” He cringed internally, but it was question that had to be asked.

“Of course,” Ignis said, keeping professional, “Luna will fill you in on the details.”

“Thank you.” Prompto told him as he walked back to the back room. He turned to see Luna rush past him to serve a customer. After she was finished, he called out to her. “Hey, Luna, Ignis said that you had the details on lunch breaks?”

Luna nodded. “Yep! Usually, everyone working will get individual half-hours, to insure that the counter is always attended. If you’d prefer it, you could have the first break.”

Prompto wanted to tell that it was fine, that he didn’t mind her having the first break, but he suddenly imagined Noctis opening a cupboard, a stuffed chocobo falling out. “Thanks, Luna. When does that start?” 

Luna looked over to the not-tilted fancy clock on the wall. “First person can start anytime from 11 to 12. It’s half past 11 now, so why don’t you take off now?”

“Gotcha. Thank you very much.” He said to her as he slipped the apron off. “Is it fine if I leave my bag here?”

“Sure. The store’s sweeped before closing, so don’t worry about losing anything.” 

Prompto shoved his apron into his bag, leaving it on a chair behind the counter. He grabbed his apartment keys (the spare being with Noctis) and left the shop. 

He made it to his apartment shortly after, walking over to his door. He observed it closely. No smoke coming out. No screaming. Good start. He placed his ear against it. He couldn't hear... well anything really. Maybe he was out.

Prompto opened the door cautiously. Silence. Huh. He closed it gently and looked around. The bedroom door was slightly open, so he decided to take a peek. Showering? Nope, Noctis was there on the bed, lying on his side. It only took a second for Prompto to hear him crying. 

Prompto looked for signs of distress, what might have caused it, but he just lay there, the only movement his shoulder quivering. Prompto didn't know how to approach the situation, so he stood back, going for the door. He opened it loudly, calling out, "Noctis, I'm back!" He shut the door.

He heard footsteps tapping and a door softly close. He waited a short while, before Noctis came out of the bathroom, seemingly back to his usual self. "Hey! Sorry, I was in the bathroom putting on make-up. How are you? How did it go?" 

Prompto played along. "I'm grand. How are you?"

Noctis smiled. "I had a blast. No worries. I distinctly didn't open any closets, and no rodents were on the floor."

Prompto didn't smile at Noctis' attempt at humour. "I... see. Are you ready to go?"

Noctis was still wearing the outfit he arrived in, so he grabbed the coat from his bag and pulled it on. He put his phone and wallet in his pockets. "Ready."

Prompto bit his lip to stop from grimacing. So it was all an act. Noctis wasn't happy. To tell the truth, he wanted to shove his arm down Noctis' throat and rip out his heart, but instead decided to try and make lunch as easygoing as possible. He wanted to try and ease what he was going through. So he plastered a smile onto his face as they made there way back to the coffee shop.

They were nearing the coffee shop, Prompto holding Noctis' hand. They were getting some stares, but Prompto didn't care. He was too focused on being as happy as possible, so that his joy (even though it was fake) would rub off on Noctis.

He was so focused that, when he suddenly turned to enter, yanking Noctis through the door, he didn't even realize Noctis was struggling to pull away. "Here we are!" Prompto announced to Noctis, who's face suddenly drained of colour. "Noctis?"

"Noctis!" Luna yelled.

"L-Luna." Noctis said.

"Wha-?" Prompto said.

Luna raced forward and hugged Noctis. "Oh, I've been so worried! I had no idea how to contact you, I can't believe you're here!"

Noctis hugged back, looking at Prompto. "I can't believe I'm here either."

"Okay, what is happening right now?" Prompto asked, confused as usual.

Luna released Noctis, all three of them standing in the middle of the store, receiving stares from the customers. 

"Ignis!" Luna ran off, returning with the poor guy, glasses nearly falling off. "Take over for a bit, we have business to attend to!"

Ignis looked so startled it was nearly comical. "Business?"

Luna nodded fervently. 

Ignis quickly regained his composure. "Very well, don't be long."

Luna dragged the two of them mercilessly into the back room. She shut the door and embraced Noctis again, who didn't seem to object. Strange.

"Okay, if I don't get an explanation I'm going to explode."

"Prompto," Noctis said. "this is the coffee shop I used to go to. The one that I told you closed."

There were a million questions Prompto wanted to ask. He chose the simplest one. "You could afford this place?"

"Uh... Luna, could you let go, getting a bit hard to breathe here." Noctis removed the slim girl's limbs that entangled themselves around his body.

"Sorry," Luna said, "I guess I'm still in shock."

A memory suddenly outshone what was going on inside Prompto's head. "Is this the checkout girl from your story?"

Noctis nodded.

Luna sighed. "I got so worried when that massive guy just dragged you out, I wanted to run after you, but I-"

"Luna," Noctis cut her off, "it's fine. Gods, I don't know what would have happened if you came after me."

Prompto looked at Luna. "So you don't know the whole situation?"

Luna shook her head. "This idiot," she pointed at Noctis, "refused to let me in and help him."

Prompto gave a short laugh. "I know the feeling."

Noctis looked over to Prompto, his aura stressed. "Prompto, I should explain it to her, make sure she understands."

Prompto nodded. They both looked at him. What?

"Oh!" Prompto exclaimed when he understood, "Of course. I'll bring you something to eat Noct." He left the back room quickly. Ignis looked over to him as he handed a boy a hot chocolate. 

"Ah, Prompto, are you finished?" Ignis turned his attention to the next customer.

 _"I_ am. I get the feeling those two are gonna be in there for a while." Prompto told him as he took his apron from the bag he left on the chair.

"Typical. Guess I'll help you, then." Ignis said.

"N-No, it's fine, I've got this. Don't you have other work to do?" Prompto inquired.

Ignis shook his head. "Bills. I could use the distraction, to be honest."

"Ah, I see." Prompto slipped his apron on over his leather jacket.

"It suits you." Ignis said as he took in Prompto's whole frame. 

"A-Ah, you really think so?" Prompto chuckled awkwardly. Ignis nodded. 

Prompto splurged a bit and bought two pastries, a tad awkward as he paid Ignis. He didn't seem to mind. Prompto returned to the backroom to see Luna with tears in her eyes. Prompto handed Noctis the pastry and zoomed out of there. Awkward. After eating his own pastry, he started helping Ignis. 

Well, Iris would be here in around 3 hours, so Prompto could just lose himself in working. Noctis was probably telling Luna what he told him, so he guessed they would be busy for _quite_ a while. They seemed to get along so well, he must have met her at this coffee shop ages ago. Prompto felt a tang of jealousy. Noctis seemed to be so open and relaxed with Luna, and he was still lying to him and pretending like everything was fine. The thought put a frown onto Prompto's face, a frown that he had to replace with a smile to the customers. Guess it was his turn to pretend.

A little after three, Iris burst through the door, her hands beckoning someone to follow. "Check this place out, you slowpoke!" She yelled to the person. She saw Prompto and leapt onto him. The hug nearly made him fall over.

Iris let go of, Prompto tilting back onto two feet. The person she was yelling at walked in. 

_"Hoooly_ mother." Prompto let out. Iris laughed.

"Prompto, this is my bro!" She squealed, apparently uncaring that they were in a fancy coffee shop fulled with people.

Well, Iris wasn't lying when she told him that he was big. And he was _big._ You could strangle a behemoth with those muscles. Prompto had to crane his neck to retain eye contact when he walked up to shake his hand. Prompto nearly squeaked when the guy's hand curled around his. Firm firm firm.

"Wassup? Name's Gladiolus, everyone calls me Gladio." He said in a manly low voice. The guy practically leaked testosterone.

"Hey," Prompto greeted him, "I'm Prompto. I've heard so much about you."

Gladiolus grinned. "Good things?"

Prompto smiled. "Well..."

Prompto flinched as Iris pinched him. "Be nice." She whispered, a smile on her face as well. They probably looked like idiots, standing there smiling and not doing much else. 

"Uh, excuse me," Ignis spoke up, "reunions occur outside. If you're not here to order anything, get out." 

Prompto nodded. "Okay, you better order something," he said to Gladiolus, "and you," he pointed at Iris, "Ignis should have your apron ready."

Iris frowned. "But he doesn't know my size. Is it one size fits all?"

Prompto tried to put on that wise and all-knowing tone that Ignis uses. "One look, that's all he needs."

Gladiolus took a seat after ordering, Iris receiving the apron and slipping it on. "Ooh, this looks so cool! Remember those ugly things we used to wear?"

Prompto grinned, and this time it was genuine. Leave it to Iris to erase his bad mood. Soon Ignis left for some errands, leaving Prompto and Iris to receive orders and make coffee. It was really fun. He could see himself doing this forever.

At one point, Iris whispered into his ear, "Hey, isn't Ignis like, _so_ hot?!"

Prompto wanted to grimace, but instead he sighed. "I can see the appeal."

Iris looked like she wanted to imply something dirty, as usual, but stopped herself. "Good thing we're already dating, huh?"

Prompto didn't mean to, but his smile disappeared. Iris looked hurt. "What the hell was that?"

Prompto shook his head. "N-No, it's just the word _dating,_ it's so mature to me. What adults do, you know."

The grin returned to Iris' face. "Good thing you're an adult, huh?"

Prompto smiled back. "Yeah." Too bad that wasn't the case. Ever since finding out that Iris told someone something that she promised she wouldn't... Prompto cursed himself when he realized he did the same thing to Noctis. No wonder he wasn't happy living with him. He was an asshole.

Iris looked over at Prompto. "Hey, dude, I gotta pee. And fix my make-up. You got this?"

Prompto nodded. "Sure, Iris. Take your time."

She shot him a grin, leaving for the bathroom. The coffee shop's bathroom. No more having to go across the street to that fast food joint. Thank the Gods.

Gladiolus walked up to the counter, interrupting Prompto's thoughts. "Hey, guess I'm gonna head off, now. Nice meeting you."

He turned to leave, when Prompto asked, "Hey, Iris is just in the bathroom, don't you wanna say bye?"

Gladiolus smirked. "She'll get over it."

Prompto was shocked by his choice of words. Most of what he heard of this dude was him getting treated like a king by Iris, and that was how he treated her? 

He heard Luna and Noctis' footsteps approaching, the two still talking. Gods, how long has it been? He had to tell Noctis how this dipshit brother was treating Iris. And he had to formally introduce her to Luna. 

Everything after those thoughts happened very quickly. Luna froze in her steps as she looked past Prompto, Noctis also looking up and letting out a strangled gasp. Prompto glanced over to Gladiolus, whose expression turned murderous all of a sudden. Iris returned from the bathroom, frowning when she saw everyone's faces. "The hell's going on? Did someone die?" Nobody moved. Iris gasped. "Holy shit, who died?"

Gladiolus let out a growl that rose the hairs on the back of Prompto's neck. Yikes. Customers were starting to look at the frozen poses of the group. Yikes. A tear fell from Noctis' cheek. _Yikes._

"Babe..." Noctis whispered. 

Prompto frowned. Babe? He looked over to where Noctis was looking, but he could only see Gladiolus, who was so big and strong his massive frame must've been blocking the 'babe' from Prompto's line of sight. He would never want to agitate Gladiolus. Those people that he got into fights with must have been beaten so badly. The one guy that actually managed to hit him must be hospitalised right now. Prompto couldn't imagine giving this guy a black eye. He'd have to hit with as much force as he could... as much force as he could? Where had he heard that before? Didn't Noctis...?

Puzzle pieces clicked. Light bulbs flickered. Cogs started spinning. Prompto's mind sparked as he realized just who the 'babe' was.

"Ohh!"


	8. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Gladiolus incident, Prompto decides to take Noctis' mind off of things.

_”Get out.”_ Luna growled, slightly scaring Prompto. He didn’t know she was capable of sounding like that. 

Iris looked from face to face. “Okay, what the hell is going on?” 

Gladiolus glared at Noctis. Noctis shrunk back. Both Luna and Prompto stood in front of him. “If you don’t get the hell out of here right now, I swear I’ll call the police.” Prompto threatened. 

Iris looked so shocked that Prompto thought she might pass out. “The police!? What the hell did Gladio do? Stop this!” 

Gladiolus glared at each face that stood before him. “It would seem, that my darling Noctis has started blabbing.” Gladiolus’ glower fell back onto Noctis. “Shall I?” 

Noctis pushed past Prompto and Luna’s arms, stopping a foot away from Gladiolus. He kept his head down. “No, please, stop.” He whispered. 

Iris cleared her throat. “Okay, I have _no_ idea what is going on, could everyone just calm down? We’re in a coffee shop.” 

Prompto glanced around the room, stares coming from every customer. Gladiolus snorted. “Let’s go, Noctis.” 

Noctis took a step forward, only to have Prompto and Luna both seize his coat, hauling him back. “He’s not going with you.” Prompto growled as Noctis fell against him. 

Noctis started struggling, trying to pull away. He looked back at Prompto, a look in his eyes that Prompto had seen before. “Please, Prompto, it’s fine, okay? Just-“ 

“Listen!” Ignis suddenly exclaimed loudly, startling Prompto. He forgot that he was here. “I do not fully understand what is going on, but from what I can make of my observations, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave the establishment at once,” he kept his face expressionless—which was somehow scarier than a glare—before adding, “If you do not comply, I will be forced to call the police and have them _drag_ you out.” 

Gladiolus glowered at Ignis. Iris, Prompto, and Luna stared at Gladiolus. Noctis kept his eyes on the floor, no longer struggling against Prompto. 

Gladiolus snarled as he spun around, slamming the door on the way out. Everyone—including the customers—gawked at the door, its frame rattling after the impact. It truly was a wonder that the glass didn’t smash. Iris sprinted after him, opening the door and closing it gently, before disappearing from view. 

Ignis diverted his gaze towards the customers, apologizing for the incident, assuring them that it wouldn’t happen again. They calmed down eventually. 

Luna and Ignis took over for the day, Prompto being permitted to leave without worry of being fired after Luna had a talk with Ignis. He and Noctis were walking back to his apartment, Noctis looking paranoid; always glancing in every direction, making sure Gladiolus wasn’t anywhere to be spotted. 

“Noctis, it’s okay, he’s gone.” Prompto attempted to comfort him. 

“Everything’s going wrong. I don’t know how this is going to end, this type of thing has never happened before, he has never _left_ before, I’m so…” 

Prompto was about to apologize for everything that had happened that day, when he was nearly knocked over, Noctis hugging him so tightly it nearly hurt. “N-Noctis?” He asked, stunned momentarily. 

“I’m so glad I'm with you.” Noctis cried into Prompto’s jacket. “But I’m so scared. I’m going to have to go back there, I’ll have to-“ 

“Noctis,” Prompto interrupted, “You can stay with me as long as you’d like.” 

Noctis sniffed as he pulled away and smiled. “I wish I could. But I can’t. He knows I lied about where I was staying. He’ll come for me.” 

“Get a restraining order. That would solve your problems.” Prompto told him, hoping that he would comply. 

“I can’t do that, you know I can’t.” 

Prompto was about to argue, he wanted so badly to. Instead he just sighed. “Noctis, let’s just go back to my place. It’s been a… long day.” 

Noctis nodded, following along at Prompto’s side. 

"Gods, what a small world. He was Iris' brother all along. Wonder why she hasn't texted me yet." Prompto said.

Noctis shrugged. "No idea."

They made it back to his apartment, the door opening with a click. Noctis spilt onto the couch with the bedding, curling up and breathing softly. Prompto removed his jacket and went to put his stuff away, glancing over at Noctis to see if anything unusual was happening. Well, unusual for them, anyway. 

Prompto shouted out to Noctis from the bathroom, “Hey, you should wash that make-up off; it’s not good for your skin.” 

Prompto waited a bit, before Noctis arrived at the door, not wearing his coat either. He hesitated before he asked, “Are you sure you’re fine with that?” 

Prompto was somewhat annoyed by that. “Noctis, I wouldn’t care if you had burns on your entire body, as long as you were healthy. Here, I’ll help you.” Prompto beckoned Noctis inside, who reluctantly followed. Prompto placed two chairs opposite each other and gestured for Noctis to sit down. Prompto filled a bowl with warm water. Next, he fetched a soft face cloth from the cupboard and saturated it in the lukewarm water. 

“Sorry, I don’t have any of those fancy make-up remover wipes, so we’ll just have to make do.” Prompto told him, sitting on the chair opposite him. He used the hairband he usually uses and tied Noctis’ hair away from his face. He raised the cloth, dabbing at his cheeks first, Noctis in response closing his eyes, waiting for the procedure to be complete. 

Prompto refused to frown as he uncovered mottled, ugly bruises. He refused to frown when he realized Noctis’ make-up travelled down his neck, and he refused to frown when he wiped away the concealer there, revealing purple streaks that flowed across his soft skin, evidence of someone strangling him. Noctis winced as Prompto dabbed at the area, so Prompto proceeded even gentler. 

Noctis wouldn’t open his eyes, quietly sitting there, trembling, without saying a word. Prompto rinsed the cloth one more time, applying pressure to Noctis’ hairline, eliminating every trace of make-up. He pulled away to examine Noctis in the light. He looked hurt, and he looked scared, but most of all, he looked beautiful. 

Noctis appeared to be lost in his thoughts. Unbeknownst to himself, a single tear escaping his closed eyes. Prompto watched it roll down the damaged skin of his cheek, leaning forward to lightly wipe the it away with his finger. Everything that was going on outside of this room somewhat faded out of Prompto’s mind. It was just him and Noctis, but Noctis was too blinded by fear to realize it. Prompto had the utmost desire to stop Noctis from trembling, to prevent him from ever having to cry like this again. He needed to distract him, even if just for a moment. 

Prompto’s face was exceedingly close to Noctis’, so close that he could feel his warm breath on his face. Noctis’ eyes didn’t even move under their lids, he just sat there completely still, a statue. Was he afraid to open his eyes? Prompto was sure that if there was only fear clouding _his_ vision, he wouldn’t want to open his eyes either. 

If only Noctis could open them to happiness and relief, instead of the terror of being harmed. Prompto tried to show him relief when he took him into his home, only for Noctis to be crying once he was alone. It was Prompto who told Iris, and it was clueless Iris who told her brother. Prompto broke Noctis’ trust, and Noctis tried to pretend that it didn’t matter, but deep down, he was hurting, and it was because of Prompto. 

Prompto gazed at Noctis, his hand lifting up to caress the side of his face. He was at fault for part of the unhappiness in Noctis’ life. He had to try and make it better. He had to show him that when he opened his eyes, there were things to look forward to, people to love. 

_To love…_ Prompto didn’t hesitate, because he was so certain, and leaned forward slightly, his hand softly stroking Noctis’ cheek, his lips brushing against his. 

Through half-lidded eyes, Prompto saw how Noctis’ deep, cobalt eyes opened slowly, widening when he realized what was going on. He expected Noctis to pull away immediately, and he was already thinking of an explanation. What Prompto wasn’t expecting was for Noctis to relax into the kiss, closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly. So, he wasn’t totally allergic to love, after all. 

Prompto didn’t know what he was doing, what the consequences of his current actions would be, but right then, he didn’t care. He slid his fingers up into Noctis’ hair, running through the thick, dark locks that were tied back from his face. Noctis moaned softly at the touch, his body probably unused to physical pleasure, even this insignificant. 

They pulled apart, Prompto immediately yearning for the warmth that Noctis’ lips brought to him. 

“What are you doing?” Noctis whispered, obviously dazed. 

“Distracting you.” Prompto responded, pulling in to kiss him again. Noctis didn’t resist, instead using his tongue to trace the outline of Prompto’s lips. Prompto's eyes widened at the sensation. Gods, he was loving this. 

Noctis’ hand glided down, grasping Prompto's hip and pulling him closer. The heat was brilliant, Noctis' lips heavenly. It was intoxicating, Prompto forgetting everything that had happened earlier, the feeling of Noctis' hand massaging through the fabric of his shirt and his mouth crushing against his own taking over. Through the unfamiliar but welcome fog that was currently clouding his thoughts, Prompto recalled that he wasn’t doing this for his own pleasure (although he considered forgetting about that), and that he was supposed to be distracting Noctis. Prompto forced himself to clear his mind, which was moderately hard to do when Noctis' hands slid lower. _Fuuuuck._

When Prompto got a hold of himself, he realized that they had made their way to the bed. He would've frowned, if it wasn't for the fact that his mouth was preoccupied. Prompto mentally prepared himself, slowly reaching for Noctis' hand, grasping his wrists. Noctis tensed.

"W-What?" he breathed, eyes tinted with lust. Prompto had half a mind to just let him continue what he was doing, but that wasn't the point of this. With the both of them lying on their sides, Prompto guided Noctis' hands away from his ass (unfortunately) and placed them on his chest instead. Prompto leant forward again, this time going for Noctis' neck. 

Noctis gave a sharp gasp as Prompto started sucking on the tender flesh. Now, Prompto was pretty much as inexperienced as one could be, but it couldn't be _that_ hard, right? He suckled and kisses every inch of exposed skin, savouring the moans that Noctis made when he got more daring and nibbled on parts that weren't bruised. 

Everything was going smoothly, as far as distractions went. There was only one thing that stood out in Prompto's mind. _Now what?_ Prompto leaned away from Noctis' neck, observing all the marks he made. Yeah, pretty sure he would need make-up to cover _that_ up. And he had just gone through all the work of removing all that concealer from his neck. Whatever. 

Prompto brought his attention back to Noctis' panting figure, whose eyes were either full of want or need, Prompto didn't know. What now? Should he kiss him more? Give him a massage? 

Wait, what was it Iris had said? All men can fit into each other's underwear? If they can all do the same thing, they all want the same thing, right? Did that even make sense? In that moment, Prompto decided that it did. 

If men wanted the same things, then the answer to Noctis' desires were inside Prompto, too. Yes. That's right. Prompto smiled inwardly, congratulating himself on solving this puzzle. So, all he needed to find out was what _he_ himself wanted. Simple enough. He was himself, after all. Prompto's mind paused for a second. This situation was definitely tampering with his intelligence. 

What _did_ he want, though? Prompto nearly smirked at the first thing that came to his mind. Well, right now, he _really_ wanted to touch his... his... 

Prompto's eyes travelled downwards, just past Noctis' abdomen, finding their mark on a _very_ noticeable bulge. Oh. 

What would he do now? What was expected? Certainly not sex, that's for sure. He wasn't stupid enough not to have a basic knowledge on how guys had sex, and he knew for a fact that he had _no_ condoms. So, a handjob? Was that right? Something more? Fuck sticks, he didn’t know. Should he ask? No, that sounds _way_ to embarrassing. 

After a barrage of conflicting thoughts, he realized that he was just lying there, staring off into space. Prompto's eyes focused on the face opposite of his, what was previously erotic and intimate replaced with a stiff, awkward expression. 

"Hehe," Prompto forced a laugh that could have been mistaken for choking, "I'm a bit confused as to what happens next. I did _not_ think this through." 

Noctis laughed sincerely, the sound radiating throughout the room. Prompto rolled onto his back and started laughing too, embarrassed but ecstatic that he had diverted Noctis' attention from that afternoon. 

"It's fine," Noctis told him, "I understand why you were doing it." 

The thought of telling Noctis that it meant more than that was eradicated when he heard Noctis' next words. 

"I mean, I know that you're not like that. I wouldn't want to go further than this with someone who wouldn't even enjoy it." 

Prompto lay there, absorbing what Noctis had said. What. The. Fuck?

He rolled over to look at Noctis, his face expressing his anger. "So what, this whole time I was _forcing_ myself to do this?" 

Noctis was obviously confused at Prompto's little outburst. "Well, yeah. And I appreciate it, you doing something so... uncomfortable to yourself, for me."

Prompto couldn't wrap his head around what Noctis was saying. So Noctis thought that he was just making himself to that because he felt sorry for him? Was that it?

"Noctis, I don't understand what you're talking about. True, I wanted you to have something else on your mind, but that wasn't all it was. There was something more."

Noctis frowned. "It doesn't matter what other reason there was, like I said, I wouldn't sleep with someone who couldn't enjoy it."

"Who's to say that I didn't?!" Prompto yelled.

Noctis' eyes narrowed. "Come on, Prompto, I told you already that you don't have to, drop the act."

Prompto fumed, lying very still. "Drop the act? You know, I tried my very hardest to pleasure the _both_ of us, you idiot."

Noctis sat up, irritation showing on his face. "I understand if you _tried_ to pleasure yourself as well, but I know that that wouldn't have been possible for you. Gods, I keep telling you, I didn't and still don't want to sleep with someone who couldn't enjoy it! It's fine, okay?!"

"Well, that much is true." Prompt spat. "You let yourself get screwed by Gladiolus because of how much _he_ enjoys it, right?"

Noctis froze, an audible breath leaving his body. It was obvious that he had done damage, but Prompto was too pissed to care at that moment. Noctis fixed his shirt quickly, not looking at Prompto as he stood up. 

"Where are you going?" Prompto demanded as he sat up.

Noctis didn't turn around as he replied, "I'm going to wash up, then I'm going to bed." Noctis walked out, not saying anything more. 

"What are you going to use?" Prompto called after him, hearing his footsteps come to a stop. 

"When you were gone I bought things for myself." And with that, Prompto heard his footsteps resume their rhythm, stopping shortly before the gentle shutting of the bathroom door.

Prompto let out a frustrated yell as he fell backwards onto the bed. What the hell was Noctis' problem? How did things change so fast? It was obvious that he didn't think that Prompto was into the idea of another male, which was stupid. Who was he to judge? Prompto never really decided on his sexuality, always just keeping his eyes on the girls he thought were cute, like the books he read and the movies he watched told him to.

The kiss that he had shared with Noctis was beautiful, it was wonderful. He had never kissed a girl like that before. Prompto loved it, a little too much, almost forgetting the reason why he was doing it at the time. And that was the point. _Both_ parties enjoyed it. So what the hell was Noctis' deal? Why was he so convinced that he only liked girls? He had never mentioned his crush on Iris in front of him, and Noctis hadn't even talked to Iris, not really.

Prompto refused to believe that it was because he _looked_ straight. He told Noctis that it pleased him as well, but Noctis was convinced that he was just trying to keep up the act. It must've been something else, something more. But what? Prompto couldn't remember talking to Noctis about this stuff. No, he wouldn't. 

Prompto sighed in defeat, gritting his teeth. Damn it, he was too harsh. For whatever reason Noctis had for believing that he was straight, it was still inexcusable for him to have used Noctis' relationship with Gladiolus against him. _Fuck._ Prompto smacked his fists against his head, scolding himself. _Fuck fuck fuck._

He lay there in silence, waiting for Noctis to finish up his shower. Why did he even go through the trouble of getting rid of all the make-up if he was just going to shower right after? Prompto realized that it was probably to spite him, and right now, he kinda deserved it. He heard the bathroom door open, and Prompto got up to talk to him. Noctis was by the couch, putting the things he used into the bag that he had brought with him. The marks on his neck were still an angry purple, and they only made Prompto feel worse.

"Hey, Noctis..."

Noctis jumped, not aware that Prompto was behind him. He turned towards him, his eyes red rimmed. "Oh, Prompto. Can we not? I really don't want to argue with you."

Prompto sighed, feeling rotten. He needed Iris to teach him anger management skills. "Noctis, I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean what I said earlier. That was a... a shitty thing to say to you. I'm really sorry."

Noctis looked at him through widened eyes, the redness not concealing the beauty of his vibrant irises. "I-It's fine, Prompto. Everyone says things that they don't mean when they're mad."

Prompto nearly passed out from relief. That was easy. Prompto waited before asking his next question, hesitatingly. "Can I ask you something?"

Noctis didn't look away. "Sure."

Prompto didn't know how to say this. He ended up saying, "What makes you think that I didn't want it? That I wasn't pleased as well?"

Noctis tilted his head slightly, his wet hair following. "I saw you with her."

Prompto paused. "Pardon?"

"His sister, Iris. I saw you two together when I was shopping. It was obvious that you guys weren't just friends, your body language spoke loud enough."

Prompto thought about it for a second. "You saw Iris and I?"

Noctis nodded. "While I was food shopping, I went to look for some clothes, some of mine had rips in them." Prompto didn't bother asking how they were made. "You two were at the store I usually go to. You seemed so... happy, together.

"Tonight, as soon as you hesitated, I remembered your face when you were with her, how you had never looked like that with me. I knew then that you didn't want it like I did. And that's fine. I still admire you doing something like that for me."

Prompto wanted to disagree, he wanted to explain that he was mistaken, but all he could do was nod, and say "I see."

Noctis smiled, oblivious to the thoughts that were raging within Prompto. "We good?"

Prompto forced a smile. "Yeah. Yeah, we're good."

"Anyway, I think I'm just gonna go to bed, I'm exhausted." Noctis told him, sitting down on the sofa.

Prompto nodded, bidding him good night as he returned to his room. He got his stuff ready, heading for the shower. He undressed, turning the knob of the shower, the warm water splashing onto his back. He tried to relax, but he was too tense. He was going through strategies to approach Noctis the next morning, when his phone started ringing. No fucking way.

Prompto switched off the water, going for the towel first. The person calling can bloody wait, whoever they were. Prompto reached for the phone, answering. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Prompto,"_ said Iris.

"Iris!" Prompto exclaimed, quickly shutting up, waiting to hear if Noctis would come. After 5 seconds, he returned his attention to her. "Where are you?"

_"I'm at my house. I lost Gladiolus in a crowd of people. I mean, how do you lose a guy of that size?"_

"What have you been doing until now?" Prompto inquired.

_"I went to Gladiolus' apartment, and he wasn't there. Then I felt so stressed that I went for an hour massage. Then I went back to the coffee shop to see if you were still there, and you weren't, obviously. Luna told me that you and Noctis went back to your apartment? What does that mean? Oh, I would've called earlier, but then Gladiolus phoned me."_

Prompto waited. "Well, what did he say?"

Prompto could hear her hesitation. _"Uh, well, I'd rather talk to you at work tomorrow. You're still going, right?"_

"Yes, I'm still going."

_"Okay, see you then."_

"Bye."

Prompto hung up. Now that his attention was off of Iris, the coldness bit into him like an apple. Gods, this has to stop happening.

After he finished up, Prompto got ready for bed, making sure that Noctis was asleep before slipping on his chocobo pajamas. He climbed under the covers with haste, the warmth not coming fast enough. He quickly kissed the photo before he closed his eyes, drifting off peacefully.

He had slept for maybe about an hour or two, he was pretty sure. That was one thought that was going through his head as he began to wake, the other one being to investigate why Noctis was screaming. Prompto woke up from his delirious state, his mind sharpening by the second. He threw the covers off, racing towards the living room.

Noctis was screaming still, his body slightly spasming. Prompto hesitated before rushing to his side, shaking him. "Noctis! Noctis!" He yelled as he shook the hell out of him. Were you supposed to do that? 

Well, apparently it worked, Noctis' eyes fluttering open. He glanced over to Prompto, his eyes wide and filled with fear. His forehead was slick with sweat, and he was breathing like he had just run a marathon. 

"P-Prompto?" Noctis breathed.

Prompto didn't know what was going on. "Yes, it's me. What's going on?"

Noctis didn't seem to calm down as he kept trying to get his breathing under control. After a while he finally answered. "Sorry, I have nightmares sometimes. Some might call them night terrors."

Prompto stared. "Night terrors? I thought only kids got those."

Noctis shook his head, sinking back into his pillow. "Well, I do. But they seem so real..." He discreetly looked around the room, making sure that they were alone.

Prompto sighed, lightly punching Noctis' shoulder. "Astrals, I thought someone was trying to kill you in here. I nearly had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry."

Prompto shook his head. "It's not your fault." He observed Noctis, who was looking a bit worse for wear. He decided to make light of the situation. "So, what did you dream about it? Was it a horror movie character? I once had a nightmare that I was flying through the air on a chocobo and it dropped me."

Noctis gave a short laugh that quickly disappeared. "That's not it. Sometimes when I fall asleep, I wake up in my apartment. I know that I'm sleeping, but I can't wake myself up. Every single time I'm not there alone. I can feel his hands on me. I try to, but I can't move at all." Noctis shivered.

Prompto felt instant compassion for the trembling body in front of him. "Will you be okay?" 

Noctis gave a shaky nod. "I'm fine. This happens a lot."

Prompto stood up slowly. "Can you go back to bed?"

Noctis nodded. "Yep. You should go to bed, too. You've got work tomorrow."

Prompto nodded and went to walk away, when he heard Noctis yell, "Prompto!" He sounded like he didn't know whether or not to call his name, suddenly letting it out loudly. 

Prompto turned to face him again. "Yes?"

Noctis kept his eyes on the floor. "Would it be possible... for me to sleep with you tonight?"

Prompto stood there with his mouth open. "With _me?"_

Noctis nodded, biting his lip. Prompto let out a breath. "Of course, you can."

Noctis perked up immediately. "Really?"

Propmto held his hand out. "Come on, I'm so sleepy right now."

Noctis took Prompto's hand as he led him to his bedroom. Prompto turned on his lamp, the light illuminating his pajamas. Noctis held back a snicker. "You really like chocobos, huh?"

Prompto blushed. "So?"

Noctis shook his head. "Nah, it's cute."

They lay down on the bed together, awkwardness not accompanying them. Noctis instantly slid right next to him, nuzzling into his arm. Prompto blushed furiously. Noctis practically fell unconscious right away. Strange for someone who was just wide awake. 

Prompto observed Noctis' sleeping face. His mouth was tilted ever so slightly, giving the impression that he was happy. Prompto's gaze fell upon his lips for a bit too long. Prompto sighed softly. What was this feeling that he felt whenever he was near Noctis? Sure, earlier he was pissed at him, but once Noctis accepted his apology, he felt like all his troubles had disintegrated. The problem was that Noctis didn't believe that he felt that way.

And sure he _was_ dating Iris, but she was always just a crush. He didn't get this worked up over her. Right now, he wanted to be sleeping with Noctis, not her. And here he was, and he couldn't snuggle against him. It was unfair. He wanted Noctis to know how he felt. He wanted to hold him, hug him, kiss him...

Prompto took in his features again. His flawless skin was blemished, and he had Gladiolus to blame for that. He really wanted that dickhead to burn in Ifrit's fiery burning pit of death. Did such a thing exist? If it did, Gladiolus was going there. For sure.

Noctis twitched slightly, returning to his unmoving state. Prompto watched him while wondering if he would feel the same if he told him. But he had to try. He had to tell him the truth. He had to explain what was really going on, and how he felt about him... Without thinking, Prompto leaned his head forward and kissed him, pulling away gently. Noctis eyes remained shut and he didn't move. 

Prompto sighed, staring at Noctis' face as he groped for the lamp switch. The last thing he saw before darkness enveloped the room was Noctis, a small smile lighting up his features.


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wakes up to a rather peculiar setting with a sleepy Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, a bit of trouble in my personal life, but I'll make sure to publish the next chapter soon! X3
> 
> Also, this chapter is a bit smutty~ >3<

Prompto woke up way too early that morning, a weight pressing down on him. He slowly opened his sleepy eyes to inspect what the object was, his gaze falling down upon bulging covers. He slivered his hand out of the warmth of the cocoon and into the frosty air as he lifted up the duvet, revealing a sleeping Noctis, his form practically on top of him. It was strangely comfortable, and the heat definitely wasn't unpleasant. Prompto took in Noctis' face, his peaceful expression overshining the bruises that marked his face. 

 

Thoughts of the previous night came flooding back to Prompto, who in response snuggled even further into Noctis. Did Noctis finally understand how he felt? It would be pretty hard to misunderstand what he had done. And that smile... the thought of it made Prompto helplessly grin like an idiot. That smile meant something. Prompto wanted to shake Noctis awake, but looking at his serene features, decided against it. So Prompto just lay there, the oddly light body on top of him continuing to softly snore. 

 

It wasn't but a few minutes after that decision that Noctis started moving. Prompto assumed that he was rousing from his sleep, but Noctis' eyes remained shut as he rolled onto Prompto even more, his chest half-way onto Prompto's chest, his leg crawling over Prompto's. The blonde was slightly amused at this action, until he felt something prodding against him. He shifted, confirming that the object was poking his leg. He couldn't see what it was, with the covers and Noctis' body concealing his lower half. 

 

He slipped his hand under as gently as he could, trying his best not to wake Noctis. He reached Noctis' thigh, the object he was searching for just to the left... and, well, a second later his hand reached its target. Prompto's once semi-innocent hand closed around a pole-like object, Noctis simultaneously letting out a soft, strained moan. 

 

Prompto felt his mouth slowly fall open, the realization of what was now in his hand booming blaring sirens in his head. He lay there frozen for what felt like an eternity, but Noctis didn't wake up. Prompto gave an experimental squeeze. Noctis twitched slightly. 

 

By the Gods, what was he doing? He was just thinking about his _relationship_ with Noctis, and now he was playing with his dick while he was sleeping? Was that normal? Prompto mentally surmised that it didn't sound healthy. 

 

_'Okay,'_ said the rational and disciplined part of Prompto's brain, _'just pull your hand away as slowly as possible.'_ Blushing furiously, Prompto prepared to retract, but something inside of him couldn't help but want to resist in the heat of the moment. Was he mindlessly curious? A bit too lustful for his own good? Bit of both? 

 

After some conflicting thoughts, Prompto softly used his middle and index finger to trace a line up Noctis' length through his pants, the sleeping man's breath hitching in response. He couldn't believe he was doing this, partly because he had never seen someone under the age of 40 even semi-naked. Even the guys who gave him the weed were fully clothed. 

 

From being a shut-in, angsty teenager to performing somnophilic acts on the abused guy−who tried to kill him−that happened to be staying in his own apartment was really quite a leap in his day-to-day experience. 

 

He had _no_ idea what he would do if Noctis decided to wake up. Prompto looked past the blonde locks that fell into his eyes and stared at Noctis' unconscious face as he slid his fingers up to trace the tip. Prompto bit his lip as he reached new heights of redness−his cheeks, neck, _and_ ears burning. 

 

It was slightly awkward, not because of what he was doing, but because Noctis was pressed so close against him. Prompto managed to slither his fingers down in the opposite direction, drooling a bit when he realized just how long it took to. He had never known an object of the same design could feel so foreign. 

 

When he reached his desired destination, the pants blocked out most of the sensations. Being as horny as he was, Prompto's daringness knew no bounds. He handled unbuttoning and unzipping easily enough, his hand slipping into the phenomenal heat that was up for offer. He individually thanked each Astral that Noctis was such a heavy sleeper. Prompto's hand returned to Noctis' member, his own erection throbbing. His left hand sneakily crawled to it in his desperate need for friction. 

 

The new feelings were spectacular. He could feel the way it twitched when he gently squeezes, the tightness as it pulled on Noctis' underwear. Should he give it a name? Nope, nope, too porny. 

 

His fingertips brushed against Noctis' balls, a lewd moan from the dark-haired male following up with this action, the sound just as delirious-sounding as it was embarrassing. Well, at least for Prompto it was. 

 

Prompto was searching for any rough textures, but he couldn't fell anything but smooth skin. He tenderly gripped the hilt, feeling for the hair at the base, but instead just found more... skin. He felt up under Noctis' coat and shirt, up to his belly, and still nothing. Prompto blushed at the mental image of a smooth Noctis. A smooth, _naked_ Noctis. Thrilling. 

 

Whilst making sure to keep peering at Noctis' face, his hand glided (due to lack of resistance) down back into Noctis' open pants. He traced a vein (at least he hoped it was a vein) to the tip, Noctis' breathing becoming slightly more rapid and heady. The flush on his complexion and the gentle but sensual noises he made only proved to turn Prompto on even more. What was he going to do now? He didn't want to stop−he just wanted to keep exploring. He wanted to rip all of Noctis' clothes off. He wanted to kiss every inch of his pale skin. He wanted Noctis to moan, and he wanted him to be moaning because of him. Prompto wanted Noctis to be aware of his hands, and he wanted him not to think of anything but that. 

 

The idea seemed to be so dubiously unthinkable, it could be passed off as someone else's dream. The romantic fantasy was way more breathtaking than touching someone while they were asleep. Despite his stimulated body, Prompto started to feel like a disgusting, perverted villain taking advantage of someone. Hell, maybe he was. 

 

Prompto was so deep in thought, he apparently started imagining how Noctis would groan out his name. He could hear just how Noctis would accent the last syllable, right before he gasped as Prompto kissed somewhere else. "Prom-p-to~" 

 

"Prompto!" 

 

Prompto was ripped away from his more or less lucid thoughts, the sound of Noctis' voice echoing throughout his whole body. His eyes refocused onto Noctis' half open ones, the blue orbs seemingly glassy. Noctis head lay just below Prompto's, and he was looking up at him, almost... cravingly? 

 

In their current position, it would be rather difficult to try and pull away. Guess he should have thought of that sooner. Prompto waited in humiliation for the onslaught of questions. He thought he might just explode. He wouldn't mind dying. He should burn for what he just did. That fiery pit Gladiolus should be going to is exactly where he is going to land because he is such a- 

 

"H-Harder." Noctis whimpered, his face strikingly flushed. 

 

Prompto couldn't quite comprehend the words that just came out of Noctis' mouth. It began to get clearer when Noctis started grinding against his hand. 

 

"N-N-Noctis!" Prompto squeaked, his head spinning like a top. "Stop it!" 

 

Noctis pouted suddenly, catching Prompto by surprise. He looked so cute Prompto didn't know what to do. 

 

"Please... it's uncomfortable..." Noctis whimpered, thrusting into Prompto's grip. Prompto nearly passed out. 

 

What was he supposed to do? He blinked rapidly to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Was Noctis actually _asking_ him to jerk him off? It felt like years ago that Noctis had walked into the coffee shop he used to work at. 

 

Well... now that he thought about it... he was desperate to help Noctis then, and Noctis didn't even ask him. Now he was asking for it. So, Prompto _had_ to do this. For Noctis, like it had been from the beginning. Right?

 

He couldn't even convince himself that that was the case as he eagerly squeezed Noctis' dick, the gasp coming from the male in response to Prompto's touch overshadowing the embarrassment of the situation. 

 

Prompto tried his best, he really did. He stroked it as if he was doing it to himself; well, that being slightly difficult at their odd angle. And it was _hard._ Not the penis (although that was certainly hard), but just the action of pumping your wrist up and down whilst lying down, on a body _so_ close to you. It would've been easier if he could sit behind Noctis. Being under covers the whole time didn't help either. Half his mind was focusing on the motions and listening to Noctis' delicious moans, the other half wondering if the developing RSI in his wrist would go away by the next day. 

 

Prompto was both dismayed and relieved when Noctis' breathing started accelerating. "Prompto, I-I'm close..." 

 

Prompto nodded bashfully. He didn't want this to end, but Gods, this cramp felt like it could permanently disfigure his wrist. 

 

Noctis came with a cry, letting it out all over Prompto's hand. Prompto tried his best to work him through the orgasm, ignoring his suffering hand. 

 

Noctis flopped back onto the bed, his former rigid pose replaced with spaghetti limbs. Prompto pulled his hand out from under the covers, his hand coated with semen. He observed it like a weirdo. It wasn't exactly like his, which was surprising. He dispelled his idiotic thoughts. 

 

He looked at Noctis, who was panting as he recovered from his high. Satisfaction flooded through Prompto when he realized that it was him who left Noctis in this blissed out state. 

 

Hesitation dragged on Prompto's next question. "Was that weird?" 

 

Noctis was still getting his breathing under control. "Nope." 

 

Prompto rolled over onto his side, confusion definitely obvious on his face. "You aren't disgusted?" 

 

Noctis lay there for a moment, a sigh leaving him shortly after. "No, Prompto. What's there to be upset about? I enjoyed it." 

 

Prompto fumbled for words, the stimulated fog that was clouding his thoughts now eradicated, leaving only the humiliation with what he had just done to chew at his conscience. "B-But I just touched you without your consent!" 

 

"Not really. Once I wope up, I told you to keep going. Besides, would you have complained if I woke you up with a handjob?" 

 

Prompto faltered, blushing considerably. "Uh... I don't know... but still..." 

 

Now Noctis was frowning. "Why are you upset? Do you want me to give you one, too?" 

 

Prompto nearly gave himself whiplash at the speed he shook his head at. "No, no-no-no, totally fine. Thanks." 

 

Noctis jumped onto him, nuzzling his head into Prompto's neck. His hair was soft against the blonde's cheek. "I don't understand why you're unnerved. You did something that I encouraged and enjoyed the whole time. What's wrong with being curious?" 

 

Prompto half-heard what he said, half-concentrated on making sure his stained hand was far away from their bodies. "I guess... if you're okay with it..." 

 

Noctis nodded, then much to Prompto's surprise, leaned in and kissed him. Prompto had a glimpse of the intense heat that he had felt the day before, and he started to calm down immediately. 

 

Noctis pulled away, an impish smile on his face. "I bet he would have a fit if he knew what I was doing right now." 

 

Prompto chuckled uneasily. "Y-Yeah." Major turn off much? 

 

Noctis crawled out of the covers, Prompto watching him as he stood up. "Watcha doin?" He asked, "The sun's not even up yet." 

 

Noctis smiled. "I'm thinking of taking your bedding to a laundromat. It's awfully dusty. Also, my cum will stain if it isn't washed off." 

 

Prompto didn't exactly know how to respond to that. "Uh, okay, I'll help you-" 

 

Noctis shook his head. "No no, I'm good. You should go back to bed, it's Thursday. You've gotta work today." 

 

"You're taking the bedding." 

 

"You'll have to survive on your couch." 

 

After stripping the bed of its sheets and putting on his make-up, Noctis left with the sheets in a basket. Prompto lay down on the couch, stretching. Even though he missed Noctis' company, it was nice to be alone again. He could do whatever he wanted, just how he wanted to. Not that there was much to do now that he closed his eyes again, sleep catching up to him quicker than he expected. 

 

He woke up as his alarm went off. He opened his eyes to sunlight streaming in through the cracks in the curtains. He yawned as he stretched, relishing in the buzz that followed. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up, nearly tripping over something on the floor. His tired eyes focused onto it, realizing that it was the basket Noctis had taken with him, but now there were neatly folded sheets in it. 

 

Prompto had almost forgotten Noctis was here. He looked around, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He checked the bathroom, hallway, everything. Noctis wasn't here. Prompto was surprised, but hey, he was probably bored. Maybe he was taking a walk. 

 

Prompto couldn't help but yawn again as he went to grab the bedding from the basket. He picked up the first crisp sheet, only to find a piece of paper underneath it, along with the spare key he left for Noctis. Prompto frowned as he lifted the paper up to read it. 

 

_'Thank you for letting me stay with you, it was nice to run away for a little bit. You must understand that I would have had to go sooner or later. After this morning, I realized just how much I enjoy being with you; but getting even closer to you would only prove to make my life harder. If I stayed, I would have grown stronger feelings for you; meaning it would only be that much harder to leave. This is for the best. Thank you, and sorry._

 

Prompto stared at the note, scanning for any other words. There was just no way. This had to be a joke. He wasn't actually going back to Gladiolus. He obviously would've chosen to stay with him, of course. There was just no way that being with a violent maniac was the better choice... right? 

 

Prompto tried to calm himself down. That stupid Noctis! He tried calling him, but unsurprisingly, there was no answer. What would he do? He had no idea where he lived. Would he come back to the coffee shop? Was he with that vile psychopath? Right now, whilst Prompto paced uselessly, was he getting hurt? 

 

"Shit!" Prompto screamed as he threw the basket of sheets against the wall. He had to go to work. Prompto couldn't think of anything to do about Noctis, but he knew he couldn't risk losing this job. With an angry huff, Prompto changed his clothes, foregoing make-up, then grabbed his stuff and shoved it into his bag. His appetite had dissolved a while ago, so he snatched the bag up and closed the door on his way out. 

 

He opened the door of the coffee shop, immediately being greeted with Luna's smile. "Prompto!" 

 

Prompto put on a work-place smile. "Hey, Luna. How goes it?" 

 

"Oh, I'm fine, but, how did it go with Noctis last night?" She asked in a suggestive voice. "Did you take care of him? Did you hug him before he went to bed? Did you hug him... in bed? Did you feed him? Like, strawberries? And did you hand-feed it to him?! With chocolate! Oh..." She went on and on. 

 

"Okay," Prompto cut her off, "I think you're going a bit overboard. And by a bit, I obviously mean a lot." 

 

Luna made a face. "What? You didn't do anything like that?" 

 

Prompto shook his head. "Your fantasies are way off." 

 

"It seems to be apparent," Ignis said as he appeared from the back room, obviously having overheard their conversation, "that you care a great deal for that boy. I'm sure Luna here thinks that you two are involved." 

 

Prompto blushed. "I-Involved?!" 

 

Ignis and Luna nodded together. "It's like, so obvious." She said as Ignis went to serve a customer, indicating for them to keep their voices down. 

 

Prompto shook his head quickly. "It's not like that!” He whispered. “Why does everyone keep thinking that?” 

 

Luna gave a nonbelieving look. “So you’ve never wanted to get into bed with him?” 

 

Prompto flushed even more. “N-No way!” 

 

Luna observed his facial expressions closely, the resemblance to Iris almost scary. “So… have you?” 

 

Prompto hesitated. “N-No.” He said softly. 

 

Luna laughed out loud. “You’re hopeless.” 

 

Prompto wanted to argue, but instead he just went to pull his apron on, trying his best to ignore Luna’s giggling. 

 

Prompto’s thoughts were clouded with Noctis the whole day, wondering what he was doing, how he was. The possibilities were practically endless, but in his head they always leaned over to the negative side. This proved to do nothing but stress him out, a pit of nausea churning in his stomach throughout the work hours. 

 

A bit after 3, Iris showed up. Even though they did their usual greeting, Prompto could feel something was off about her, her gestures and body movements not as fluent as usual. Amazing how well you can get to know someone. 

 

Iris and Prompto were behind the counter, Luna doing her best to take the coffees to waiting customers. While they worked, they spoke softly in an effort not to catch anyone’s attention. 

 

“So,” Iris said quietly, “I phoned Gladio last night. He was pretty upset.” 

 

Prompto rolled his eyes. “I’m sure he was _devastated.”_

 

Iris paused. “I don’t think he likes you very much. He told me never to talk to you again.” 

 

Prompto snorted. “Awfully commanding brother you have there. What else did he say?” 

 

“He told me that he knew Noctis from work. He was the one who gave him that black eye. Did you know that?” 

 

“Uh… yeah, I knew about the black eye.” 

 

Iris sighed. “Turns out he wasn’t even a mafia hooker. He was just some dirt-bag who kept picking fights with people. All of that make-up, remember? To cover up the bruises he got from being knocked around from people in fights that he started in the first place. And you’re letting him stay in your apartment! Gods, you have to get rid of him. I don’t know what lies he told you and Luna, but he is dangerous.” 

 

Prompto held his tongue as a customer came up to order. Prompto made her coffee in silence. After handing it to the girl, Iris continued. 

 

”Gladio even told me that he got busted for drugs. He’s always getting high, and that explains why he was so crazy with you the first time you met him! He’s always deceiving people, telling them rubbish. He even had you two wrapped around his finger yesterday. I feel so sorry for Gladio, not being able to tell you guys the truth with all those people there. We should tell the authorities, or something, right, Prompto? That guy is such a-“ 

 

“Iris.” Prompto said loudly, his aggravation so elevated that he couldn’t bring himself to show his anger. “Shut up.” 

 

Iris froze on the spot, the look of shock on her face frozen stiff. 

 

Prompto glared at her, and even though he knew it was stupid, he felt a certain type of hatred for her foolish stupidity, believing whatever that fuck-head was saying like a gullible child. 

 

Prompto finally dropped the glower. “And don’t you _ever_ say anything against Noctis again.” 

 

Iris didn’t respond, her mouth probably still gaping wide open. Prompto ignored her, instead focusing on the approaching customer. It was a while before Iris spoke again. 

 

“Prompto.” 

 

Prompto didn’t look at her. 

 

“Prompto, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you got along with Noctis so well. I understand that this must be hard for you, but Gladiolus told me everything. I swear, if you let me talk to him, I’ll make sure that he drops the façade. You don’t want to believe it, but the person you think is your friend is actually a-“ 

 

“Iris.” Prompto interrupted yet again. “If your _darling_ brother told you that this city was going to grow legs and walk away, would you believe it?” 

 

Iris stared at him in bewilderment. “N-No, I wouldn’t. I’m not sure I understand…” 

 

“Because that is an accurate analogy for the pure insanity of thinking that Noctis is a bad person. You don’t even know him. You just listen to that _thing_ that you call a brother.” 

 

For the first time today, Iris looked angry. “That thing? Screw you, Prompto! _You_ don’t even know _him!_ How dare you judge my brother, if I can’t judge Noctis, when I actually have _evidence?_ What do you have?” 

 

Prompto shot her a dark look. “How old are you, again?” 

 

Iris looked like she was ready to burst, her face reddening by the second. Luna rushed over to break up their argument. “Whatever you guys are yapping about, this is not the place. You’re gonna piss Ignis off. Calm down, both of you.” She told the both of them firmly. 

 

They both fumed silently, so close to each other, yet mentally they were further away from the same wavelength than the distance between Lucis and Niflheim. 

 

A few minutes later, Iris decided to speak again. "What's wrong with you, Prompto? Why are you so upset with my brother? You've only talked to him once, and you already hate him? I don't understand." 

 

Prompto shot her sideways glance. "I hate him because he is an abusive, psychopathic pile of dirt." 

 

Iris' mouth fell open again, this time with an audible pop. "What the hell are you saying? Where are you getting this nonsense?" 

 

Prompto took a breath. "Iris, do you know where he lives?" 

 

Iris glared as she shook her head. 

 

"Do you know what job he has?" 

 

Iris's glare deepened. 

 

"Do you know anything about these 'people' that he keeps beating up? Or why he does so in the first place?" 

 

"Because the people he beat up start it. Or, person, should I say." 

 

Prompto ignored the jibe. "So I'll take it that you don't. And yet, you manage to believe every word that comes out of his mouth, and refuse to believe anything is wrong with him." 

 

"He's my brother," Iris snapped, "I know that he's a good person." 

 

"You're deluded." 

 

"Look who's talking."

 

"Noctis is _not_ a bad person."

 

"Why do you care so much?!" Iris demanded, ignoring the customers. "Why do you care about _Noctis_ so much?!" 

 

"Because I... Because I...!" Prompto faltered. 

 

"Because you what?" Iris inquired. 

 

What was he just about to say? Did he just, in the heat of the moment, barely manage to stop himself from saying that he... _loved_ him? Woah. That was new. 

 

"Nevermind, there's no use in arguing with you." Prompto said instead, hoping that his blush would be mistaken for anger. 

 

Iris humphed, not saying anything more, most likely realizing just how many people were staring. 

 

Luna walked up to them, irritation plain on her features. "Remember when I said calm down and stay quiet? Do you?" 

 

Prompto sighed. There was no excuse. "Sorry, Luna, it won't happen again." 

 

Iris took a while before sighing as well, apologizing in a similar fashion. 

 

They continued to work even as the sun went down. Prompto was getting frustrated with the silence. He couldn't believe he was saying this, but he preferred it at the old coffee shop. Things seemed to be so much easier back then. He thought back to all those happy memories with Iris. How he had met her, a mumbling idiot in her presence. At first, at least. Playing pranks on each other. Phoning all the time. How he managed to get her to slam into a door and not hold it against him. Well, she didn't know it was him, but that's besides the point. 

 

He looked over at Iris, and she scowled immediately. This wasn't what he wanted. Iris wasn't her brother. She just listened to him, probably because he _was_ her brother. It wasn't fair of him to take it out on her. 

 

"Iris, listen. I'm sorry," Prompto said softly, "I don't want this to stand between our friendship." 

 

Iris looked at him for the first time without a frown. "Friendship? I thought we were going out?" 

 

Prompto hesitated. "Uh, yeah. We are... I guess... but still, I don't want this awkwardness to affect that." Prompto didn't know why he was lying, because he _definitely_ didn't fancy Iris anymore, but he said it anyways. 

 

Iris didn't speak for a while. "Okay, Prompto. Whatever you have against my brother, I don't care anymore. Just don't say anything about it to me. And if you want to be keep being friends with Noctis, that isn't any of my business. Let's be neutral, yeah?" 

 

Prompto grinned, the expression good to have on again. "Yeah, okay." 

 

Iris started smiling as well. "I'm sorry, too. I get a bit protective over my brother."

 

Prompto forced his smile to stay on his face. "I guess you are."

 

They finished up working, bidding everyone goodbye, grabbing their things and leaving. Prompto decided he would take her back to her home before going back to his own. He was walking in the middle of doing so, when out of nowhere, an idea popped into his head. 

 

"Oh!" He exclaimed, Iris jumping. 

 

"What?" She asked, looking him up and down. 

 

He can't believe he didn't think about it before. Actually, he couldn't believe that he had forgotten. He found himself grinning again. He could ask Granny.


	10. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Granny, Prompto manages to find out Noctis' secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys my latest chapter, and thank you all so much for taking the time to read it! (づ￣ ³￣)づ ~♥

After dropping a confused Iris back at her place, Prompto waltzed off to find Granny. Except… he had no idea which hospital she was at. If he went to the nearest one, who would he ask for? 'Granny?'

 _’Shit’_ Prompto thought to himself. He had no idea how to find her. This is why you should plan things in advance. He pulled out his phone, Noctis’ name in his contacts list. Something tugged at Prompto’s heart, and he fought to push away the wave of emotions that struck it. Prompto sighed as he stared at the name. He had no choice.

 _’Noctis, I need to know where Granny is. Plz respond, I really have to see her.’_ He pushed send after he finished texting. There was no reason for Noctis not to respond, right? He didn’t want to see Prompto, and this didn’t mess with that intention.

A long, irritating 10 minutes passed before a text with the appropriate information popped onto his screen. Prompto wanted to send something else, anything now that he had Noctis’ attention, but in the end, he just sent a ‘thank you’ instead. It was unbelievably frustrating, but Prompto managed to ignore it. He would resolve this.

He made it to the hospital, asking the woman at the desk for the info on the text he was sent. He was asked 2 or 3 questions before he was led through the hallways and up to a door. He entered the room, Granny lying on the bed, blankets covering her body.

Her eyes widened as she saw him. “P-Prompto, dearie!” She exclaimed with a look of delight on her face, “Oh, how wonderful to see you! Close the door… that’s it. Tell me, how are you doing?”

Prompto laughed as he took a seat next to her bed, “I was about to ask you the same thing. I’m sorry I couldn’t come yesterday, things got a bit… hectic.”

Granny smiled, the warm expression calming Prompto down. “Oh, sweetie, don’t worry. I’ve been thinking of all my friends, but you and my dear Noctis the most. Ah, how is he, by the way? He looked so pale and scared when I was taken here, poor thing…”

Prompto hesitated. “He told me that he was scarred for life. Apparently your literate knowledge spans over all types of language.”

A guilty grin spread on her face, a light blush topping off the look. “Ah, yes, I was in quite a bit of pain. So good that it’s in the past. I can handle lying here for a while. I just can’t wait to get back to my books. Oh, I hope they don’t miss me too much.”

Prompto smiled tentatively. “I-I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

Granny perked up again. “Tell me, how are things with you and Noctis? Still getting along?”

Prompto’s smile wavered. “Actually, that’s one of the reasons I came to see you.”

Her pleasant smile vanished immediately. “Are you two fighting?”

“Uh, no… not exactly. It’s kind of a long story.” Prompto told her.

She didn’t lower her gaze. “I’ve got time.”

Prompto sighed, after doing so going into moderate detail about his short little life with Noctis while she was gone, Granny gasping when Prompto explained how they had met Gladiolus in person. Prompto made sure to skip over parts that included any kissing or awkward handjobs, replacing it with friendship-like things. He told her that Noctis had only left 2 hours from then. No point in her having to worry.

“…so you see, Granny, I’ve been worried sick about him. I have to find out where he lives.”

Granny nodded solemnly in agreement.

Prompto looked at her as he asked, “Do you know? When you found out that he was gone at the hospital, did the doctors tell you where he lived?”

Granny gave a short nod. “I didn’t go there, of course, but yes, I remember where he lives. And it was Noctis himself who told me.”

Prompto frowned. “Noctis told you where he lived? Why?”

Granny gave a small shrug. “I don’t know, sweetie. Maybe he just wanted someone to know, just in case.”

Granny told him the address, Prompto copying it onto his phone as a diary entry. “Thank you very much, Granny. I’m very glad to see that you’re still kicking.”

Granny laughed heartily. “It’s good to see you too, dear. Oh, and do come back and tell me how it goes, would you?”

Prompto nodded, Granny resting her head back onto the bed. He went to leave, but his feet froze before his hand turned the knob. “Hey, Granny… you care… a lot—about Noctis, I mean.”

Granny turned her head to look at Prompto, who also turned his head to look at her. “Why, yes. I love him as if he was my own child.”

Prompto paused. “Then you would be willing…. to try and help him, even if it was against his, or even your own wishes?”

Granny’s eyes seemed to gleam as she answered. “Yes. Yes, I would.”

Prompto took a breath. “This now concerns Noctis’ wellbeing. He will not let me help him, not really. He’s hiding something from me, from everyone. Something that you know. Something that you promised you wouldn’t tell anyone, no matter what. But what if, when Gladiolus saw that Noctis had told people yesterday, had just waited for him to return to his apartment? What kind of weapon would he use to try and insure that it wouldn’t happen again? A knife? A blowtorch? Worse?

“I’m asking you now, Granny. Would you tell me, if there was a chance that Noctis would be spared from such a fate?”

Granny stared at him for the longest time, a lifetime’s worth of wisdom and knowledge in those eyes. “And he’s been gone for around 2 hours?”

Prompto swallowed. “Yes.”

She gave out a large sigh, using her hand to brush against her head. “Then I guess there is no point in delaying. I’ll tell you.”

 

Noctis was crying. He was going to have to break up with him. As much as it pains him to say it, Gladiolus had changed. He was so violent, so demanding. He couldn’t bare it any longer. He looked around his apartment, the memories they had together. A photograph in a frame that sat proudly on top of the cabinet under the mirror stood out among the rest. It was of their first anniversary, they were visiting Wiz's chocobo post, Gladiolus’ arm over his shoulder as a friendly stranger took a picture for them. Noctis couldn’t stop another tear from sliding down his cheek at the image of the broken frame, the cracks tainting their smiles. Now Noctis was only reminded of how hard Gladiolus had thrown him against the cabinet.

He was going to leave this apartment. Gladiolus could keep these memories. He was going to get new clothes, a new home. He was going to make new memories. He was going to leave this place behind him.

Noctis jumped as he heard the door slam open, A deep voice roaring, “Noctis!” _’Yes,’ _he thought to himself as the door slam shut again, _’he was going to leave this fear behind him as well.’_ __

____

____

____

__Gladiolus emerged from the hallway, his expression darkening even more as he took in the suitcases. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?!”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis took a breath, mentally telling himself not to be scared. “Gladio, I’m breaking up with you. I’m leaving right now.” He said firmly, the sting of his dried tears spurring him on._ _

____

____

____

__Gladiolus glared at him. “Like hell you are.”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis stood his ground. “Don’t even try to hurt me. I won’t hesitate to tell the police what you do to me. I’m done with you.”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis went for the door, his suitcases behind him. “I read something today,” Gladiolus growled as Noctis reached for the doorknob, “Something that you lied to me about. About your parents.”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis stiffened immediately. “W-What about them?”_ _

____

____

____

__Gladiolus turned to him, his glare icy, his voice venomous. “You told me that they died in an accident. Earlier, I was just playing around on a computer, searching your name to see if you had done anything… public. And her name showed up. And I wondered…” Gladiolus said, Noctis unable to take his eyes off him, “why would her name be there? So I checked it out… and was led to police reports on her murder.”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis froze, his breathing coming out in rapid bursts. Gladiolus continued. “Unsolved. No one knows who killed her. How did she die? She was stabbed 18 times in the chest. Her husband? He was killed the same day apparently, in a similar fashion.”_ _

____

____

____

__Gladiolus looked at Noctis with that vicious gaze of his. “Now tell me, sweetie, why did you lie to me?”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis’ throat was beyond dry, his hands shaking. “I-I didn’t want to remember… It was very sad for me.”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis nearly gasped when he say Gladiolus’ face. He didn’t believe the lie. He saw right threw him._ _

____

____

____

__“Oh, _Noct,_ why do you lie to me? Besides, _I_ think I already know who killed them.”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis turned to run, but Gladiolus’ hand snaked out and grasped onto Noctis’ forearm, dragging him backwards. Noctis tried to scream, but Gladiolus sent a punch, hard and fast, right into his throat. He fell backwards, his head cracking against the floor. He couldn’t move, his head was spinning like crazy. Lights danced before his eyes._ _

____

____

____

__Weightless. That was what went through his head just before he realized he was in his arms. He was lain down, not on the floor, but on a table. It was cold, indicating that it was the one rectangle one made of marble. Noctis managed to focus for a second, still struggling to get his bearings. He tried to sit up, but he was yanked back. His hands, his feet, they were both tied down. He struggled against the restraints, but it was to no use. His eyes fell onto Gladiolus placing something on the countertop next to the table._ _

____

____

____

__“You see this, babe? This…” Gladiolus told him smoothly, “is a voice recorder.”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis heard a button being pressed, Gladiolus clicking his fingers afterwards. “Now, darling, why don’t you tell me, and anyone who I can show this tape to, who exactly killed your parents?”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis was shivering. He was so cold his teeth were chattering, and yet his blood was boiling. His head was pounding. “Gladiolus, I don’t know who killed them. Please, untie me. Let me go.” He pleaded, his breathing erratic._ _

____

____

____

__Gladiolus didn’t smile, didn’t tell him that it was just a joke. He left for a second, returning with a bag. He pulled out scissors, Noctis sharply gasping. “I-I’ll scream! I’ll scream if you don’t let me out right now!” Noctis yelled, realizing that he was already screaming._ _

____

____

____

__Gladiolus gave a little smile, but it was cruel. It was malicious. He picked something else out of the bag, and Noctis could barely scream for a second before his mouth was gagged. Noctis tried to push it out with his tongue, but instead got punched for his efforts. His head rocked back from the impact, his struggles dying down. His eyes couldn’t focus._ _

____

____

____

__“Noctis, nod for me when you’re ready to talk, will you?” Gladiolus whispered to him, the deep voice that Noctis used to be so attracted to scaring him even more._ _

____

____

____

__Noctis’ eyes widened as Gladiolus picked up the scissors, immediately beginning to start struggling again. Gladiolus grunted, punching Noctis in the stomach, his frame folding as his legs shot out rigidly. “Careful, Noct, don’t wanna cut you.”_ _

____

____

____

__Gladiolus took the sharp scissors and started cutting through the fabric of his shirt and coat. He cut all the way to the top, the fabric sliding off his chest in opposite directions, the icy air attacking his bare skin. For one moment, Noctis was reminded of how one summer it got so hot that Gladiolus ripped the shirt that was still on Noctis’ body, who laughed in response as Gladiolus started nuzzling against his chest._ _

____

____

____

__The memory vanished when Gladiolus’ hand traced up his stomach. “You were once so beautiful…” He murmured as his fingers traced bruises and cuts, “why did you have to start disobeying me? I love you so much… and now you want to leave me…”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis nodded, catching Gladiolus’ attention. He removed the gag, Noctis licking his lips. “If you really love me, let me go. I-I won’t leave you. I’ll stay with you, just please, untie me.”_ _

____

____

____

__Gladiolus looked into his blue eyes, and for a moment, hope flared up inside of Noctis. “Did you really think…” Gladiolus said in a babyish tone, “I would fall for that?”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis tried screaming again, but the gag was forced into his mouth instantly. Gladiolus looked like he was thinking about something. Noctis just stared, tears welling up in his eyes._ _

____

____

____

__“Hey, babe,” Gladiolus whispered as his big hands slid up his chest, his fingers glancing off Noctis’ nipples, the action making Noctis whimper. “If you tell me, I’ll make you feel real good, yeah?”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis nodded again, Gladiolus taking the gag out. “Gladio, please, I swear, I didn’t-“ Gladiolus struck his face so fast he didn’t even see it coming. He felt the gag being put back on, but he couldn’t feel much more than the awful throbbing in his cheek._ _

____

____

____

__“I brought you something,” Gladiolus said to him in a low voice, “to make you talk. This will not take long, so don’t worry.”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis watched him as he climbed onto the table, sitting down on Noctis’ lap. “Never tried this position before, huh?” Gladiolus laughed, but Noctis was too focused on the item in his grasp. Was that a… blowtorch?_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis started thrashing against the restraints, his terrified stare not leaving the weapon. Gladiolus observed the struggling man with no emotions on his face. “You can save yourself a lot of pain if you just tell me.”_ _

____

____

____

__Nod, nod, nod. Gladiolus removed the gag again, Noctis crying uncontrollably. “Oh, Gods, don’t. Get that away from me Gladio, please.”_ _

____

____

____

__Gladiolus loomed over his face. “Who killed your parents?”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis sobbed. “I told you, I don’t know, Glad- no! NO NO NO-“ Gladiolus shoved the gag inside his mouth. Noctis could barely see through the tears, the fear and nausea in his stomach coating every inch of his being. Gladiolus switched it on, a small blue flame shooting out of the nozzle._ _

____

____

____

__Noctis could only gape at it. He watched the blue flame point towards his stomach, the heat of it reaching his pale skin. “Last chance, baby. Got something to tell me?”_ _

____

____

____

__He nodded so quickly it hurt. Gladiolus smiled as he tilted his head. “I don’t believe you. I think you’re mistaken. Your memory isn’t serving you all that well right now. Here, let me freshen it up a bit.”_ _

____

____

____

__He lowered the torch, the flame biting into Noctis, the sudden, excruciating pain making him screech as hard as possible with the gag in his mouth. The torch went off, but the pain continued. It was agonizing. He couldn’t think of anything else. Everything in his entire world was destroyed, only one thing surpassed everything else._ _

____

____

____

__“Ooh, that looks like it hurts.” Gladiolus purred as he traced a circle around the wound. “Would you like it to stop?”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis felt faint, nauseas, hurt, everything bad that there was to feel, he was feeling it. He barely remembered how to nod, the pain overshadowing his… everything._ _

____

____

____

__Gladiolus took out the gag yet again. “Gods,” Noctis cried, “no more… it hurts so much…”_ _

____

____

____

__Gladiolus nodded. “I know, I know. All you have to do is tell me the truth.” Noctis was about to say something, but Gladiolus yanked his head forward, crushing their mouths together, forcing his tongue down his throat. He didn’t know what Gladiolus was going for, but there was no pleasure in this. No relief._ _

____

____

____

__He pulled away, saliva trailing between their mouths. “Baby, I don’t want to do this anymore. Just tell me…”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis couldn’t tell him. There was a voice recorder. He couldn’t. _He just couldn’t.__ _

____

____

____

__“I-If you let me go, I’ll tell you, okay? J-Just… please let me go…”_ _

____

____

____

__The gag was on before he knew what was happening. “You know, you’re starting to really piss me off, Noctis.” Gladiolus pinched Noctis’ nose shut. “If you’d just tell me, we wouldn’t be in this mess, now would we?”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis shook his head from side to side, banging it against the table, trying to breath._ _

____

____

____

__“If only you really loved me…” Gladiolus whispered, Noctis’ eyes rolling back into his head, "but you don't, do you?" He was going to die. "Do you?!" He was dying. This was it. Finally._ _

____

____

____

__Gladiolus released him, and Noctis’ nose flared as he struggled to breath. “We aren’t finished yet, Noct. You still need to tell me what you did.”_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis lay there, mild spasms rocking throughout his body. The burn on his stomach seared itself into his mind, the sting so astonishing he couldn't quite comprehend it. His attention was ripped out of his thoughts, Gladiolus' warm fingers brushing against his cheek._ _

____

____

____

__"It's swelling up so much, baby... wonder what will happen if I touch it?" The muscled man's fingers drew down to circle the wound again, this time curling his index against his thumb, flicking his finger sharply, his nail digging against the wound. Noctis' eyes bulged, his spine arching. How could it get worse? How could it possibly be more painful?_ _

____

____

____

__Gladiolus stared into his eyes again, no remorse whatsoever registering on his face. Was this really the man he fallen in love with? Did he ask for this in the end? Gladiolus took the gag out of Noctis' mouth, his saliva coating it. "No more. I swear to you, I didn't do anything to my parents, please Gladio, baby, stop it-"_ _

____

____

____

__"Are you telling me the truth?"_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis stared at him for a moment. "Yes. Yes, I am."_ _

____

____

____

__Gladiolus contemplated him for a moment, before saying, "I think we need to try again."_ _

____

____

____

__He was gagged again, the blowtorch lifted over his stomach. "Tell me, Noctis. Where would you like the next one? I could do the same spot. Higher? Maybe... lower? Though, I doubt you'd pick that." He laughed psychotically._ _

____

____

____

__He couldn't possibly take anymore. He had no choice as he nodded his head. Gladiolus took out that horrid gag, Noctis sputtering as he tried to from a sentence. "I did it." He managed in a low whisper. Gladiolus smiled broadly as he turned the torch on. "Can't hear you." He told him, using the torch to draw a line across his middle section. Noctis screeched, Gladiolus apparently not caring about the noise._ _

____

____

____

__"I did it!! I killed my parents!! Please stop!!!" Noctis wailed, his eyes bloodshot._ _

____

____

____

__Gladiolus switched off the torch, but the scorching agony continued. "And... how did you do that?"_ _

____

____

____

__Noctis wanted to die as he yelled, "I stabbed them! I stabbed them again and again and again..." He struggled to breathe, just barely feeling Gladiolus' weight leave him. He was so exhausted, but the horrid pain kept stabbing into him. Noctis couldn't even bring himself to struggle against the restraints. He couldn't scream anymore. He just closed his eyes, the pain enveloping him completely. "Good boy," was the last thing he heard before he passed out._ _

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

__Prompto stared at Granny in shock, her words stunning him. "Noctis... killed his own parents?"_ _

____

____

____

__Granny nodded sadly. "I asked him about it the next time he came to me, and all he could say was that he didn't mean to, and that he was sorry."_ _

____

____

____

__Prompto breathed in, letting it out gradually. "But why...? Why would he keep this from me? I was sort of expecting... I dunno, like, he was involved in some niflheim terrorist organisation or something."_ _

____

____

____

__Granny observed him for a moment. "Did you kill _your_ own parents?"_ _

____

____

____

__Prompto's shoulders slumped. "I guess... I see why he would, then."_ _

____

____

____

__Granny put her hands together. "Please, Prompto, dear. Go to that place, help him. Oh, do hurry; I'll die here if anything horrible happens to him."_ _

____

____

____

__Prompto nodded quickly, thanking her profusely for telling him, slipping out of the room. He took his phone out and read the address. He looked it up and got directions on how to get there. The words there told him that by foot it would take around 15 minutes. Prompto shoved the phone into his pocket and started running._ _

____

____

____


	11. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto makes it to Noctis' place, and is put into a rather difficult situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed, coz I'm having a lot of fun writing it! ^w^

Prompto approached the apartment door with uncertainty. What was he going to do if Gladiolus opened it? Would he snatch him out of the hallway and throw him out the window? Thoughts like that whirled around his head as he raised his knuckle. Gods, he wished he brought Iris, or Luna, or even Ignis. Hell, he'd push Granny's bed all the way here if it meant he didn't have to be alone. He rapped against the door, the anticipation rolling in waves.

He didn't wait long until the door was pulled open, a shape looming over his own. It was his natural instinct to lean back. "What?" Gladiolus growled, an aggressive look on his face.

Prompto was still trying to remember how to breathe. "A-Ah, ah, I-I was uh, wondering if Noctis was okay?" 

Gladiolus grunted, Prompto flinching unconsciously. "He's fine. Fuck off."

He went to push the door close, but Prompto managed to shoved his hand against it before it shut. Gladiolus sent him a look so dark he considered leaving Noctis to fend for himself. He eradicated the thought, replaced it with screaming voices as he said, "I have to see him."

Gladiolus glared at the blonde, Prompto biting his lip painfully. "Fine." He spat.

The shock registered on Prompto's face, but he quickly wiped it of emotion. Uh, that was easy? Piece of cake? He took a step forward, but Gladiolus' huge palm shot outwards, the hit nearly going through Prompto's chest. He staggered back, his eyes wide as they stared at Gladiolus. 

"I'll bring him here," was all he said as he slammed the door.

Prompto pulled his clothes away from his body to inspect for cracks. Once he slipped his cold hand up his chest and confirmed he didn't rupture an organ, he continued to wait for Gladiolus. 1 minute. 3 minutes. _5_ minutes. Prompto didn't really want to knock on the door again, but it seemed like Gladiolus wasn't going to come back out. He stepped forward, the door bursting open at the same time. Prompto practically leapt backwards, his already panicky heart nearly bursting. 

Gladiolus stood in the doorway again, his narrowed eyes glaring at Prompto. The intensity of it made him want to squeak out 'please don't kill me'. The muscled figure stepped to the side, and Prompto realized that Noctis standing behind him. Prompto's eyes widened as he took in his face, his arms, his legs... they were all...

Fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. Prompto started observing him like a lab animal who survived a gas test. He looked back to his face and noticed how it was ever so slightly upset. 

"What are you doing here?" Noctis inquired, his eyes the same striking colour of blue.

"A-Ah, I wanted to see you." Prompto managed to get out. Why did he look so normal? Was it an act? But it looked so real...

"I'm fine, thank you. Anything else?"

Prompto was startled at his dismissiveness. This wasn't how Noctis normally was. Suddenly, the thought of how he was crying on the bed when he thought that he was alone flashed into Prompto's mind. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know how Noctis usually was.

Prompto took a breath. "I need to tell you something." Noctis waited, Gladiolus looking more pissed by the second. "Alone." Prompto finished, mixed emotions toying with him.

Gladiolus growled as he leaned forward. "You have 1 minute," he told Prompto, his narrowed eyes promising violence.

Prompto was about to object, but Noctis quickly prevented him from doing so. "Thank you, Gladio." Noctis said slowly, actually bowing slightly in the man's direction. Prompto couldn't quite believe it.

The door closed, footsteps getting fainter. Prompto refocused his attention onto Noctis. "Gods," the blonde whispered as he crashed into Noctis, his embrace knocking him back a few steps, "I've been so worried..."

Noctis hesitated before he wrapped his arms around Prompto. "I thought I told you to stay away." 

Prompto grinned against Noctis' shoulder. "You know me, I never do what I'm told."

Noctis pulled away too soon for Prompto, his raven hair dishevelled. "What are you doing here? I'm not leaving with you."

"It's not just for me, Noctis, but also for Granny, Luna−Gods, even Iris. Maybe. Granted you explain that you're not a druggie."

Noctis lowered his gaze, his slim frame quivering. "You know I can't. He'll tell everyone-"

"Noctis!" Prompto whispered as loud as he could, hoping that Gladiolus wasn't eavesdropping. "You must have had a reason for what you did. You wouldn't willing do something evil, right?"

Noctis sniffed. "I tried to kill you."

Prompto hesitated. "Uh, you had a reason to."

"I have no excuse for doing what I did," Noctis cried, "so just leave me alone, okay?"

Noctis turned to open the door, but Prompto wasn't finished. "I didn't get to spend a lot of time with my parents." Noctis stopped moving as he reached the door. "I can remember that sometimes they irritated the hell out of me, but I didn't wish anything bad upon them. I didn't want them to die. No matter how mad I got, I still loved them.

"If they did something so horrid to me that I wished death upon them, that I would have gone out of my way to make sure that it happened, then it means that they must've been vile people, who did awful things to me when I was so young. People like that... do they even deserve to live?"

Noctis was visibly shaking, right at that moment the door opening. Gladiolus stood out, wrapping his hand around Noctis' wrist, not even bothering for any more etiquette, preparing to yank him inside. Noctis just managed to speedily twist out of his grip and spin around to face Prompto.

"And if you did? You would just be pardoned? Everyone would just accept it?!" Noctis yelled with tears in his eyes.

Prompto didn't waver, despite the sympathy he was feeling for the suffering man. "Self-defence isn't a crime, Noctis," His gaze moved over to Gladiolus, who was glaring at him, "felony domestic violence is."

Gladiolus' hand flew to Noctis' head, the fingers grasping and yanking him by the hair back into the apartment. The door slammed in Prompto's face, Noctis crying out from behind the door. Prompto didn't hesitate as he ripped out the phone from his back pocket. He couldn't even start dialling as the door opened again, a massive hand reaching for him. 

He tried to jump away, but Gladiolus seized his jacket, wrenching him inside with an almighty throw. Prompto crashed down with a cry as his face smacked into the floor. He was trying to regain his bearings when massive hands clamped onto his jacket again. He was lifted up quite a bit, before being shoved back against the floor. His face crunched into it again, his consciousness slipping. 

He couldn't let himself faint, who knew if he would wake up again? He turned his head, catching Noctis resting against a cabinet, blood pumping from his nose. Prompto started crawling away, possible ways to get out of this situation whirling around his head. 

"You filthy parasite," he heard Gladiolus mutter, "leeching onto him, trying to break up what we have. We are happy, I won't let you break that." Further indicating insanity; check.

Gladiolus approached him again, leaning down. "I've never killed anyone before. I'm not the bad guy here. I'm in love with the murderer, you know."

Noctis' eyes bulged in horror. _"Gladiolus!!!"_

He looked over at Noctis, his expression deranged. "It doesn't matter, does it? I might as well spill, coz he won't remember when I'm finished with him. And when I'm done with him, you need to be taught-"

Prompto kicked out as hard and as fast as he could, his foot crunching against Gladiolus' crotch. He cringed as Gladiolus groaned in agony, crumbling to the floor. Noctis picked himself up, Prompto looking around the room for something, anything.

"Prompto?!" Noctis called in confusion.

"Something hard! Anything hard!" Prompto cried as he noticed that Gladiolus recovering. He ran to the table, the counter, but everything was clean- 

_Crash._ The sound of something shattering startled Prompto in his desperate search for a crowbar, or something similar. He turned, fearing that Gladiolus had thrown Noctis against something, instead seeing Noctis in a slouched position, broken vase pieces around Gladiolus' upper half. Did he smash that against his head?

Gladiolus roared as he shoved himself towards Noctis, a long vase shard in his hand. Prompto yelled out a warning, but it was too late, the shard was thrusted with such power that it slipped right through Noctis' pants, burrowing right into his thigh. 

Noctis screamed as he fell backwards, his pitch changing as Gladiolus started twisting. Prompto didn't think, he just dove at him, managing to catch the man off guard and forcing him to the ground. 

Prompto saw that the shard was no longer in Gladiolus' hand; good for him, because Gladiolus didn't have it to use against him; bad for Noctis, for it was still in his leg. The idea of that induced a rage inside of Prompto that spurred him on even more.

He didn't know what he was doing though, so after he got 3 punches in, Gladiolus pulled his head down and headbutted him. Lights danced, his head surrounded in sudden heat. He recovered as fast as he could, but not fast enough to avoid the massive arm that curled around his neck, blocking off his air supply.

"This is what you get, fucker." Gladiolus spat as he lifted Prompto up, his fingernails raking against the skin of Gladiolus' arm, proving to be ineffective. "Take a look," he snarled, spinning Prompto around, "this is the last time you'll see Noctis, you hear me? He's _mine_ now, bitch."

Prompto was already going purple by this stage. He managed to see through his blurry vision, Noctis' eyes wide as he lay there, blood painting the fabric around where the shard had been. 

Prompto tried struggling, but it was to no use, and so he couldn't do much else but let his mind wonder in his last moments. What had he done with his life? Was that what you were supposed to think? Nah, too depressing. He settled for memories of laughing with his uncle and Pug-Face, hanging out with Luna, being intimidated by Ignis, goofing out with Iris. He thought of kissing Noctis, nearly laughing at the idea, for spittle was dripping from his mouth currently. 

Ha, he really had a crazy last few days. He was dying trying to save a loved one, right? Since he was dying, drastic names like 'loved one' seemed to be appropriate. Was he a knight in shining armour? He may have failed, but his intention was still true. Wonder what would happen to Noctis, who was now screaming words like 'stop' and 'please'. 

Prompto wanted to tell him not to worry, to try and get away. He couldn't get out any more than a spastic gurgle. And then, like a movie ending, everything went black.

_Crash._ The sound of something shattering again managed to startle Prompto enough to wake up the tiniest bit−shards of a shattered object flying around him−only to be released from the chokehold. He collapsed to the ground, gasping and wheezing like crazy, so hard that it hurt.

"What the actual fuck?!" A girl's voice screamed from behind him. Prompto forced himself to turn around, glancing at his saviour. Heh, almost looked like...

"Iris?!" Prompto yelled in shock.

Iris stood there, the vase that stood next to the door missing. Gladiolus was right next to him, looking fairly knocked out. "Okay, I _knew_ something was up when you dropped me home! I followed you to a hospital, for some reason, and after a while you went off running. I was wearing heels, you idiot. I nearly twisted my ankle trying to catch up with you! Don't you have any consideration for girl problems?! I just barely managed to see you run into this building, and then had to check every floor for you! It was so awkward! _Thankfully,_ some residents helpfully led me to the sound of screaming and struggling, and I get here to Gladio _strangling_ you?! Like, by the Six, what the fuck is going on here?!"

Prompto listened to her rant in awe. Iris sneakily pursued him, followed his tracks, and then saved his life. She was the knight in shining armour. He was just the idiot who nearly died. Fucksticks. 

Prompto was brought back to reality when he heard pained grunts. He turned around to see Noctis dragging himself along the floor towards him, his leg−that was now shard-free−dragging behind him uselessly. He reached Prompto, collapsing against him as he embraced him awkwardly.

"Guys!" Iris whined. "Why did I just knock my brother out with a vase?! And what happened to Noctis' nose? He looks awful. What drug can do that?"

"Iris..." Prompto murmured wearily, his vocal chords stinging, "first of all, Gladiolus was trying to strangle me to death, and you saved my life. Thank you."

Iris blushed suddenly. "A-Ah, yes, my brother _can_ get a bit rough when he gets mad. Like this one time, when we were little, he stole my barbie, so I put glue on his hair, and he pushed me down a flight of stairs."

Noctis looked over at her. "What do you think happened here?"

Iris blinked. "Uh, well, I suppose you got into an argument with Gladiolus about Noctis being a druggie. And then you probably took it too far, and he tried to knock you out. But got carried away...?"

The boys sighed in unison.

Iris narrowed her eyes. "Well, I don't know! Tell me before he wakes up, I'm gonna have to give him a lecture."

Iris stood on him with her heels still on as she made her way to the table, saying, "Ooh, what a nice apartment! How the hell does he afford this place?" Noctis and Prompto stared at Gladiolus' unconscious form, waiting for him to wake up. 

When Iris sat at the table and the two didn't follow her, she frowned. "I'm not gonna yell from all the way here, get your lazy asses over here."

"Iris, come look at this." Prompto told her. 

Iris' frown deepened, but she did as she was told. "Oh," Iris gasped, "Prompto, your face! It's so... red."

Unwanted memories of face meeting floor flooded back to him. He mentally shook them away as he turned to Noctis, gently rolling up the material.

Iris' eyes widened at the blood that was flowing down his leg, and Prompto nearly gagged as he pulled the pants over where the shard had embedded itself inside of him. Iris barely made it to the sink before she threw up.

Noctis hissed in pain, blood still oozing down his leg. The hole was ugly, deep, and painful. Iris wiped her mouth with the back of her arm as she returned, her breathing now unsteady. She peered at Prompto, refusing to look at Noctis. "W-What happened to him?" She inquired in a small voice.

Prompto hesitated. "I'll tell you, but right now, I'm gonna need you to work your magic and fix it."

Iris blanched. "You want me to try and treat... that?"

Prompto nodded solemnly. She obviously didn't understand. "But... why? I can just call an ambulance, they can take care of him."

"No!" Noctis quickly interjected. 

Iris stared at him, dumbfounded. "Why not?"

Prompto had enough, the look of the blood that kept flowing taking priority. "Listen, Iris, we have our reasons. You either try and help him, or I'll have to do it myself."

Iris stared at him for a little while, and Prompto turned to ask Noctis where the first-aid was, right before Iris huffed. "Oh, please, you wouldn't even be able to locate the penicillin. I'll do it."

Whilst Iris went to get medical supplies, Prompto worked to stop the blood that was dribbling out of Noctis' nose. It didn't appear to be broken, just damaged. When she returned, Iris focused on her job, applying a small bottle of liquid to a gauze dressing. "I want to know what is going on. I want to know why you hate Gladio so much, and why he was trying to strangle you."

Prompto sighed, feeling bad for Iris, just a girl who thought the world of her brother. He would have to crush that illusion. It was a long story, so he told her while she gave painkillers to Noctis and prepared to apply pressure with sterilzed gauze. Even though they supplied plenty of explanations for Iris when she demanded them, she seemed to be sceptical and incredulous for the most part, hearing things about her brother that she had never even dreamed of. 

By the end of the story, she had been applying the pressure for a while, the blood not flowing as continuously. She had grown quite pale, her eyes shaky. She let out a cry-like sigh, "I-I'm still waiting for the part where you say that you're kidding."

Prompto shook his head cheerlessly. Iris looked at Noctis for the first time. "If what he says is true... then you should have lots of marks on you, right? Where are they?" 

Prompto realized that she was grasping at straws, trying to convince herself that she was being lied to. It must have been clear to Noctis too, because he had a certain melancholy aspect in his eyes as his hands slid towards his shirt, lifting it up slowly.

Prompto refused to look, but he could hear Iris' shocked gasp as she took in what he had seen that time. He could see Iris in his peripheral vision, her hand gently edging forward to touch Noctis' skin. "Does it hurt?" She asked softly. 

Noctis replied quietly as well. "Sometimes."

Iris was starting to cry, Prompto knew. Noctis lowered his shirt, and Prompto had the heart-breaking image of Iris with those tears in her eyes. He didn't think he had ever seen her cry. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. 

Noctis managed a smile, and Prompto wondered how much effort it required, considering the anguish that his leg must be causing him. "It's not your fault, Iris. But thank you anyway."

Iris hiccupped as she wiped away tears. "I guess I can see why you were so mad at me earlier, Prompto. He's an angel."

Prompto agreed silently. Iris returned to her work. "Okay, Noctis, are those painkillers kicking in yet?"

Noctis nodded leisurely. "I think so."

Iris refocused on the wound, trying her best. "Okay, this next part is going to hurt a bit, okay?" Iris had prepared a salt solution, and it was time to irrigate the wound.

Noctis was given a wooden spoon to bite down on, just in case, as Iris poured the solution onto the hole. Noctis didn't scream, but he wasn't quiet. Prompto squeezed his hand in an attempt to comfort him. 

Once they were finished, Iris applied some antibiotics and applied the gauze dressing, wrapping some bandages around it a few times before tying a knot. "Okay Noctis," she said in an intelligent manner, "you're going to have to keep pressure on the wound until help arrives. I don't have the experience to glue or stitch, so I don't know what to tell you."

Noctis thanked her lavishly, Prompto in agreement. "You're amazing, Iris." He complimented her truthfully. 

Iris blushed again, brushing a lock of her hair. "I _am_ pretty awesome."

All 3 sets of eyes settled onto Gladiolus again, his face still smushed against the floor. Iris let out a sorrowful sigh. "I've known him my whole life. At least... I thought I did. And you Noctis," she said as indicated towards the raven-haired male, "you probably know him better than I do."

Noctis was applying pressure like Iris had instructed him to do so. "Iris, I think that that may be a good thing."

Iris looked so dejected at that moment, the thought of her beloved brother being an abusive psychopath stinging. "It's so unbelievable. I mean... we try to have a meal with our parents in the countryside once a month. Do they know that their son is actually... is actually a...."

Prompto leaned towards her and gave her a hug. "One thing at a time, Iris. Calm down."

Iris took a few deep breaths. She leaned out of the embrace, glaring at Gladiolus' form. "I want to step on him."

Prompto bit his lip. "You already did."

"Fine. I want to step _through_ him."

Noctis spoke up suddenly. "Uh, Prompto, I'm left rather defenceless in this situation. Would you do me a favour and go to the cupboard in the bedroom. Top shelf, the box."

Prompto nodded unsurely as he got up to retrieve the item. He hoped it wasn't a gun or something. He entered the bedroom, the bed a site to behold. He didn't realize it before, but this apartment actually _was_ fancy. And huge. He opened the cupboard, some sketchy stuff hanging on the railings. Handcuffs, huh? And behind it... Prompto's eyes widened as he stared at the whip. The tip had a menacing look. He ignored the array of weird items and pulled the box. It came out, but took something with it, a pink something blurring past as it fell to the floor.

Prompto looked down, realizing just what was on the floor. A massive, pink dildo. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. Who... who the hell could fit that inside themselves? His stomach started bubbling when he realized that it was probably used with Noctis against his will. He kicked the toy before he left the room.

He made it back to the entrance, the box in hand. Iris, curious as she was, danced over to open it, her eyes widening at the contents. Rope, more handcuffs, and a needle.

Iris stuttered. "A-Are we going to kill him?!"

Noctis shook his head. "He's never in a good mood when he wakes up. I can't begin to imagine what he'll be like if he went to bed... uh, upset."

Iris pulled a chair up, Prompto pulling Gladiolus onto it with her help. Their faces were both strained. "Is it just me," Iris said, "or does it feel like we're doing something _really_ wrong?"

Prompto swallowed thickly. "Uh..."

They tied him down, the result looking like some gay porno. Iris was especially flustered. "This is so wrong. For me, especially." Prompto was surprised that she was taking this so well. She was probably waiting to pounce on Gladiolus once he came to.

Noctis stayed on the floor, Prompto and Iris joining him. And so, they sat there, and they waited for Gladiolus to wake up.


	12. 'Interrogation' Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto, Iris, and Noctis wait for Gladiolus to wake up, and when he does, things don't go quite as well as they had hoped for.

Prompto startled as his phone received a text. Over the silence that had taken over the room, the sudden noise had Iris and Noctis' eyes peering over at him. Earlier, he had retrieved the phone that fell out of his hand when Gladiolus grabbed him earlier, thanking the Gods that it hadn't cracked from the impact. Now, he wiggled it out of his jeans pocket, the screen lighting up.

Prompto stared at the contact name that so rarely popped up. He unlocked the phone and put the text up. The last text he got from his uncle was when he told him that he had paid for the month. 

_'Prompto, I have to talk to you. I don't want you to hang up on me, so call me when you're ready.'_

His heart couldn't help but slightly sink whilst scanning over the brief message. He genuinely wanted to phone his uncle immediately, but now really wasn't the time. What was with his uncle trying to contact him at the _worst_ of times? What did he do to piss the Astrals off so much that they allow this to happen? 

Prompto shook his head rapidly. These were thoughts that he could sort out later, but for now, they had a psycho to deal with. As soon as said psycho woke up. Prompto still thought that it was eerie that there was no blood after having two different vases smashed against your skull. Like he was some God or something that couldn't bleed.

"Can we slap him?" Prompto suggested, the sudden urge to get this over with so that he could phone his uncle immensely overwhelming. Also, he was kinda bored.

Iris groaned as she slumped backwards to lie down. "Thinking about it."

Noctis was lying down silently with his head resting on a pillow. He was pale, even more so than usual. A light sweat dotted his forehead despite the cold. There wasn't any blood soaking through the bandages, and they had Iris to thank for that. He just hoped that the painkillers were doing their job.

"Should we call someone?" Iris asked.

Prompto and Noctis shook their heads in unison. "You know we can't." Prompto told her.

Iris huffed, a pout on her lips. "I _know_ we can't, it's just that... well, what are we gonna do when he wakes up?"

Prompto didn't really know the answer to that. "Well, he's tied to a chair. So, when he does, we'll have plenty of time to decide then."

Iris pondered for a moment, before nodding her head and lying back down. 

Prompto glanced over to Gladiolus next, and by the Gods he saw him twitch. "Holy Heavens, he just moved." He blurted out.

Everyone's eyes were suddenly glued onto Gladiolus' body. Silence accompanied their stares.

There it was again. His eyelids flittered marginally. Increased breathing followed from the three as faint and groggy moans came from the tied down man. Anticipation flowed inside Prompto's stomach. What _were_ they going to do next?

Gladiolus muttered something profane, weirdly enough, before slowly opening his eyes. They appallingly focused onto Noctis first, as if he could suddenly sense that he was bleeding, like a shark. Prompto quickly dismissed the thought. That was too silly. Because right now he was growling, and sharks don't growl. So, he was probably more like an angry daemon cat. This was what Prompto was thinking at that moment. He probably needed therapy.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Gladiolus snarled maliciously.

"Just a precaution, you understand." Prompto tried to use that business-like tone that Ignis uses.

Gladiolus only passed his glare onto Prompto. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna snap that scrawny neck."

Gulp. Sinister as ever, apparently. 

Iris rose steadily from her position on the floor. "Gladio... is what they're saying true?"

Prompto glanced at the back of her head. After Gladiolus' last words, he doubted there was any question about it. Well, guess she had to be certain.

Gladiolus focused on Iris next, an expression that surprisingly didn't convey menace on his face. "Whatever they've told you, it's a lie. Now get me out of these things, _now."_

Prompto frowned. He wasn't exactly confirming that he wasn't insane. 

Gladiolus examined Noctis, his eyes glued onto his blue ones. "Are you in pain?" He inquired mildly.

Noctis didn't answer at first, but eventually responded with a "Sorta," removing his eye contact with the tied down man.

Gladiolus nodded his head slowly, processing the information. "Good."

Prompto had to stop himself from rushing forward and pounding his face in. Iris just gaped at him, shocked at his words.

"Gladdy, please..." Iris whimpered, "why are you doing these things?"

Gladiolus' once compassionate expression was wiped clean and replaced with a look of disgust. "Why don't you just be a good little girl and shut the fuck up? Let me do the talking, 'less you want to have to repair your own cheekbones?"

Iris recoiled like he had slapped her. Her tiny sobs halted altogether as well, the look on her face resembling that of betrayal. She promptly replaced her aura with that of revulsion. Prompto didn't like the look on fun, carefree Iris.

Gladiolus struggled against his restraints then, and Prompto suddenly stressed over whether they'd snap or not. 

Iris approached her brother gradually, getting unsettlingly close. Could those long legs kick her at that distance? Prompto couldn't decide whether or not to intervene. Iris just stood there, staring down at Gladiolus' hostility-stricken face. "I love you. I always make time for you. I fix your hands."

Gladiolus looked bored. "I didn't ask you to."

If she was taken aback, she didn't show it. "You told me things about Noctis, things that weren't true. You _lied."_

Gladiolus shrugged. "So?"

Prompto inched forward, just enough to have a glimpse of Iris' expression. She was biting her lip. "When I rushed around worrying about you, hurrying to try and ease the pain of those nasty bruises on your knuckles... were those from hurting Noctis? Those marks on him... are they all from you?"

Gladiolus spat on her. Iris took a step back, obviously blown away. The reality was jarring as she stood there, eyes wide, most likely thinking of how she had mended the hands of an abusive lunatic. She healed hands that had caused pain. And she didn't even know it.

"You think you can make me admit to anything?!" Gladiolus raged, "Where did you hide the recorder, huh?! No matter what, you can't make me say shit! Now let me out of these right now!"

Iris was crying, her entire frame quivering. "I've known you my whole life... You're my brother..." She whispered.

Gladiolus groaned in an exasperated manner. "Oh, come the fuck on! Get over yourself! You don't know me! You're nothing but a blind, foolish bitch who can't open her fucking eyes."

Prompto took a breath. In the time that it took to do so, he noticed two things. One; that Iris was moving forward, and that he wasn't. Two; that during that split second, a repulsing sneer appeared onto Gladiolus' lips. _'He said those things on purpose,'_ was what alarmed inside his mind, the sound of Noctis crying out a warning following. _'He wanted her closer'._

Gladiolus kicked out viciously. An experienced move, Prompto noted, taking in how he had kicked her low enough not to shoot her backwards, but instead to make her fold forwards. Prompto went to hit him, or something like that, but Gladiolus didn't use any tactful moves for him. That long, thick leg just hit him square in the stomach. He flew backwards, his head thudding against the floor as he ungraceful landed on the floor.

Prompto rolled over and pushed himself up, breathing heavily. Looking up he saw that Iris was spun around and was facing him now, Gladiolus' hefty legs performing some kind of choke around her neck. Her eyes were wide, her hands trying to pull herself out.

"Gladiolus!" She screamed, her voice strained. "Let me go!"

Noctis was standing now, and he and Prompto couldn't help but stare. Gladiolus' features were enraged. "Let me out of these ropes right now," he said with venom lacing his tone, "or I swear I'll kill her."

Prompto couldn't quite believe it. Where was this guy raised? Was he some Niflheim MT?

Iris struggled, but it was to no avail. "Please stop, Gladiolus, you're hurting me-"

Gladiolus clenched for a second, Iris squeaking in response.

"Let me out!" He roared.

Prompto didn't know what else to do. If the other tenants in this building were listening, they certainly weren't doing anything about it, or the police would have arrived by now. So, out of options, Prompto approached him.

"Don't even think about trying anything." Gladiolus growled.

Prompto treaded past the chair, the ropes still clinging on. If he released him, who knew what would happen? He would probably try to kill all three of them. But just Iris... Prompto shook his head in disgust. There was no way he could just let her die.

And so, he started untying to rope, taking his time, hoping to the Astrals that Gladiolus would suddenly go into cardiac arrest.

The ropes went slack. Gladiolus released Iris, kicking her out of the way. She fell to the floor, gasping. Prompto didn't hesitate as Gladiolus went to get up. Using the ropes in his hands, he rushed forwards, looping the rope over the man's head and around his neck, yanking backwards. Gladiolus stood up, despite Prompto's efforts, and threw his over his shoulder.

There was nothing but air underneath him for a second, until the table met him. Prompto cried out as his back pounded against the edge, unable to bend further, recoiling with a harsh noise. He hit the floor with a wheeze, the sudden pain indescribable. 

He struggled to breath, the pain in his back immense. As much as it hurt, he didn't think anything was serious. Prompto strained to pick himself back up, and he was slightly dazed. He could hear noises, sounds of panic. He lifted his head to see Iris on her feet again, trying to pull Gladiolus away from Noctis. 

His large hands fit too easily around Noctis' lean neck, and Iris couldn't do anything about it. Gladiolus had probably had enough of the stress of worrying over what Noctis was doing all the time and had decided to just end it now. So much for love.

"Gladio! Gladio, stop!" Iris begged, her nails scratching against her brother's muscled arms. Gladiolus grunted, keeping one hand around Noctis' neck, the other shooting backwards and elbowing Iris in the mouth. She fell backwards with a cry.

Noctis was struggling, trying to get out of that grip. He kicked at Gladiolus with his good leg, and after a while Gladiolus started flinching. He kept his hold on Noctis, who was going purple, and smashed him against a wall. Noctis cried out, but he started screaming when Gladiolus kneed him right where those bandages were concealing his wound.

Prompto ignored his own current state, running up to Gladiolus and jumping onto him yet again, arm curling around his neck. Noctis had passed out. Iris was screaming for Gladiolus to stop. Prompto just kept trying to pull him off. Gods, he was going to die. Noctis was going to die.

No, he wouldn't let him. No fucking way. He couldn't. So, in a sudden rush of severe trepidation, Prompto stopped trying to pull the man off of Noctis, instead taking away his own arm from around Gladiolus' neck. His hand reached up to the man's face, his thumb slipping into the warmth that was Gladiolus' eye. Gladiolus screeched in horror, too late to stop the burst, the jelly running down Prompto's fingers. 

Noctis was released, his limp body falling to the floor. Gladiolus shoved Prompto off of him, reeling around whilst clutching his ruined eye. Bits still clung to the socket, Prompto's stomach clenching tightly. He realized that bits still clung to his hand, and he flicked it fiercely.

Iris gasped as she took in her brother, a hand against his eye, blood flowing freely. 

"You motherfucker!!!" He howled, falling to his knees, another chunk of eye falling to the ground.

Noctis suddenly took a large breath, Prompto averting his attention to him immediately. His eyes were open wide, he was panting heavily, and blood had soaked through his bandage. Prompto was never so exultant about anything.

His attention was brought back to Gladiolus when he heard him snarl. The now-injured man's breath came out in heaves, his hand no longer obscuring his eye. Ew.

Gladiolus didn't even say anything, didn’t threaten him. He just charged forward, Prompto barely managing to dodge his massive frame. They continued this for a while, Prompto desperately trying to avoid Gladiolus from getting his hands on him. Right now, he'd probably snap him in half.

"Prompto!" He heard Iris yell. He glanced at her for a second, and in her hand, he saw a knife. Guess she wasn't too worried about her brother's well-being anymore.

He looked at her for too long, he realized too late. Prompto hurriedly returned his gaze to Gladiolus, only for his fist to meet him dead in the face. He fell backwards, blood pumping from his nose. Gladiolus kneeled over him, his fist smacking into his face again and again.

"My eye!" He raged as he kept pummelling into his face. "You fucked up my eye, you asshole!"

Prompto's head kept cracking against the floor with each hit. The rhythm would have been hypnotic, but the lights that dance across his vision seemed to be doing the job. Iris was screaming, but Prompto knew that she wouldn't be able to stab her own brother, no matter what he was doing. His hands were pinned to his sides, and he couldn't move as those repetitive strikes were probably making a dent in his skull. Yet again, he was wondering what he should be thinking of right now.

Would it pierce through his brain? Would death reach him before that? The pain wasn't as extreme as it was, the welcome numbness overtaking, overwhelming. He bet his face looked awful, like mush. At least, that's what it felt like. He hoped that Iris would make it out, call the police. She should do it now, he should tell her-

Another extra hard punch knocked the thought from his head. Oh, well.

If Noctis didn't make it out of here, he would haunt his ass forever. The idea cheered up the thought of death considerably. He hoped Gladiolus rotted in jail. He hoped... wait.

Prompto didn't open his eyes. Was he dead? No, he could wiggle his toe. So... why didn't he feel anymore pain? Well, there was _definitely_ pain, but it wasn't increasing. The pain was stuck. The punches had stopped. Did he get tired?

A sudden weight fell onto him, though he could barely feel it. His current state was dangerous, he assumed. He waited, anticipating some form of further discomfort, but all he could feel was the soreness of his face. He also had a splitting headache.

So, getting bored, surprisingly, Prompto decided to open his eyes; bad idea. The blood that caked his entire face got into them, and he managed to rip his hands from under Gladiolus to wipe it out. He was mildly shocked that he was even allowed to do so. He removed his hands from his face, opening his eyes slowly, and was surprised to see that Gladiolus was right in front of him. His one eye was closed, the other just a gaping hole. Prompto could headbutt him if he wanted to.

He looked to the side, and Iris was standing there, frozen. Was she in shock? He looked to the other side, and Noctis was no longer lying down. He was right behind the body that was on top of him, the knife that Iris was holding lodged into that body's back.

Prompto stared at Noctis, whose eyes were also widened at him. Eventually, Iris decided to move first, slowly approaching Prompto and placing her fingers against Gladiolus' limp wrist. She paused, adjusting her fingers every now and then, before slowly backing away, a rather curious expression on her face. Iris stared at her brother, then she peered at the two other men around her. She nodded a confirmation to the already obvious question. Gladiolus was dead.


	13. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus is dead, but Prompto, Noctis, and Iris are still alive. Life continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to update this chapter, but I've been suffering from a really bad flu, and I'm just starting to get over it. I hope that you all enjoy my latest update! X3

The weight of Gladiolus' body was starting to overwhelm Prompto as more and more feeling returned to his weary limbs. He was more or less repulsed as he pushed away the limp corpse that was on top of him.

Iris was still on her feet, the tears streaming without restraint. "G-Gladdy..." She wailed as she crumpled to the floor, the comprehension of this outcome too much for her. 

Prompto crawled away from him slowly, wondering how long it would take for that burning form to turn cold. Prompto didn't realize he was crying until he had put the appropriate distance between the body and his own. He wiped his face with his sleeve, staring at the contents on the material after doing so. Tears _and_ blood, huh? Did it drip from Gladiolus' eyes whilst he was punching him, or was it his own?

He felt around his face, his nose. Not mush, apparently. But it _was_ incredibly painful, and it felt unnaturally swollen. He was afraid to look at his reflection. He was pretty sure his lip was split. His cheek was flaming.

He turned to focus onto Noctis, who was now standing before Gladiolus. The marks on his neck had developed into angry colours, and Prompto just realized how red his eyes were. Not the kind of redness that tears brought, though. Probably aftermath from getting strangled like that. Maybe that memory stopped Noctis from crying as he looked at Gladiolus' body. But who knew? It could have been a hundred others.

Noctis finally removed his gaze from Gladiolus, right before his injured leg buckled and he too collapsed.

Prompto limped towards him, the dizziness he felt mixing with nausea and vertigo. He couldn't open one of his eyes. The throbbing felt like it came from every direction. He couldn't think straight, approaching memories scattering before he could grasp them. It was unsurprisingly as frightening as it was frustrating.

Prompto made it to Noctis after what felt like an eternity, and he managed to drag him away from the body. As soon as he was done, he sagged, the floor rushing to meet him. He turned his head just in time, the floor hitting his good cheek. He could barely feel it.

Noctis' eyes were closed, and his breathing uneven and weak. Sudden hands on his shoulder alarmed him, but he relaxed when he saw that it was just Iris. Who else would it be? 

"Prompto, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Iris shook him gently, the ringing in his ears blocking out most of what she said. "Prompto, I'm calling an ambulance, okay? You could die if we do nothing. Do you understand?"

He couldn't exactly disagree with that, because after all, he _felt_ like he was dying, so he accomplished the task of lightly nodding his head in response. Iris became trivial soon after. He stared at Noctis' face whilst lying there on the floor, his head pounding. He didn't want to sleep just yet, so he let his mind wonder, yet again.

He was glad that he had come here tonight. Was he pleased at the result of doing so? He didn't really know. But all in all, he was more or less content. There Noctis was, beaten and bruised, but he was alive. And to top it all off, Prompto was pretty sure that he never had to worry about Noctis being abused again.

He felt a slight amount of grief for Granny, but that was about it. Yeah, the pain that he was currently experiencing was worth it. Would he do it again? Fuck no! This shit hurts! He would _totally_ change what he had done so that he wouldn't have to be pounded into the floor again, and so that no one would, uh... die? 

But, second chances like that don't exist, and the present consequences... welp, he was sure he could live with them. He wouldn't die, he knew. Dying's for suckers like Gladiolus. He was going to wake up somewhere, and then he would go off to find Noctis. Gods, he really was infatuated with the guy. Iris, Luna, _and_ Ignis... why did _he_ have to be so blind?

Whatever, he could deal with all of that stuff later. For the time being, he could just fantasize until he dozed off, gazing at Noctis' sleeping face. A smile unexpectedly pulled at the corners of his mouth. When he sees Noctis again, he would _definitely_ steal another kiss from him. It was practically deserved. 

Yeah, totally... had to...

Prompto was so woozy he didn't even feel himself drift off into unconsciousness. 

 

  
Prompto's eyes opened. He was lightheaded, and the world seemed like one big, bright blinding light. His entire system was waking up, and he managed to twitch his hand.

His vision finally cleared up enough so that he could see the roof. White, but the bright light there stole his attention. He glanced to one side of the small room next, revealing a window with curtains blocking out sunlight. He only now noticed the white stuff in the corner of his eye, following him even if he moved his head. 

He lifted up his hands and felt around, material wrapped around his chin to his head. Bandages. He was in a hospital then. Thank the Astrals. 

He looked to the other side of the room, and nearly fainted. "What the fuck is this?" He uttered to himself in sheer horror. Next to him, on the small seat against the wall, was a big, fucking, _unicorn._ And it was staring straight at him. Its horn promised violence. Its eyes were wide and unmoving, like they were mocking him, waiting for him to look away before it finally made its move. Damned unicorns.

He startled as the door opened, losing eye contact with his arch nemesis, much to his regret. Who knew what that little shit would do without being under his supervision? The nurse's eyes widened there in the doorway, staring at Prompto. He stared back unwillingly. 

"A-Ah, you're awake." She said with an accent.

Prompto couldn't do much else but hum in agreement.

"If it's not too much trouble," she said after a while, "could you tell me what your name is, and where you live?"

Prompto was dumbfounded. "Uh, my name is Prompto Argentum, and I live in an apartment building." He didn't really want to tell her _which_ apartment building, though. It felt like it was the shittiest one in the whole city.

"Do you remember how you got here?" She inquired next.

Prompto sighed, suddenly understanding. "Oh, yeah... I got punched... a few times..."

The nurse nodded. "That's good; your memory appears to be functioning fine. How do you feel?"

Prompto yawned despite himself. "Achy. How long have I been asleep?"

"Only for the night," the nurse smiled patiently, "It's around noon, currently. To be honest, I'm surprised you were able to wake up so soon. You took quite a beating."

"Maybe I'm a superhero." 

The nurse laughed suddenly, the kind of girly laugh that made teen boys blush. It was funny. "I see. Well then, I must go for now, and I'll be sure to inform your friend that you have woken up."

Prompto frowned. "Friend?" Did she mean Iris?

The friendly nurse nodded affirmatively. "Yes, he's been fluttering around the hospital since a while after you arrived last night."

His frown deepened at the pronoun. "Is he alright?"

Her smile faltered. "Oh, poor thing was almost as beaten up as you were, with these nasty red eyes, but he refused to let us help him. Some girl was putting ointments on him earlier, but she left after giving him a bag of make-up. At least, I think it was make-up. He left for the restrooms after she left and came back looking much less undead."

Prompto blinked whilst she went on. "He didn't accept _any_ help?"

The nurse shook her head. "I was informed of what happened earlier, and it appears that your friend woke up just as we arrived at the room you were in. He was tremendously eager to get you to the hospital, and even tried resisting the cops when they refused to let him go with you. I'm guessing that he was questioned, but then let go. He arrived here looking like he was in a cage fight, but for some reason he just refused to be treated by us. He told us that he was fine, and that he had to make sure that you were okay. Must be some friend you have there to care about you so much."

Prompto couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, he is." 

The nurse's smile returned, and she bid him farewell as she left. Prompto let out a weary breath, but he was still smiling. Stupid Noctis, worrying about him instead of himself. But he couldn't lie... it felt nice to be cared about so much. 

He was still thinking of that when Noctis opened the door, his breathing slightly erratic. "Prompto!" He exclaimed in a relieved tone, instantly at his side, hugging him through the blankets that were covering his body. "Gods... I thought you would be unconscious for a lot longer," he whispered as he nuzzled against him. At least it didn't hurt.

"Yeah," Prompto responded with ease, "apparently I have super powers."

Noctis pulled away after a while, taking a seat next to that ghastly unicorn. "I'm so relieved right now..."

Prompto wanted to ask Noctis quite a few questions at that moment, but instead opted for the most pressing matter. "Noctis..." he said slowly, "why the hell is there a _unicorn_ in here?"

Noctis blinked in surprise as he glanced at the fluffy daemon. "Iris said that they were your favourite," he explained, "that you believed that they were healing creatures. I thought that it would help you wake up faster then, so I bought one and put it on this chair to watch over you. I thought it was really weird, but look, it actually worked!" Noctis gestured at Prompto's body to prove his point, grinning gleefully, despite his scary eyes.

Prompto twitched. "She said that? She told you that?"

Noctis nodded slowly, suddenly wary. "Are you feeling alright?"

He could imagine the way she would have whispered that 'knowledge' to Noctis, even though Prompto wouldn't have heard her if she had screamed. The way she would have laughed her ass off as soon as she was out of sight. Even in a situation where he nearly gets beaten into the next dimension, she still pulls pranks on him. "I feel... betrayed," was what Prompto said. He'll never lock her out of a building again.

Noctis hesitated. "Is it... is it me?"

Prompto's mind sparked in alarm. "N-No, no no, it's not you. But, if you wouldn't mind...would you please turn that unicorn around." 

Without sitting up, Noctis slowly lifted up the large unicorn and turned it around, its tail now facing Prompto. "Uh... better?" He asked uncertainly.

The blonde sighed in relief. "Much. Thank you."

They stayed still awkwardly for a bit. "Ah," Prompto noted, remembering what the nurse had said, "you put make-up on again."

He received a hum in response from Noctis. "Iris lent it to me. I made a child cry, so I kinda felt inclined to put it on."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Awkwardness... "So," Prompto finally spoke up, "what's going on now?"

He didn't need to explain to Noctis what he meant. "Well, as you know, Gladiolus is dead. The police questioned us for a bit, but we had... efficient evidence in our favour to prove that it wasn't murder. I'm surprised that they didn't keep us for longer, but once I told them that I was going to the hospital, they didn't object."

Prompto sighed heavily. "These last few days have been a real shitshow."

Noctis snorted. "I guess."

Lying there, Prompto wanted to ask about what the police said, or how they handled it, or even if they would question him here in the hospital or not. He wanted to scold Noctis for not getting any medical attention. Where was Iris? What about Granny? Was this the same hospital she was in? The room looks similar to the one he visited. And what about Gladiolus' body?

Instead of asking these questions, Prompto lay his head back against the firm pillow. "Tell me... how bad do I look?"

Noctis hesitated. "Honestly?"

The blonde nodded tentatively.

"You look like shit." Noctis stated matter-of-factly.

Prompto involuntarily rendered up a phoney smile. "How honest of you," he remarked in a flat tone.

Noctis chuckled wholeheartedly. "It feels so weird, being here right now."

Prompto waited for him to specify in what he meant.

"I mean," He continued, "I don't have anywhere else to be. I'm not worrying over what he's doing at this very moment, because he's dead."

Prompto was startled at his frankness. "Are you sure you not in shock?"

He got a laugh in return. "It's noon, and I'm outside of my apartment with a friend. You don't know how long it’s been since I've last done this."

Lying down, the smell of antiseptic prominent, Prompto hummed. "I want to get out of here."

Noctis gave a short laugh. "You don't exactly look like you can."

Prompto sighed. "I want this shit off of my face."

"Why? Is it uncomfortable?"

It wasn't exactly uncomfortable. It was actually pretty snug. It's just that he didn't want to kiss Noctis looking like some wrapped-up daemon. "Uh, yeah. A bit," he replied softly.

"Well, just put up with it for a bit, I'm sure you'll be out of here before you know it." Noctis was comforting him, he realized.

"What about you?" Prompto asked suddenly, "How are you doing?"

He was sort of expecting a sudden 'I'm fine' from him, but instead Noctis remained silent, his eyes drifting downwards.

"Noctis?"

The man suddenly came to life, like he had been woken up. "Yes?"

"I asked how you were doing?"

Noctis swallowed. "I'm a bit tired, actually."

Prompto's eyes widened. "Are you going back to your place?"

"No. I'm not going back there. I'll probably just get a hotel room for now."

They talked a bit more, Prompto wanting to say something really badly, but refraining. After a while, Noctis was struggling to keep his eyes open. He apologized, saying that he had to go, but just as he was about to, Prompto couldn't help himself.

"W-Wait!" He squeaked, his face flushing.

Noctis turned around, his eyes expressing fatigue. "Yes?"

"Um... I-I was wondering... could you... uh, maybe... l-lie here... with me?" Prompto cursed himself for stuttering like an idiot. 

Noctis didn't seem all that shocked, but Prompto could have sworn a faint flush adorned his cheeks. "You want me to?"

Damn him, Prompto felt like he asked that to further humiliate him. He nodded his head in awkward shame.

"Okay," Noctis said as he walked around the bed, pulling the blankets back. The biting air that rushed in was quickly replaced by Noctis. His scent, his warmth, all flowing against him embracingly. He snuggled especially hard.

The two of them were both looking at the ceiling, sleep inviting for Prompto too, even though he just woke up. 

He nearly did, right until Noctis spoke up. "Why did you ask that question earlier?"

Prompto almost groaned as he forced his eyes to open. "Which one?"

"About your parents. Why did you say that at that very moment?" Noctis asked, but he didn't look at him.

Prompto fell short, letting out a breath. His eyes remaining on the roof as Noctis pressed. "I want to know."

There was no point in lying, was there? He probably already knew, but was waiting for the confirmation. How on Eos was he going to say this?

"I... I know about your incident," Prompto whispered even though no one was in the room.

He could feel Noctis lock up, his frigid pose unmoving. "Then... why did you still help me?"

Despite his current feelings, he couldn't help but roll over to peer at Noctis. "Because I don't care about something that happened years ago. I ran after you because I knew that someone that I loved was getting hurt."

Noctis' eyes widened a great deal. "You mean that?"

Suddenly, Prompto had to ponder whether he was referring to the 'I don't care' or the 'someone that I loved' part. Both were true, so he didn't hesitate.

"Yes, Noctis," Prompto stated with confidence, "I truly do." 

While he waited for an answer, he recalled just how similar the last bit of their conversation was to the first time they were at Granny's, after that unfortunate incident. The memory was so icky it made him want to smile.

He didn't know what he was expecting from Noctis, maybe some trembling and crying, and then he would have to comfort him. Or even him leaving right there and then. However, the dark-haired male had a tendency to surprise him, and the silent laughter that was then rocking the bed did nothing but.

"N-Noctis?" Prompto inquired with mild apprehension in his voice.

He didn't stop, to Prompto's amazement. He rolled over and buried his face into the blonde's chest, but his body still convulsed with repetitive laughs. Maybe _now_ he was in shock.

After a while, his chuckles died down, and Prompto was about to ask, when all of a sudden, soft snores slipped out of Noctis, the up-and-down movements of his frame as he breathed gentle.

Prompto stared in astonishment. Did he just... _laugh_ himself to sleep? What the...? 

Waiting for some indication that he wasn't actually sleeping eventually grew boring, so instead he settled for caressing Noctis' soft, dark hair. After everything that had happened, small pleasures like this felt like they had to be cherished, because they could both be dead tomorrow. Being so close to death was a rather unique experience, and it felt like he could see the world at multiple angles. 

Or maybe he was just so tired that he was lucidly hallucinating, so he decided to close his eyes before he lost his mind. Sleep enveloped him instantly.

 

He dreamt for a long time, memories and fantasies mixing together to form some mutant creation that he was forced to play in. After saving Iris from a dragon in one of the castles from the games he played on his phone, he realized that he was awake. A massive yawn escaped him as he lay there, reality settling in easily. Mostly because he could still feel the warmth of Noctis next to him. Luckily the nurse hadn’t see anything wrong with his presence.

His injuries still hurt, but it was a lot more toned-down, as if held back. Opening his eyes, the only light in the room was from the roof. It was dark outside, then.

Noctis was still sleeping, breathing leisurely, an indication that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Even through all that make-up, those bruises were still visible this close to him, the sight unsettling. He ignored the marks, rolling over onto his back. With nothing more to do, he waited.

After a while, a different nurse entered the room, asking some questions, nothing serious. He didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary, so he went through all the proper procedures it took to get out of there. The next day it was sunny, and it felt good to take that hospital gown off. Noctis took him to see Granny (turns out it was the same hospital), and she was as exuberant as ever. After pleasant smiles and hugs, they departed for Prompto's place.

He felt like he hadn't been in his own apartment for ages. The surroundings were familiar, the smells weren't medically intensified, and besides Noctis, he was alone. It was an enjoyable sensation.

He would go to work next week, so until then, he could relax in this current comfort. He had received a text from Iris earlier informing him that she and Luna together managed to convince Ignis not to fire him, leaving Prompto to cringe internally. He'll try his best next week.

He left Noctis in the living room, heading for the bathroom. Washing his face in his own little sink was remarkably relaxing. Looking in the mirror, the marks weren’t as bad as he thought they were. That swelling had gone down in this small amount of time, thank the Gods, and the bruises were healing. He dried up before he left, returning to Noctis, who wasn’t making any noise. He found the man at the open window where he had thrown out that bag, the nasty memory picking at his mind abruptly and uninvitingly. 

“Still not gonna jump, right?” Prompto announced his presence as he went over to the couch, collapsing gracelessly.

A smile appeared on Noctis’ face, his features lightening up, but he said nothing. Prompto liked the way the sun played with his hair, the rays changing the shades of the strands that moved in the wind. It was oddly mesmerising. 

“Hey, Noctis…” Prompto said as he lounged on the couch, “Could you come here?”

Noctis averted his gaze from outside, his beautiful eyes landing on Prompto’s as he gently pushed away from the window, making his way over. He astonished the man when he arrived, not taking a seat next to him, but instead plopping down onto his lap, straddling the now-flustered blonde.

“Yes?” Noctis inquired innocently, his lashes fluttering.

Prompto couldn’t form a coherent sentence. Some ‘uh’s and ‘um’s were all that came out. 

Something shifted in the way that Noctis was observing him, and suddenly the man’s arms were around Prompto’s neck, his lips grazing against his, shutting him up effectively. They pulled away after a little while, their gasps the only perceptible sounds.

“Did I tell you how sexy you look all bruised up?” Noctis asked in a cute voice that didn't match the words spoken.

Laughing was Prompto’s first response, despite his flush. “Not that I can recall. Although I highly doubt it.”

“Nonsense,” Noctis protested as his fingers traced a particular bruise on his cheek, “They're beautiful. Back then... you were so great..." He pushed forwards again, this time pulling Prompto in for a hug, his grip warm and firm.

Not that his touches weren't enjoyable, because they were, but Prompto had to interrupt. He had to ask something before they got too carried away. "Noctis," he uttered as he felt those lips on his neck, "I need to ask you something."

"Mmh?" Noctis hummed against his throat.

Fighting the urge to do nothing, Prompto placed his hands on Noctis' shoulders, nudging him away. His eyes were wide and slightly lustful. 

Not being able to form the words right away, Prompto took a breath before he spoke. "I need to know, Noctis. I need to know that you're okay."

"What do you mean? Of course I-"

"No," Prompto interjected, "Don't say that you're fine. I'm serious, Noctis. I'm worried about you. What you've been going through... it's not something you get over with overnight."

Noctis didn't remove himself from Prompto's lap, but his body language definitely showed a shift in mood. 

"I won't be able to..." Prompto continued, his voice grave as he spoke, "be... with you−not if we can't fix the damage. I know that you're suffering, and I want to help you, I do. I just... need to know how to. Do you understand?"

Noctis' vibrant eyes were facing downwards, his body unmoving. It was a while before he got a response from him. "You make me feel happy. You're warm, and you make me laugh. Sometimes. You're firm, but you're gentle. You... care about me, and sometimes it worries me how much you do, but... all of these things... I haven't experienced them with others. Not really. If it's getting over the things that... haunt me..." Noctis fully closed his eyes as he gently placed his forehead against Prompto's, his breath warm against his. "I think that you're enough."

The words were simple enough, but Prompto was still shocked beyond anything. The emotions that were currently blowing up inside of him were stunning. He was suddenly adamant, he just _knew_ that it didn't matter either way. Because no matter what, he would love Noctis to the end of Eos. And nothing could change that.

"And..." Prompto spoke hesitantly, "what about your parents?"

Noctis leaned back and stared into Prompto's eyes. "If I told you... that I didn't miss them... would you think that I was sick?"

Prompto wanted to rush to disagree, but he couldn't help but waver. It _did_ sound wrong, even morbid. He knew he couldn't lie to him, so he tried to explain as well as he could. "I just... can't imagine it. I miss my parents so much, but they'll never come back. Hearing someone else say they don't miss theirs... it sounds sinful."

Still on his lap, Noctis nodded his head as he absorbed the words Prompto so carefully pronounced. "I understand. But then again, you had loving parents, didn't you?"

Fumbling for words for some reason, Prompto managed a nod.

"Ah, my dad was a drunk, and my mother... she was damaged. Severely. If I have to think of my parents, I don't think of being tucked into bed, or them kissing my sores," They lost eye contact at that moment, Noctis gazing over to the side, "I think of worrying about whether or not the teachers at my school would notice any of my bruises underneath the things I hid over them. I think of the panic I felt when I raced around looking for something to cut my mother down from the roof whilst she thrashed around, even though she was the one who put herself up there.

"I remember how I was not allowed to cry, no matter what the situation. Not when my dad would bring his disgusting friends to our house and let them take turns on me, not when my mother would beat me until I couldn't stand."

Despite being this close to Noctis, Prompto couldn't help but blanch at the words. And to think he thought that all of Noctis' problems started when he was well into his relationship with Gladiolus. 

"The day it happened, I was caught doing something I shouldn't have done," Noctis continued, and without really thinking about it, Prompto immediately assumed that he would say that he did some kind of drug. Was it because he did the same thing himself? Ugh, nevermind.

"I tried to kill myself," Noctis finished, cutting off Prompto's thoughts. Oh. "It wouldn't have taken that long, and I did it in the bathtub, so they wouldn't struggle to clean it up. But for some reason, I just lay there, bleeding out, and didn't pass out. Eventually, I got so paranoid that I rushed to bandage up the cuts and cleaned the blood myself. Of course, I didn't get away with it. 

"As soon as Mom found out, she cried out to my father, who was drunk at the time. He came at me with a knife, which was weird, like he was going to kill me as punishment for trying to kill myself in the first place. He probably didn't even know what he was doing, but I didn't care. I snatched the knife away from him and plunged it into his chest. And then I did it again, and again. His last words were, 'I should have killed you earlier'. I was so unhinged at that moment, I didn't even realize that I was stabbing him again and again, the blood spraying everywhere.

"I turned around soon after, the taste of blood in my mouth, to see my mother just standing there, staring. I didn't even try to go for her, she just strode over and took the knife from Dad's corpse and stabbed herself. It happened so quickly that I was upset, because I didn't get to do it myself, so I did the same thing I did with Dad to her dead body. When I was finished, I took care to make sure that there was no evidence of my interference, emptying bleach over anything that could be used against me. I broke the lock on the door, took some of their most valuable items, and ran away.

"The police found me a week after, long after I had hidden those valuables, and I made up a convincing story of how I ran away from my horrible, abusive parents two days prior to the time of the incident, acting totally clueless about their current situation. To be honest, I was surprised that I got away with it, and when I was informed how someone had murdered my parents while robbing the house, I cried until I felt sick. When I was finally alone again, I could drop the façade, and wondered if I actually cared. I was only 14 at the time."

The silence that followed was painful. Prompto couldn't even bring himself to open his mouth. Noctis let out a single, harsh laugh. "Disgusting, isn't it?"

For a second Prompto thought he was talking about his parents, but the look on his face told him something different. "N-Noctis," he muttered, feeling like he couldn't raise his voice above a whisper, "that's called self-defense." Well, not really, but at this point he was just trying his best to help. "That can't be your fault."

Noctis didn't cry, but his current expression was abnormally more dismal than any other. Prompto's heart clenched. Without giving it a second thought, Prompto had wrapped his arms around Noctis' slim frame, wresting his head against his chest. "Oh, Noctis..." He moaned against him, squeezing him tightly.

A second later, arms wrapped around him as well, Noctis embracing him with equal firmness.

They spent a few minutes in this position, Prompto not minding at all. Finally, Noctis pulled away, his eyes wet with tears. "Prompto, why couldn't I have met you sooner?"

After all of those dark memories Noctis had shared with him, laughing, no matter how faint, felt amazing. "It's tragic. If only you would've been graced with my presence sooner."

Noctis laughed despite himself, Prompto realizing that it wasn't the time for jokes, but the man didn't seem to mind, rolling off of the blonde and parking next to him on the couch. 

"Your eyes look a lot better," Prompto stated whilst staring into those stunning blue orbs. And it was true; the red was barely visible anymore.

"Mmhm." Noctis hummed as he laid his head back.

"Oh," Prompto exclaimed, "about where you're going to stay, I thought that maybe you could stay with me until you get a place, and then maybe..."

He trailed off when he saw that Noctis was staring at him oddly. "I mean- if you want to, that is. I'm not trying to pressure you, or anything, it's not like that, I just thought that maybe- you, uh..."

"Prompto," Noctis chuckled as he placed his hand on the man's shoulder, the gesture comforting, "Thank you.”

 

That weekend went _really_ well, and on the last day, when Prompto was certain his injuries didn't look that bad, he built up the courage to ask Noctis for a kiss. He accepted the invitation, and the two spent the night on the bed, getting carried away. For the record, not _that_ carried away, but just enough to put a mature filter on. If anyone was watching them. Wait, ew. Nevermind.

Prompto woke early the next morning, eager to show up to work. He got another kiss from Noctis before he left, and that was all he could think of the whole way there. He got an uncertain glare from Ignis when he showed up, but after some profuse apologizing, Ignis cracked a smile, telling him not to worry. Prompto nearly cried.

Luna was like sunshine after a rainy day, all excited grins and eager questions that Prompto felt compelled to answer. 

Iris was... a tad reserved. Her smile occasionally didn't reach her eyes, and Prompto couldn't blame her. He didn't say anything about it, and eventually she seemed to be a bit more comfortable around him. The simple art of pouring a coffee for some strangers took his mind off a lot of things. 

After Ignis and Luna bid Iris and him farewell after the store closed, Prompto walked Iris home, more of a curtesy than anything else. 

"So," she asked as they reached her building, "Have you two hit a home run yet?"

"Sorry?"

"I'm guessing not. Well, I was never really that clear on the whole 'bases' thing, but I'm guessing you got to third."

Prompto's eyes narrowed. "Your words are seemingly getting less and less vague."

A cheeky grin appeared on Iris' face, lighting up her features. "Air pump or push pop?"

"Oh, Gods, stop talking right now."

"Come on, Prom," Iris giggled, "I know that you two are doing _something."_

Did she not realize how awkward she was making this? Especially since they had never officially broken up what they had had, if it was anything in the first place. 

Iris, apparently reading his mind, then said, "It's fine, Prompto. I'm happy for you two. And, I get a whole new category to tease you about. Win win situation."

"Oh, joy."

"You know it."

Prompto sighed as he stood there, his old coat that he used to wear warm around him. "How are you doing, Iris?"

There was look of something uneasy in her eyes for a second, but it was gone before he could fully analyse it. "To be honest, my parents are taking it a lot harder than I am. I guess I'm just... coping with it, one day at a time. It's a little hard to believe."

"Okay, is it just me," Prompto spoke before he could stop himself, "or is everyone taking this way cooler than they should be? Isn't that how it goes, like in movies and stuff? Shouldn't we all be traumatized and shut ourselves away from the world?"

Iris laughed, but it wasn't completely happy. "Maybe we're just awesome."

"Maybe," he agreed.

Prompto left for his apartment soon after, impatient to see Noctis again, even though he was with him that very morning. 

He finally made it to his apartment, and nearly fainted at the doorway. By the Gods, what was that smell? It smelled... good. Like, really good. _"You_ made _this?!"_ Prompto gasped in awe.

"Wow, one might say you sounded surprised." Noctis stated flatly.

Prompto backpedalled. "No no no, it's just that... nope, I'm speechless."

Noctis fluttered over to the dish, grinding spices over the garnishings.

"This is like, so surreal. Where did you even get this all of this stuff?" Prompto inquired, gesturing to everything that he didn't recognize. As he took a closer look at the fish, he couldn't help but fell that large eye was staring at him.

"I bought it." Noctis stated simply. 

"Everything looks... expensive."

"I don't mind, really." Noctis told him with a small smile.

Prompto still couldn't wrap his head around it. Although, now that he thought about it, he never really took into account Noctis' financial life. Or his job. He had never seen the man go to work. Or even mention it. 

Even so, Prompto couldn't help but feel a little bit bad about it. Well, until they started eating. Then all negative thoughts flew out of his head. 

"This was made by human hands?" Prompto sighed once they had finished, patting his stomach whilst humming in both admiration and disbelief.

Noctis was ecstatic that he enjoyed himself. "Didn't you ever have any food like this when you were younger?"

A laugh escaped Prompto at the thought of eating an entire fish on their old table. "Nah, my uncle never made anything... like... this..." Prompto's mouth dropped open.

"What's wrong?" Noctis asked as he took in Prompto's expression.

"My uncle..." Prompto murmured faintly, "I forgot to call him."

How the hell could he have forgotten about that? And about such an important matter, too! Thanking Noctis heartily for the meal, he fled to his room, ripping his phone out of his pocket. He dialled and waited, but there was no answer. Damn it.

After trying again, Prompto abandoned the idea of contacting him, and made his way back to Noctis.

"That was fast," Noctis remarked from where he stood at the sink, washing dishes.

"No answer," was all that Prompto said as he walked up to Noctis, arms wrapping around his torso.

Noctis laughed at the weight on his back, bending from side to side to feel Prompto sway with him. "You have to wait, I gotta finish cleaning. This apartment is so clean; you don't want a dirty kitchen, right?"

Memories of flying around and clearing the entire apartment popped into Prompto's head. "Uh, I should clean. Since you cooked, I mean."

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, totally. Go sit down, I got this.”

Cleaning everything seemed to take forever, but it was the least he could do after being served a meal like that. 

"How," Prompto asked as he lifted the heavy, now-clean plate that held the fish, "did you even get this to my apartment?"

"I carried it."

"And all of the food, and other things?"

Noctis paused. "I probably looked really weird to everyone I passed."

Prompto went to sit next to Noctis on the couch, plopping down with a thump. "Listen, Noctis, I really appreciate you doing something like this for me. Even if it was kinda extreme."

"Extreme?" Noctis' brows furrowed in confusion.

As if it wasn’t obvious, Prompto explained, "You brought brand-new plates, cutlery, all to go with an already spectacular, but expensive, meal. That would hit anyone's definition of extreme."

And then Noctis laughed. Oddly enough. 

"What?" Prompto asked as he sat up from the couch.

"Prompto, money really isn't a problem for me. I mean, did you see that apartment? Even though everything inside was bought by him, he lived off and controlled all of my money."

Prompto had noticed how Noctis barely ever says Gladiolus' name, but he didn't mind. "So, what do you do, anyway? What job do you have?"

"I don't have one. I live off of my fortune."

Nodding as if he understood, Prompto replayed the words and realized exactly what Noctis had just said. _"F-Fortune?!"_

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it back then, but my parents wrote down on their will, me being 6 at the time, that when they died, their fortune would be passed onto me. Granted, I doubt they expected to die as soon as they did, but it happened anyways. My parents... they were what some people might call, 'loaded'."

Prompto didn't want to pry, but he was honestly curious. "So, how much did you receive?"

Noctis blinked, before climbing off the couch and strolling to his bag at the wall. He pulled out his wallet, flipping it open. He pulled out a rectangular piece of pink paper. 

"I always keep this in my wallet. It's my parent's calligraphy."

Handing it over to Prompto, he sat back down next to him. In Prompto's vision he noticed how there were words written down, but his eyes focused on the phone number that was written down. Wait. No fucking way.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Prompto stated in utter incredulity.

"And that's why it's fine for me to spoil you. All good, yeah?" Noctis shot him that cute smile again.

It was unbelievable. "I don't suppose you have a bank vault filled with gold that you swim in, do you?"

Noctis laughed at the suggestion. "I never wanted one."

"Fucking hell."

"Yep."

That night, after talks and laughs and getting ready for bed, they both ended up on Prompto’s bed together again. Prompto felt bad for the chocobo he had put in the cupboard, so he bit on his lip as he retrieved it. Noctis didn’t laugh, to his surprise.

He asked Prompto who was on the photo on his nightstand, and he told him as he kissed the picture, like he did every night. Usually, that was the only thing he kissed before he went to bed, but tonight, Noctis and him shared many warm, gentle kisses. He could never get tired of it. Prompto closed his eyes to Noctis’ beautiful face, framed by that hair Prompto loved so much. Stress seemed to melt in this bed with him. Sure, he still had to worry about his uncle, but then again, when he really thought about it, did he really want to go there? Noctis, Iris, Luna, Ignis, Granny... could he really just leave all of them behind? He had a new job, and Noctis... it was like a dream come true. Despite all of their struggles, it felt like everything was okay, now.

That night, he dreamt of scary things, but for some reason he was always sure that Noctis’ arms were around him, even though he was asleep. Never ending protection, from the person that he loved most. Yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
